


A Dog's Kingdom

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Kingdom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Blood, Boat Yard Business, Cage Matches, Depression, Drug Dealing Business, Drug Use, Fighting, Goofing Around, Homophobic Slurs, I swear, Infatuation, Jay is Matthew Brown, Kidnapping, M/M, MMA, Mashup, Masturbation, PTSD, Parental mental abuse, Parental verbal abuse, Porn, Protective Family, SO, Sibling Rivalry, Suicide Attempt, Tough guys, Violence, Will is slightly normal, Will's dad is there but not really, adorable idiots, chance of non-con, cute stuff, huge uninevitable chance of porn and smut, knockouts, multifandom - Freeform, ok def gonna be porn, there's fluff, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 47,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Nigel and Darko are the leaders of a drug smuggling business, Jay being their associateas well as close friend works as a bouncer/security at their private owned club.They have worked with Brian Graham for a while now, renting his boat's andboat docks for a great deal of money to keep their doing's under the major radar.Will, 17 almost 18 is interested in meeting the people who are in business withhis father, so he decides to join them in a meeting.The group very quickly becomes friendly with Will, practically taking him in as one oftheir own when they find themselves adoring the young man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...I got writer's block on the others again.
> 
> And I've been binge watching 'KINGDOM'.  
> Which, is fucking amazing.  
> And you should watch it.  
> It's a DirectTV series or something.  
> It's a lot of Jonathan Tucker  
> aka Matthew Brown from Hannibal  
> aka The HAWK  
> aka, Jay.
> 
>  
> 
> ((why am I insane with rarepairs...))

~~**M E E T   T H E   D O G S** ~~

 

   

 

Will sat quietly in the booth beside his father, pushing the cold eggs around his plate  
with a fork as the two men spoke.

"Anyway, I was just saying we should try and get some of the boats rigged up in another  
spot so it's easier for you and your business to get to during the busy seasons." Brian Graham  
leaned back and glanced at Will before turning his eyes back to the forgein man across from him.

"That's actually not a bad idea at all Mr. Graham, again, I have to apologize for my rude partner and  
associate for being late to our breakfast." Darko scowled out the large window, blinking with a roll  
of his eyes once he spotted the black Escalade pull into the lot.

"Not a problem, Darko. I'm sorry I had to bring the kid along for adult talk, he's out of school for  
break and his mom wanted the house to herself for the day- you know how the ladies are."  
Brian shrugged as Darko nodded with a laugh.

Will shot a small glare at his father, breaking away from it and sighing as he stood up with  
the full plate only missing a few bites of waffle.

"I'm not a 'kid', I'm almost 18, and I came along so I could meet who you're renting  
our docks to. That's okay though, talk shit about mom over my general interest in  
our property." Will's tone was bitter, but light with dismissle as he shrugged a hard  
smile, walking away to dump his food and return the dish to the breakfast bar.

"Snide lil' shit, eh?" Darko grinned back to Brian who scoffed and shook his head.

Will plopped back down in the seat beside his dad, crossing his arms and tapping  
one foot patiently now.

"So, Will, since you seem genuinely interested in the business between us and your  
father, may I ask what you would like to know about us?" Darko asked, leaning foreward  
with his fingers tied together on the table.

Just then, the door's chimed as two men entered the diner, bringing all three of their  
eyes to look at the new guests.

Will leaned over a bit to see around the next booth, spotting the two. He furrowed his brow  
at the odd pair.

One was pale, sunburnt redness on the cheeks just below his eyes as he took off sunglasses, tinged  
red burn over light brown freckles that dotted over his bare strong arms. His jet black hair was curly and  
wild looking, shaved on the sides with intentional skin deep lines decorated beside his ears. The  
sleeves and sides of the white t-shirt were cut off, leaving two strips of cloth barely covering his  
torso to reveal a large tattoo on his right peck, and different sized black tattoo stripes wrapping  
up his forearms.

The other was just barely an inch taller, but definitely older than the tattoo'd mess beside him.

He was tan, exotic looking and striking just stepping through the door with such sharp crimson eyes  
Will could feel even from four booths away. The golden dirty blonde hair was neat done but soft as the  
bangs dusted over his forehead, one of the longer strands just stopping at a sharp cheekbone that should  
be considered a weapon in public areas, or private. He wore a black v-neck tshirt that fit way too well,  
the man's muscles practically molding into the thin cloth.

Will blinked a few times in awe at the auora they seemed to surge into the cruddy diner, watching unintentionally  
too hard as the men spotted them and approached with a wave from Darko.

"Nigel, Jay, sit, sit, come-" Darko patted the seat in the booth for Nigel to sit in across from Will, then pointed  
to the bar for Jay to grab a chair.

"Oh well thank you yer' highness, don't mind if aye' do." Jay grinned as he snatched a seat around to sit at  
the open end of the booth, twisting the chair skillfully quick to sit backwards with his arms resting on the  
back of it.

"Nigel, Jay, this is Will, Graham's son. He's joining us for the meeting because he's interested in who's been renting  
his family's property. I was just asking him what he'd like to know about us." Darko gestured to Will, who still  
sat a bit taken aback but silent as he eye'd the intimidating three around him.

Brian looked at Will, then to the three with a soft smile and shrug.

"Will, it's nice to meet you, your father's been a wonderful addition to our business and I hope we don't  
seem too ofputting in our appearance, I assure you we're hard working and trustworthy gentlemen." Nigel  
smiled and reached a hand out towards the boy.

Will licked his lips once and nodded as he snapped out of his thoughts, reaching out quick to give the  
hand a firm shake. Nigel, Brian and Darko's eyes seemed to widen a bit at the sudden unexpected gesture,  
Brian knowing his son didn't like to be touched or to touch others, Darko assuming after pegging him  
within a few minutes that he would be weak and immature- he could see how proper and strong the  
hand shake was. The way a hand shake is professionally supposed to be.

Jay raised a brow at the awkward moment. "HSss-oooo, Will, I'm Jay- they said that, you know that,  
don't forget it. How could you, look at this mug, it's unforgettable. Anyway, it's fuckin' swell to meet  
ya kiddo." Jay grinned and held his hand out to receive the same grip from the young man.

"Well DAAAAAMN, lookit this young bloomin' fellow knowing how to shake a mother fuckin' haaaaand,-"  
Jay paused and leaned over to cover his mouth sarcastically towards Nigel with a hoarse whisper.

"-now I understand the weird hand-fucking pause ya'll had there, tch." Jay winked as the grown  
men laughed. Will flushed red a bit as he shook his head at the mocking under the praise.

\---


	2. Signature Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets a quick one-on-one moment with Jay during their first meeting,
> 
> opening him up from his usual silence very easily with the wild man's personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I knew how to show you a picture of Jay and his ridiculous sunglasses.
> 
> I only know how to put the first few in the intro chapter.  
> Someone help lol, it's crucial.

After they talked for about half an hour, finishing their coffee's, they all stood and stepped outside   
to smoke before departing their separate ways. 

Brian spoke to Nigel and Darko by their Escalade as they smoked, Will staying by the curb as he waited  
with his hands in his pockets. 

Jay noticed him standing alone and strode over with a crooked smile, eyeing the simple looking thing.  
Will wore a pair of loose jeans with a tattered knee hole in the left leg, a pair of white sneakers and   
a gray pull-over hoodie that fit enough to show the skinny teen actually worked out. His chocolate   
brown curly hair was short and messy, brushed up and half back in lazy attempt to look cared for. 

"Hey kiddo kiddo kiddooo, wanna smoke?" Jay stood uncomfortably close to him, practically smelling  
his hair as he held a cigarette under the boy's nose. Will leaned away a bit as he looked the man up and  
down then to the stick in his hand. 

"Uh, yeah sure fuck it.." He took it and let Jay light it for him with a skillful snap of his thumb over a match.  
When will chuckled at the performance, Jay grinned wider and lit his own, lowering his white-rimmed sunglasses  
to tilt over and look into Will's bright hazel blue green eyes. 

"Ah there it is, you're a big ol' fresh glass of milk when ya actually smile handsome! Show them peaarrrrrly whites!"  
Jay nudged Will's chin as they puffed on their cigarettes, Will turning to hide his blush as he pushed the arm away.

"Fuck outta here, ha..what're you like, 30? Dressed like a 21 year old douche?" 

Jay slightly recoiled with a sarcastic gasp, hand risen to his chest. "ExCUSE me, I'm twenty fucking three, and I'm  
a fuckin' FIGHTER, it ages you when you have to god damned starve yourself to make the weight cut, alright? Promise  
I'm still a wicked stud when I'm proper fed." Jay smiled proudly as he showed off his muscles. 

"A fighter? What do you mean by that, like a bouncer for Nigel and Darko's side business? The club?"

"Well- shit, yeah I am, but I do MMA, you know what that is? Mixed Mar-" "Yeah yeah I know, fuck. Cool man,  
you're a pro or just-" "Was a pro, will be a pro again once I can get away with being myself at the same time yknow, ha."

"Sounds like life." Will sighed and finished the cigarette, putting it out with his shoe.

"What's that mean?" Jay nudged him again. "You know- wanna do something you love but the fucking way the world  
is you can only do it by their standards. Can't be yourself even if you're doing what you love. Like living with a stranger  
inside of you."

Jay stared at the teen for a long moment, then tossed his smoke to the side and snatched him into his arms as he yelped in shock.  
"THAT WAS THE MOST LEGIT SHIT I'VE EVER HEARD AND I'M GETTING IT TATTOO'D ON MY ASS WITH YOUR SIGNATURE BY THE CRACK."  
Will laughed loudly and struggled in the insanely strong hug.

Brian, Darko and Nigel stood in confusion now, watching the two in bewilderment.

Jay peeked at the men with a big smile as he smooshed Will's face to his chest. "Brian, I'm adopting your kid cause he's an  
insightful, beautiful- majestic flower demon with words of an angst fallen angel."

Brian sighed and nodded, "I know. Though all I heard was 'angsty demon'." 

Nigel stared with a wide smirk at the young man chuckling with bright red cheeks in Jay's thick arms. 

"Kay let's get rollin' you fuckin' freaks." Darko called out. 

\---


	3. Curls & Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so much time of knowing each other, Will has become good  
> friends with the gang, particularly Jay at the time.
> 
> He voices his interest without detection for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Will being weird buddies is my shit,
> 
> leave me alone lol

6 months later, Will had graduated High School, turned 18, and continued working for his father on the docks. 

\--

"Knock knock-!" Jay stepped in the house, glancing into the kitchen as he spotted Will doing dishes. 

"HEYYYY there's the number 2 guy I've been lookin' for!" Jay stepped around the many dogs that scurried  
around his shins carefully, grunting when one shoved their snout in his crotch.

Will looked over his shoulder with a scrunch on his face. "Who the fuck is number 1?" Will asked  
with a squint as he pulled Buster back gently with the heel of his bare foot away from Jay.

"Me, darlin', ME. I'm number 1." He winked and helped himself to the fridge as Will laughed.   
"Oh, I keep forgettin' what a piss you are." "And you, a shit, my dear." Jay returned the fire  
with a chuckle, cracking open a beer and leaning against the counter.

"So what's up, Jay? Come to bug the shit out of me to finally 'spar' with you? Again?"  
Will sat the dried glass down and rolled his eyes as he grabbed a beer himself. 

"No no, c'mon don't be like that. We will one day, I'll get those curls and pearls messed up  
SOMEHOW." Jay smirked as Will flinched at the odd sudden nickname. 

Jay sighed and flicked a curl of Will's hair then forced one side of his lip up to poke the  
younger man's sharp canine tooth, pushing him off his balance a bit in the silent explaination.

"Uh- ha, oh. That's cheezy as fuck Jay. Don't call me that, sounds like a stripper name or some shit."  
Will shoved the finger away from his mouth as he scoffed. 

"Mmmm, even better." Jay mocked, drawing a sarcastically sickened funny face from Will's hard down  
turned frown and stuck-out tongue. 

"How's Nigel and Darko doing anyway? They with my dad at the docks?" "Yop. Again. It's a constant business  
kiddo. Gotta keep the people happy." Jay stepped over to shove Will out onto the porch to smoke with him.

"We can smoke inside, as I always tell you." "Nah, not my style. I only smoke inside if I own the place. I don't  
like to contribute to nicotine stained wall paint. Shit's a bitch to fix." Jay shrugged as well as Will did. 

"How long are you gonna keep that fuckin' same haircut, you've had it since I met you." Will asked, trying to  
reach over to touch the medium mess of curvy curls in a fauxhawk with a shorter black layer of thin shaved  
hair on the sides, still detailed with two slits.

Jay leaned away from the touch, "What the fuck's wrong with my hair?"

"You look like a ferret."

"I'm a fucking HAWK, GET IT, get outta here." 

Will giggled and lit his cigarette as Jay shoved him. 

"Okay Mr. Hawk. Do me a favor then, hunt down the rats that  
keep eating the fuck outta my garden or fly the fuck outta here."

"Garden? Willy boy has a garden all the sudden!? I wanna see!"  
Jay leaped up as Will blushed at his accidentally revealed secret.

"Oh god dammit..." Will sighed with a puff of acrid smoke   
blowing away from them in the gentle breeze. 

 

\---


	4. Usefull Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will starts to grow impatient over how often Nigel stares at him.
> 
> After learning a secret of Darko's, he intends on using it as a way to   
> communicate with Nigel-
> 
> it takes a different turn very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sets beer down and goes to take a nap*

Will showed Jay to the backyard, a small squared off section divided by chicken wire in the back corner  
was tilled and set up with small picket signs that labeled the short rows of seeded ground. 

"Well, well, well, looky here...what's the boy growing in this fine lookin little mini field?" Jay crouched  
over the cornered area, reading the sticky labels Will wrote himself. 

"It's nothin'...just something my mom liked to do and showed me how. Two rows are carrots and the other  
two are just roses. I'm still learning how to do anything but those. It's what she always liked to grow."

Jay peeked over his shoulder at the young man and smiled. "WELL, it's a good thing I know a guy who knows  
a fuckin' thing or two about growing shit." 

"Really? No way, who?" Will stopped pushing at the dirt with the toe of his bare foot beneath his saggy jeans  
and looked at Jay curiously. 

Jay raised a brow and smirked mischeviously. "You know 'im." "...I do? Nigel? Nigel can garden?"  
"Mm, nope. Well, fuck if I know, the man is a closed book." Jay shrugged with rolled eyes. 

"...bullshit, Darko doesn't fuckin' garden. You're full of shit." "I am full of nothing kind sir- he   
think's I don't know he grew his own shit but I know the difference between fresh produce and  
walmart poison doused veggies." Jay nodded with a pat to his stomach.

"-but the man would kill me if I told you that. So I guess we didn't have this conversation, eh?"  
He winked and grabbed Will's head to force a hard kiss to his cheek before leaving. 

"Hey-! God, wait! J-Jay...ugh." Will sighed as the man shut the yard's gate behind him. 

\---

Will dressed in a heavy pair of brown boots with his jeans, pulling on an orange tshirt  
and made his way to the dock yard. 

 

"Hey, dad, Nigel, what's up?" Will stepped onto the boat he spotted the two on, grabbing  
a rope as he slid a bit on a wet spot. "Whoop- shit. Hey, is um, is Darko around?"

"Darko? Uh...yeah should be a few boats down taking a break. Why?" Brian huffed as he stood  
up and brushed frays of broken rope from his jacket. 

Nigel continued tying a complicated knot as he glanced at Will, watching as he lifted his shirt to  
wipe a bit of humid sweat from his face. 

"I just had something I wanted to ask him about. Nothin' important. How's work going?"  
Will sniffed and sat on the edge of the boat by the wooden platform. "Good. Don't be distracting  
though, we only got a few things to tidy up before we get to finally sit down and relax." Brian   
grumbled, returning to work. 

Will frowned and shrugged as he looked down at his feet, kicking off his shoes to tap his toes  
in the shoe puddles on the boats floor. 

"Bored?" Nigel asked, standing infront of him and tilting his head as he stared down at the boy.  
Will gawked up at the hovering man, opening his mouth to answer but at a loss for words.  
"I-uh, er, yeah basically." He scrunched his nose and dropped his eyes from the burning fire  
ones that bore into him anytime they looked at him. 

He had always been able to tell when Nigel was looking at him. He was never sure why he would  
stare at him that way, it was such an unreadable expression until he was acknowledged, but the  
response was never truthful to what it was really about. Always simple answers that avoided the  
truth. 

"Anything you want me to do for you? I'm all yours to boss around." Will said with a shrug, running  
his hand through his short upturned curls. 

Nigel smiled at that, licking his lips once as he blinked in distant thought. 

Will noticed it for the moment it happened, flushing deep red as he waited for instructions.  
"N..Nigel?" "Hm? Oh, yes, of course. I could use your hands." Nigel grinned and helped the teen  
stand with a strong pull, Will almost slipping on the wet spot again but being caught in Nigel's  
arms. 

"Careful there gorgeous, you should put your boots back on." 

Will stepped out of the gentle arms and shyed away to shove his feet back in the shoes,  
hiding his red face as he rubbed his nose. "Uh, k-kay, what'dya need help with?"

"Hm, let's go see. Shouldn't be much, just a few ropes that need securing before we're done."

"Oh, kay, I can do that. I know all my knots."

"Perfect."

\---


	5. Waltz of the Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tchaikovsky is a legend 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drunk lol
> 
> Poor summary huh  
> *shrugs and takes nap*

"Hey, Nigel, I'm gonna head out now. You good? I gotta head to the other job now."  
Brian asked, pulling on his jacket. 

"That's fine, thank you for helping move the boats with us." Nigel smiled and waved at Brian  
who returned the gesture with a nod, then looked at Will beside him tying a thick rope  
with intense focus on the knots.

"You good, Will?" No answer. "Will- hey *whistles* you good?" He repeated as Nigel nudged  
Will's thigh with a hard knuckle.

"Huh-? Oh! Yeah, I'm good dad. I'm gonna help them finish so I can talk to Darko later. Love  
you, see you later."

"Okay." Brian left with the one word hanging in the air. 

Will stared at the empty spot for a moment, blinking a few times before he resumed tying  
the strands together. 

Nigel watched him and frowned at the sudden change of mood in the boy. 

It was then that Nigel noticed in the many times he's encountered the two together, the father  
never said he loved the boy in return. He had heard Will say it only a handful of times though,  
almost as if testing the water it floated away in.

"You've done an excellent job, Will. Thank you for helping. It's a fucking beauty." Nigel smirked  
and ruffled the teen's hair. Will chuckled and pulled away from the touch, running his hand through   
to try and fail at fixing it.

"Ha, thanks for noticing..." 

\---

Will smiled hazily, staring at the ceiling above as the three sat in the lower deck of the larger, fancier boat.

"Will-" Darko began to speak before stopping, Will's hand suddenly raising to halt his words. Will closed his eyes  
and smiled wider with a soft sigh. The raised hand slowly begining to twist and turn, up down and side to side   
as if orchestrating the beautiful music he requested the men to play. Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers tune swarmed  
the entire lower cabin through the speakers as Will started to slump over to Nigel's shoulder.

Darko sat on the other side of Will in the three seater couch, watching with raising brows as the boy fell past his   
friends shoulder now into his lap- hand still up and dancing in the air to the beautiful orchestra's tune. 

Nigel glanced at Darko then back to the thing that nuzzled his nose into his thigh.

"...do I have permission to speak now Wi-" Darko was cut off once more as the melody just came to a louder end,  
the hand thrusting four times to the deeper brass and violin's conclusion. 

Will smiled in satisfaction as he sighed and wrapped his arms around Nigel's leg, nodding once to let Darko know  
he was okay with him talking now. 

Darko scoffed and shook his head, nudging the young man's rear once as he spoke.

"Do you need something to eat, fuckin' brat?" 

Will opened one eye and grinned wide, showing off those pearly whites as he half blinked and nodded again.   
Nigel began stroking the wasted teen's messy hair gently as he closed his eyes again.

"I'm delighted to know you like such beautiful music, Will. I didn't expect that." Nigel said in a lowered voice   
when Darko left the lounge area of the boat. 

"Mmm...I like, music...good music...and, petting...keep petting me please." Will muttered, turning his head from the  
thigh and pushing his nose to the elder man's crotch. 

Nigel felt a shock spark up his spine at the sudden position, freezing for a bit before continuing to comb through   
the teen's hair. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have let you try any drugs while you've been drinking..." Nigel said through a sigh, staring down  
at the mess in his lap. 

"NNnno...I'm okay...I'm just...really really hungry...or horny...I'm not sure which. Mmm..may..maybe bothhh?" Will grunted  
as he turned slightly to adjust and lay on his back, resting his head still in Nigel's groin. 

Nigel swallowed hard and continued to stare down at him, unsure how to react. 

"...I've seen the way you stare at me, N..Nigel..." Will whispered. 

Not wanting to push through the intoxicated young man's questionable intents, Nigel sighed and blinked with a nod.

"Come, let's go somewhere I'm sure you'll enjoy more than falling asleep or eating, gorgeous." 

Will smiled excitedly as he understood the suggestion.

He had never been allowed to Nigel and Darko's club before.

\---


	6. Baby Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko and Nigel aren't the best influence on Will.
> 
>  
> 
> Jay, not really either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always brought my own plastic 'silverware' to restaurants.
> 
>  
> 
> \- cause....ew?

Darko sat in the back seat with Will, feeding him more bright white lines of powder on a perfectly squared  
off shard of glass on the way to the club. 

Nigel glanced in the rear view mirror every time he heard the young man snorting the drug, Darko chuckling   
when Will coughed and choked on the strange burn in his skull that spread slowly through his body. 

"Darko don't fuck him up too much, we don't want to piss off Brian."

"Oh who the fuck does Brian care about? He treats the kid like a stranger and-"

"DARKO." Nigel snapped, slamming on the breaks in time as he parked the Escalade. 

Darko stiffened and looked down in shame before he nodded in apology.  
They both watched Will for a reaction, worried eyes following him as he giggled and tried to find his  
way out of the car with searching hands. 

Darko sighed in relief that the boy hadn't caught his brutal statement, Nigel seeing clearly that it just   
may have been heard when he spotted the drugged up red eyes begin to tear up on their way out the  
vehicle.

Shooting a quick glare to Darko, Nigel climbed out to help Will, wrapping his arm around his waist to keep  
him steady on their way in the building.

Darko followed.

\---

"HEYYY!! JAYYY!" Will cried out, almost falling out of the booth as he waved Jay over to the private section of the   
club's lounge area. 

Jay laughed at the messy thing that tried his hardest to fix the knocked over glasses and menu's while he approached.

"You look fuckin' badass, Jay! Hey, can I-" Will didn't finish his question as he grabbed the white rimmed sunglasses from  
Jay's shredded t-shirt collar, placing them on his own face and grinning as he sat down satisfied.

"Wow, this, THIS, is interesting as FUCK." Jay said through a sharp smirk, noticing the teen's pupils before the sunglasses   
covered them. 

"How much baby powder has the kid fuckin' done??" He asked, sitting in the booth beside Will, leaning over to speak to   
Nigel and Darko on the other side of him. 

"...likely a bit too much for his first time." Nigel responded with a frown, Darko chuckling at Will who slowly licked a silver fork  
and flinched away from it when he tasted the metal, dropping it with full rejection.

Jay bursted out with laughter at the perfect timing of the question and answer, holding his tight stomach as he heaved   
foreward and slammed a fist on the wooden table in amusement. 

\---


	7. Get Used to It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko has a quick convo with Nigel about Will.
> 
> Jay can't stand homophobic insults.
> 
> It's very clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen Kingdom you should know where  
> I got the amazing personality that is Jay from lol. 
> 
> It's one of my favorite scenes.

After many drinks, the group was beyond inebriated enough to disregard anything they did wrong, right, or ridiculous.

Nigel furrowed his brows at the sight of Jay and Will on the dance floor, Darko rolling his eyes at how obvious his friend's  
jealousy was.

Jay grinned like a girl getting a Lamborghini cake for her sweet sixteen when Will tossed his shirt away and danced against  
his body; his shoulder blades and rear grinding against Jay's chest and groin in alluringly shocking movements to the   
club's pulsating music. 

 

"-and you're NOT going to pumble his face in?" Darko asked out of nowhere. 

Nigel snapped out of his thoughts, turning his eyes from the two younger men to Darko in question.

"Nigel, I can tell you like the boy, and Jay is very clearly having a bigger influence on him than you are. You   
either need to speak the fuck up some more or accept that Jay will get whatever the shit he wants."  
Darko slightly raised both hands in submission during his statment, hoping Nigel wouldn't take  
it offensively. 

Nigel blinked at him and sighed. "You're right. Thank you, - rutty lil' cunt." 

"There it is." Darko smirked. 

\---

"DARKO, D-DARKO, Darko, hey, Darko, hey um, I wanted to ask you earlier...I *hiccup*...I wanted to ask  
if you could..could help m-me learn to garden, bet-better *hic*." 

Darko tensed over the request, snapping his eyes to Jay immediately.

"Oopsie." Jay grinned and itched the front of his neck.   
"Hey don't get mad at Jay, I think that's, that's awesome! I really would uh, would love if you c-could though,  
please? Please Dee, please Dee, pleeeeease Dee!" Will wrapped his arms around Darko's shoulders from behind the booth  
as he begged, smelling of booze and nose reddened from snorting the drug. 

"Fuck, okay, Christ kid, you're needy as shit when you're trashed." Darko scoffed and pushed the boy off him.  
"YES! I, William Graham, have a - a gardening tutorrrr!" Will shouted in the loud club, giggling when Darko shoved  
him off balance. 

"-ohp!" Will yelped when he bumped into a stranger. "Watch yourself, faggot!" The man growled at Will, pushing him   
hard backwards a foot. 

Suddenly the man was in a headlock, a thick flexing bicep wrapped around his neck tight as his arm was twisted behind  
his back with a painful cry.

"Are you fuckin' jokin' me dude!?" Jay shouted in the man's ear, ignoring his choking protests and struggle. "YOU'RE FUCKING  
JOKING ME, RIGHT DUDE!? GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, GET OUTTA HERE AND DON'T FUCKIN' COME BACK, RIGHT?! YOU'RE  
FUCKING KIDDING ME WITH THIS SHIT YOU GOTTA BE-" Jay cursed and laughed in sarcastic disbelief as he dragged the man  
by the throat straight out of the club, kicking him hard to the ground through the door.

"You've got some BALLS bringing that language in this fucking club dude, you should try fuckin' SUCKIN some for a change."  
Jay slammed the door shut as a few witnesses applauded him, walking back to the three.

Will gawked at Jay as Nigel and Darko chuckled with their own applause. "Shut it you unhelpful old geezers...you okay kiddo?"  
Jay grabbed the back of Will's neck, tightening his hand a bit in the short curls as he tilted to look in his wide eyes. 

"I- uh, yeah. Shit... ha. That was awesome." Will hugged Jay, recoilng when he felt how soaking wet with sweat the man was.

"Ack! Gross!" Will wiped at his own arms to push the wetness off.

Jay laughed and apologized, "I just came from the gym buddy, get used to it." 

\---


	8. The Wrong Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio can't seem to find Will in the middle of their night.
> 
> They leap to action in search of the inebriated boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to.
> 
>  
> 
> Really, I swear.

After another hour, the drugs and alchohol mixing in Will's veins had his mind flushed in a hazy buzz,  
the club around him seeming like muffled static.

He swayed in the dancing crowd, smiling at nothing as the bodies moved him deeper into the pit,  
random hands touching him without feeling as he sunk. 

\---

Jay returned to the table and leaned on the palms of his hands against the wood.  
"Where's the kid?" Nigel asked, noticing he was alone.

"What do you mean? I left him with you two blokes, I had to take a piss." Jay squinted in confusion at them.  
Nigel and Darko looked at each other with worried eyes now, the three jumping to action as they began to  
search for Will in the large club. 

"Will!?" Jay cried out, practically hopeless to be heard under the blaring music. "Will!" Nigel and Darko tried  
as Jay did anyway, pushing their way through the people carefully.

\---

The three came together at the opposite end of the crowd, huffing as they tried to look over the top of heads  
for the curly mess.

Jay turned to look at the emergency exit door, his gut telling him to check.

He rushed over and slammed the large handle in to shove the door open, stepping out into the alley to search for Will.   
Hearing a car door shut on the other end, he snapped his head in the direction.

He froze when he spotted the car parked at the opening of the alley, realizing the man who walked from the right side  
back door around to the left side driver door was the vulgar man he threw out of the club earlier. 

Taking a few slow steps toward the vehicle, the man saw him and hurried into his seat, shutting the door and starting the  
car quickly. The only thing he could see in the back seat was a white sneaker that kicked the window once. 

Jay quickened his pace as thoughts raced through his mind, putting together a frightening puzzle behind his eyes. 

Nigel and Darko stepped out of the emergency exit and furrowed their brows as Jay suddenly took off into a sprint,  
leaving the alley when a car burnt out and sped away.

"JAY!?" Nigel shouted, hitting Darko's shoulder, alerting him to follow as he started to run too when Jay dissapeared   
around the building's corner. 

"JAY!!!" Darko called out too, running just a foot back from Nigel's long strides. 

They rounded the corner to barely see Jay in the distance, still full sprint as the taillights of the car got  
away from him.

The two finally caught up to him since he was rushing back toward them. "What the fuck Jay, what happened?!"  
"Shh shh shh! Give me a pen! Pen, give me a pen god dammit!!" Jay shouted, patting Darko down in search of   
a writing tool. 

Nigel pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and Jay snatched it, panting as he wrote on his inner forearm.

Nigel and Darko watched as the man muttered to himself. "...f-four..delta..two.."

"Jay..?" "I got it. I got his fuckin' plate- I GOT YOUR FUCKING PLATES YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!!" Jay screamed  
to the air in the direction of the fleeing car, breathing heavy as he panicked. 

"Will you tell us what the fuck happened now!?" Nigel yelled, gripping Jay's sweat drenched arms with a stern look.

"I heard him, I fucking heard him, I heard 'm. He shut the back door of his car, he fucking, he fucking saw me see  
him and flipped his shit, he jumped in and took off like a fuckin' cunt, he has Will, he has to. I saw his sneaker, I'm fuckin'   
sure of it. God DAMMIT!!!" Jay whipped his arm from Nigel's hand and crashed his fist into the cement wall, a few   
pebbles breaking from the building as blood immediately rose from the skin-stripped knuckles.

Nigel and Darko were speechless for a moment, Darko looking to Nigel and seeing the man's neck veins begin to  
strain and redden in fury. 

"...Darko, go search every fucking inch of the club in case the boy is somewhere we didn't look. Jay- I'm going  
to have to hit your pretty little truck."

Jay nodded shakily with adrenaline coursing through him, understanding the man's plan to find the abductor.

"Fuckin' dude's got the wrong bitch-YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG BITCHES!!" Jay yelled, hitting the wall again without a flinch. 

Nigel stopped him from harming his fist any further with a firm grip. 

Jay shuddered furiously as he stared into Nigel's sharp telling eyes. 

"We'll fucking find him."

\---


	9. Brian Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sidebar chapter for anyone curious who I see as Will's father. 
> 
> \- Mark Ruffalo seems like the perfect fit to me personally, Will's hazel  
> blue-green eyes and skin would come from his mom, his curls and scruff  
> and most of his body features from his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* Just realized I prefer putting a reference to imagination.
> 
> :)

    

 

_m a r k    r u f f a l o_

 

**a s**

 

_b r i a n   g r a h a m_

 


	10. Mother of Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel, Jay and Darko find Will's abductor's address,
> 
> Jay lets off his steam first before Darko and Nigel decide the man's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, I'm one of those huge dorks  
> for Brownham side ships. 
> 
> I just fucking love Brown's cute little crush on him dammit.

  

 

 

Nigel and Darko stood over the man's body, watching his bloody swollen face groan in pain  
as he tried and failed to turn to crawl away from the foreign men.

 

Jay huffed in the background, wiping the blood from his face and working at untying the ropes from  
Will's wrists and ankles, the unconscious boy not reacting to the movement.

 

"Would you like to do the honours?" Darko asked Nigel, twisting the silencer onto his pistol.  
"...should we?" He raised a brow, looking back down to the barely recognizable abductor beneath them.  
"It's your call. He's clearly important somehow, witch a house like this. Might be a risky kill. On the other  
hand, we don't know what he did to the kid yet, and we'll only find out if we interrogate the fuck- which  
seems unlikely seeing that Jay just about smashed his jaw into shit, or if Will remembers anything when he  
wakes up- which doesn't seem to be very soon." Darko sighed through his words, turning around to  
watch Jay crouched down to the basement floor holding Will in a tight embrace, whispering something  
into the boys curls as he rocked him gently.

 

"Well we know this much; the rutty cunt kidnapped our kid. He has him tied up in his basement like an animal.  
He knocked him around a bit, leaving bruises and a cut on his face including a fuckin' black eye. And from what  
I can tell, he drugged him up heavily after the kid couldn't put up any more of a fight. Who the fuck knows  
what he put in him, or if he violated him. I have to say my imagination is getting the better of me-" Nigel  
looked to Darko with anger in his burning crimson eyes, telling him without another word to hand him the  
gun.

 

"Good call."

 

Nigel pressed the end of the barrel to the man's temple, twitching a scowl as he glared down at him.

"Dasvidaniya." He muttered, pulling the trigger once.

 

 

\----

"...is Jay going to be alright?" Darko asked, gesturing his jaw over at the man in the living room on  
the couch. Nigel sat his drink down on the dining table they sat at by the kitchen, looking over  
to watch for a moment.

Jay sat sideways with his legs crossed Indian style, shirtless with a pair of faded gray jeans, his back to them  
as he hunched over Will's head in his lap. He continued to stroke the unconscious boys short messy curls,  
staring down at the closed eyes for over an hour now.

 

"He's worried just like we are- and waiting. We don't want to do anything to make his condition worse since  
we don't know what the fuck he put in him...who knows how much longer he'll be out. Jay's just...more  
emotional. You know how he is....he'll be fine once the kid wakes up. His imagination is getting the  
best of him, probably thinks this is somehow his fault." Nigel answered quietly, waving a hand for  
Darko not to worry. Darko huffed and nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

Jay sniffed once, holding the sides of Will's face lightly with his injured knuckles shredded and bruised,  
blood dried above his shaky fingers. He hunched over more to place a kiss to Will's nose and whispered  
to him- "I'm so fucking sorry Willy...please wake up...please."

 

Will moaned softly in response to the touch, Jay's chest swelling up as his eyes widened in anticipation.

 

"J..Jay-?"

 

The two chairs in the background loudly scooted from the table as the  
two men leapt up and hurried over as soon as they heard the single word  
come quietly from the couch.

 

Will's eyes fluttered open lazily, looking up at Jay, Nigel and Darko above him.

 

"Would ya look at those beautiful bright fuckin' eyes...mother of Mary."

 

Jay said with a teary eyed grin.

 

\----


	11. A Bonus Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is chosen to take care of Will once he wakes up,
> 
>  
> 
> easing into conversation Jay learns new information and decides  
> to act immediately on the more important news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Mmmmmybubbles.

 

     


 

 

  
Will sat quietly in the bathtub, the purple and pink water and bubbles surrounding  
him as he sunk down a bit.

 

Nigel and Darko stood outside the door listening, Jay crouched beside the tub  
inside gently sliding a sudsy loofa across Will's chest and around the front of his neck.

"...how's that?" Jay asked in almost a whisper, circling the sponge down the boy's shoulder.

"It's nice....thank you.." Will responded under his breath, staring down at his knees that poked  
up from under the foamy water.

 

"Good...don't even mention it..you feel a bit better? Should I get you something to help your head?"  
Jay eyed the young man's slightly vacant gaze, tilting his head a bit to get a better look at him.

"Hm..? Oh...uh...no...I'm, I'm fine..."

 

"Okay, if you're sure..what're you thinking about, if you don't mind me askin'?"

 

Will looked at him now, staring in his eyes for a long silent moment. Jay tensed up with the  
sudden solid eye contact, pausing the loofa in his hand.

 

"How did he know my name?" Will asked, the wide sad eyes turning to confused thoughts.

 

Jay's neck tightened at the question, face twisting in surprise as he dropped the sponge.  
"...he said your fucking name?" Jay leaned back on his heels, squinting at Will.

 

Will nodded and blinked at him, "Yeah...he said it in the alley when I stepped out to smoke  
a cigarette. I..I know I could smoke in the club, but...I needed fresh air. I felt crowded and  
like I was too high to be stuck in the middle of that many people. He said my name and I  
turned around right into his fist...it didn't knock me out though, I'm not weak." Will's tone  
suddenly seemed defensive toward Jay.

 

"Hey, no one ever fucking said you were weak, not for a god damned second. I fucking saw  
the bloke before I beat the shit out of him, you definitely got a few good ones in. He wasn't  
lookin pretty. You did good puttin' up a fight kiddo." Jay reached out and ran his fingers through  
Will's wet hair.

 

Will nodded again and stared at him in thought. "I did...I tried to fight him off but I was too messed  
up on the drugs and drinks...he knocked the wind out of me when he hit me in the stomach and  
dragged me to his car. I tried to kick out the window and get anyone's attention but I threw up  
in the backseat. I.."

 

"Wait-" Jay stopped him and stood up. Will looked up at him with a furrowed brow, frowning as  
he noticed Jay's face turn to worry.

 

"You threw up in his car?"

 

"Yeah...I was..I was fucked up and he hit me in the stomach then choked me half to death when  
he dragged me across the alley, what?" Will frowned harder, thinking he was being mocked.

 

"Shit-" Jay whipped the bathroom door open, Nigel and Darko taking a quick step back in surprise  
from the entrance.

 

Jay rolled his eyes at them and shut the door behind him.

 

"Can you fucking identify someone being somewhere through puke? The kid said he barfed  
in the backseat of the motherfucker's car." Jay huffed, looking between the two for an answer.

 

"Not really...they can really just figure out what the person had for dinner and what drugs they took."

 

"Okay but it being in his backseat lets the coppers know there had to be someone in the car with  
him tonight. Then they'll look into hey, where was the fucker before he went home. Oh, Nigel and  
Darko's fucking club. What happened at the club? That's right, he called a kid a faggot and got violently  
dragged out of the building by the bouncer slash MMA fighter who has a history of assaults and drug use.  
How convenient that there was an audience to applaud the scene, including Nigel and Darko. What's this now?  
Darko has a gun with matching ballistics to the bullet in this rich cunt's head? Perfect." Jay huffed anxiously.

Nigel and Darko looked at each other, silently understanding what they had to do.

 

"Sounds like we have a bonus mess to take care of before daylight."

 

\---


	12. Just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay stays with Will while Nigel and Darko go to take care of the  
> new task.
> 
> Will and Jay have a short but sweet conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hello darkness my old friend* ~
> 
> I'm trash.

  

 

 

Jay sighed and watched Will dress, sitting on the sinks counter patiently.

 

"...so..are they going to be okay without..without you to help...?" Will asked  
nervously pulling the silk pajama bottoms up over his bare rear.

 

"They know how to handle themselves...it's just really good you told us what happened in time."  
Jay answered, staring hard at the finger bruises on the boy's hips and throat before blinking away  
to avoid his temping furious outburst. It wasn't the right time to ask what he remembered happening.

 

Will grabbed the plain grey t-shirt and pulled it over his torso, sighing as he looked into the mirror  
briefly to see the black eye and scabbing fist mark on his cheek.

 

"Will..kiddo...I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't know he was such a fucking..psycho...I wouldn't have pissed him off  
like that in the club if..-" "Jay, shut the fuck up. Seriously?" Will glared at him and stepped over, hesitating before  
he stood on his toes to place a soft kiss to Jay's lips.

 

Jay's eyes widened in shock, his heart skipping a hard beat over the unexpected moment. 

 

Will dropped back down from the balls of his feet to look at Jay, scrunching his brows curiously.

"...thank you for being an amazing person...and...I...just,.. thank you..." Will pressed his forehead  
to Jay's chest, sighing shakily as Jay was left speechless.

 

He slowly raised his hands from the counter, wrapping them around Will's shoulders and forcing a tight  
hug as he buried his chin in the messy curls. His face twisted into an abrupt outpour of fury, sorrow and  
love when a loud muffled sob escaped his throat, fingers digging and clenching Will's shirt in the embrace  
as he trembled.

 

Will frowned and scooted closer to the counter to wrap his own arms around Jay's waist, pushing his face  
harder between the man's chest and shoulder.

 

"FFFffuck.." Jay whimpered and hunched over, bending Will backwards slightly as he sobbed once more  
and sniffed to contain his emotions that threatened to burst through his seams.

 

Will winced a bit at the slightly painful angle but ignored it, blinking hard to fight the tears ready  
to drop from his eyes. He raised his head from Jay's chest to pull him into another kiss, Jay sighing with  
sad heavy eyes that closed slowly when Will didn't break the comforting touch.

 

"Jay..I..." Will started after the long moment, pulling his mouth half an inch away from Jay's.

 

"No..kiddo, just....just.." Jay whispered hoarsely, grabbing the back of Will's curls to pull him back into  
the sweet kiss once again.

   
\-----


	13. No Shame or Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discusses how to handle Brian Graham dropping  
> by for a business meeting, Will having spent a good deal of time  
> with the trio.
> 
> Will doesn't look too good after the abduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is in emotional distress after finishing season 2 of Kingdom*
> 
> I need support.

  

 

 

  
A few days later, Jay and Will sat by the poolside in the bright daylight, Jay's legs wrapped around Will's shoulders as  
the boy floated in the pool under him.

 

Nigel and Darko sat at the patio set a few feet back from them, talking over drinks as Nigel stared over at the two.

Jay ran his fingers through Will's short hair, looking up at the sky through his white rimmed sunglasses as Will  
talked about what kind of dog he hopes to get next.

 

Darko snapped his fingers twice in front of Nigel's face, turning his attention back to him.

"Hey, you still with me? Or are you fantasizing about a threesome with those fuckers?"

Nigel scoffed and pushed his hand away, returning to his whiskey.

 

"Anyway, as I was saying, Brian is going to drop by today. I think we need to talk to  
Will about how he wants to handle what happened. If he wants to tell his father, that's fine.  
But we can't let him know the extra details, you know, like the murder and who it was. Just  
that an asshole took him, and we roughed him up a bit. If he doesn't want to tell, even better,  
we can just say him and Jay were sparring and shit and he got knocked around."

 

"Right. I'll handle that with Jay then." Nigel sat his glass down and stood from the seat.

 

\---

 

Darko dipped his feet in the pool beside Will, nudging his shoulder with his foot under the water  
as the young man looked up at him. He frowned at the black eye and cut on his pink cheek, exhaling  
hard as he reached out to ghost his knuckle over the injury. Will laughed and leaned away from the touch,  
grabbing Darko's hand to stop him. "I'm fine, really. Wish everyone would quit treating me like a baby." Will  
said through a light chuckle. Darko rolled his eyes and placed his hand back to the edge of the pool.

 

"What're Jay and Nigel talking about inside?" "..nothing much, just, your father is stopping by for business  
in about an hour." 

 

Will's eyes snapped up at him, quickly understanding what the fuss was suddenly about. "I don't want him  
to know." He said blatantly, face grown stern as he stared up at Darko.

 

Darko blinked at him and nodded once. "...Well, that takes care of most of it then. You got roughed up a bit  
sparring with Jay, is that alright with you?" "Yeah, yeah that's fine. Please. Just, stick with that." Will sighed in  
relief, ducking down under the water and swimming to the other end before he rose again.

 

He turned around to see Darko was already walking away, his bare feet dripping on the ceramic tile that  
turned into concrete before stepping inside the medium home.

 

Will inhaled deep, then exhaled slowly with his chin and nose just under the water, bubbles vibrating around  
his face as he closed his eyes and sunk down to sit at the bottom.

\---

"Okay, so, yeah that's great, hey Brian I beat the shit out of your kid sparring, oh yeah no he's okay  
I barely touched him except he has a black eye, split lip and cut cheek and not to mention finger bruises  
on his hips if ya'll haven't noticed. That's perfectly normal in a SPARRING session." Jay tossed his glasses to the  
table as he scowled at the two men.

 

"Jay- Will doesn't want him to know. At all. Not even that he was taken. It's what he's comfortable with.  
He trusts you and Brian can tell how friendly the two of you are so it wont be a big deal. We can have  
the kid put on a shirt and proper shorts so the bruises below wont be noticeable-"

 

"CAN YOU, OKAY LISTEN, CAN YOU HEAR YOURSELF? AND HOW FUCKED UP IT SOUNDS?!" Jay shouted,  
pointing at his own temples as he stepped close to Darko angrily.

 

Darko squinted a glare at him, warning him to step back as he did with a curse.

 

"Fuck it, okay fuck, fuck it, fine. I'll take the blame for his injuries then. If that's what he wants. Just..  
don't let him fucking see the kid's fucking waist, I sweat to god damn Christ I'll never ever admit that  
I did that SHIT to him." Jay spat and stomped into the kitchen to snatch a beer out of the fridge.

Nigel and Darko frowned and stepped back outside.

 

\---

"Brian Graham, how the fuck are you?" Darko grinned and greeted Brian with Nigel as he  
came through the back gate to the pool.

 

"Hey Nigel, Darko, I'm good. How's business? And Will seems to like staying with ya'll, he  
hasn't been trouble has he?" Brian smiled gently and glanced over to Will who laid on a beach  
chair, dressed in a gray t-shirt and swim shorts, Jay's sunglasses over his eyes as he tried to sleep  
with his arms behind his head.

 

"No he's been having fun, trying to keep him out of trouble of course. He's been interested in Jay's  
fights lately, so they got to training together and he got a bit roughed up sparring with Jay. He's  
a tough fucking kid you've got, Brian." Darko smiled and shook his hand.

 

"Yeah? Nice to hear he's back to working out. Try to keep on him with that then, it's a relief."

"He's the strongest fucker I know," Jay stepped in, shaking Brian's hand next.

  
"- sorry if it looks worse than it is." He added, glancing over at Will who stretched as he woke up.

"You sure look like you fought a brick wall, shit." Brian said, looking down at Jay's shredded healing knuckles.  
"Ha, oh, that's uh, exactly as you said. Brick wall."

 

Nigel scoffed and placed an arm around Brian's shoulders to lead him to the table for their meeting.

 

\---

"Hey...how was the short nap?" Jay asked, hovering over Will as he stared down at him. "Hm? Oh...barely  
got a wink in...but it's alright. Is it okay I talk to dad, or not right now?" Will strained a groan as he stretched  
his aching muscles.

 

"They're about done talking, so, go ahead if you want." Jay helped him stand and leaned in a bit for a kiss,  
stopping when Will recoiled and darted his eyes from him to his dad in the background back to Jay.

 

"I...oh...sorry, he doesn't fuckin' know? Shit...I'm sorry." Jay fumbled a step back and rubbed the back  
of his neck, peeking over his shoulder to see Brian hadn't noticed the attempted kiss, submerged in his  
conversation with Nigel and Darko.

 

"N-no..he doesn't. Don't apologize, I'm the one who's sorry, I should have let you know...yknow...just,  
fuck, I'm sorry Jay." Will flushed red and pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking to his  
feet shamefully.

 

"Fuck off with that, no shame or blame in it- I understand. Hey, go talk to your pops, go go go-"

  
Jay shoved Will away towards his dad as the boy chuckled shyly at the brief touch to his bottom,  
running his hands through his messy short hair and approached his father.

 

 

\---

 


	14. Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a short conversation with his father,
> 
> once again left without the simple nurturing words he wants to hear. 
> 
>  
> 
> The older men distract him with conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghdsklafjwoe;pweifsnv

 

  
   

 

 

"How's it goin' kid?" Brian sat back in his seat with the glass in hand, looking up at Will as he stepped over.  
"Good, I've been havin' fun. How's things at home? Should I come back?" Will asked, sitting in the seat  
beside him and leaned his elbows to his knees as he looked at his father. "Nah, you keep doin' what you're  
doing. I hear you're taking back to working out?"

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just a bit of sparring with Jay now and then. He's a fuckin' MMA fighter, used to be a champ  
too. So, I could use the challenge to push myself." Will smiled and took his sunglasses off, running his hand  
through his sweaty hair. "Whoa, looks like you took a hard elbow from Jay then-" Brian leaned forward  
to touch Will's black eye. "Shit, yeah, I forget it's even there. Doesn't hurt, ha."

 

Brian scrunched his face a bit, eyeing the two bruises and cut on the corner of his bottom lip. "...you sure  
everything's okay here? I mean, you know what these guys do, right? You're not getting mixed up in it,  
just hanging out?" "Yeah- of course. I'm close to Jay's age and Nigel and Darko are like hidden softy babysitters."

 

Will chuckled when Brian laughed at that, "Oh shit, are they really? That's fuckin' hilarious. Hey, I gotta get  
going though, you uh...just let me know if you end up in some deep shit or if Jay's being too rough. See  
ya 'round." Brian patted Will on the shoulder and walked over to shake the three's hands before heading  
toward the gate.

 

He turned to throw one last wave at Will, who half stood with a smile and waved back- "See ya dad, love  
you-!" The gate shut and Will sat back in the chair, staring at the fence for a moment.

 

Darko glanced at Nigel, then back to his drink as he stepped back inside the house. Jay frowned and  
followed Darko to retrieve a beer for the boy.

 

Nigel walked over to Will, nudging his shoulder hard once as he snapped out of thought. "Huh? Oh, hey.  
Zoned out a bit there." Will huffed and rubbed his eyes, wincing sharply at the accidental pressure on his  
bruise.

 

"Watch it brat...how you feeling? Wanna talk about anything?" Nigel sat beside him where Brian had a moment ago,  
wrapping one arm around the young mans shoulders.

 

"Mmnot really, nothing much to say...why?"

 

"Will...I can tell there's shit you need to talk about...I'm here for you. All three of us are. We've taken you in  
as one of our own, and we care about our own. So don't be afraid to say what's on your mind. Just cause  
we're a pile of violent drug toting brutes with guns doesn't mean we don't have mental shit to deal with."

 

Will opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when a loud song began to play from Jay's large boom box  
beside the pool chairs. Jay approached the two with beers in hand as he danced slowly up to them.

 

Nigel sighed as Will giggled at the silly man shaking his hips over to the patio set.

 

"Beer's for my lovely, lovely babies." They thanked him and broke into casual conversation.

 

\---

That night, the group got drunk at the house, tea lights strung around the pool and back porch  
dimly lit the yard as the wooden park bench table filled with food and drinks.

 

Jay cackled loudly as Darko tripped over a bucket of cigarette butts, the man cursing at his drunken  
stumble. Will giggled into his hands as Nigel grinned beside him.

 

"You fuckin' ditz. Handle your booze like a man dammit." Nigel demanded, throwing a bag of chips  
at Darko who caught them with a proud smirk before popping them open and scarfing a handful down.

 

"Mmmph?" Darko held the bag of Lays out to Jay, offering him to help himself. "Nope- got a cut  
coming up soon, I'd rather use my empty calories on some fuckin' alcohol." Jay scoffed and chugged a large  
sip of his beer, shoving the chips away from his face.

 

"A cut? You have a fight after it?" Will perked up curiously, hiccupping once and covering his mouth.

Jay looked at Will with a mischievous smile. "Why yes, in fact I do. I got a sponsor from a shitty energy  
drink company and signed on to a card to fight some bozo called The Destroyer."

 

"Uh...um, Ryan Wheeler?...." Will stammered, squinting at Jay now. Jay widened his eyes and sat his beer down  
loudly to the table. "You know this fucker?"

 

Nigel and Darko looked between the two in confusion. "Yeah, he's the guy who was a pro with a few titles but,  
then he put his dad in a wheel chair and went to jail for like four years...he just got out a few months ago didn't  
he? How do you not know anything about the guy you're gonna fight?" Will stifled a burp and took a sip of his  
drink.

 

"I don't research their fuckin' family history's kiddo I watch them fight on a video- set them up and knock 'em down."  
Jay furrowed his brow and finished the last of the bottle before standing to go grab the whiskey.

 

Will watched him walk away to slide the door open and shut behind him.

 

"Did..I say something wrong?" Will frowned to Nigel and Darko.

 

"Well...yes and no. It's not your fault either way though. He doesn't like knowing personal shit about who he's fighting,  
otherwise he can't get their troubles out of his head. He needs to focus on simply fighting. If we don't find a way to  
sidetrack his mind before the fight he's just going to think about the man's fucked up situation with his disabled father."  
Nigel answered, rubbing Will's back to comfort him.

 

"O-Oh, oh shit...I'm so sorry..." Will covered his flushed red face with his hands, hunching over in drunken distress as  
Darko chuckled at him. "Oh hush, he'll be fine. Give him a few more drinks and a shard of powder and it'll be out  
of his head."

 

Will nodded and huffed, slouching over and stretching his arms across the table to plant his forehead on the wood.

 

\---


	15. Fucked Up Is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay finally gets Will to talk about what he went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scowls at self*
> 
> Me trash.

  

 

 

After a few more hours of drinking and various drugs, Will laid on his back beside the pool, his legs dangling in  
the glowing water as he stared up at the sky- arms raised by the sides of his head.

 

Jay stepped over to the shirtless boy, glancing to the bruised hips above the sagging swim trunks.

 

"Hey..." Jay muttered, slipping a bit on wet ceramic tile and dropping to his rear beside Will to hand him a cigarette.

Will took it and placed it between his lips, letting Jay light it for him.

 

They sat in inebriated silence through half the cigarettes, Jay noticing Will's glossy bright eyes grow heavy and tired.

"...so..." Jay cleared his throat and stared down at his slow burning tobacco.

 

"Yeah. He did. Okay? Can everyone stop asking me with their fucking eyes?"

  
Jay dropped his cigarette into the pool, opening his mouth as his face twisted into fury and concern.

 

"DON'T." Will snapped, quickly climbing out of the pool, fumbling once when his wet feet tried to balance  
drunkly on the tile. Jay reached up to steady him, "Will- hey, please don't..don't leave..please-" Jay begged  
for the boy to stay with him, grunting as he tried to stand himself and follow.

 

Will shoved the gate open and stepped out, Jay hurrying after him after running into the swinging door.

"Will!" Jay grabbed his arm to pull him to a stop. "Will...I'm serious...please. I'm...I'm dying here kiddo...  
I can't stand not knowing where your head is at, it's driving me crazy. I could give a shit or two about what  
Ryan god damn Wheeler's life has been, but you...you're what I'm worried about so fucking bad. Please."  
Jay stared into his eyes, pleading as he held Will's hand in both of his injured fists.

 

Will stared back at him, sighing with a tinge of guilt on his breath.

 

He pulled Jay a few feet further from the gate, sitting on the curb heavily as he lost a bit of  
his balance. Jay tried to help him settle, sitting next to him with their thighs brushing together.

 

"...I, don't..I don't know what to tell you besides that, Jay. What do you want to hear, the fucking details?  
I don't think so. It's bad enough that it happened and you know but the last thing you need is a script."  
Will rubbed his face, almost as if trying to wipe away the redness burning on his cheeks.

 

"I don't want you to feel alone in this. I'm here, and I'm- I'm listening...if you'd rather talk when, when  
yknow, we're not fucked up-" "No, fucked up is good...fucked up is probably the only way...and I'm  
not alone in it...you said you beat him near to death s-so..."

 

Jay nodded and looked down at his feet, waiting for Will to go on.

 

"I barely remember it, basically...it's like...remembering a really bad dream. He drugged me with something  
in a needle, dragged...dragged me somewhere by my arms. All I could see was red and black. Then it felt  
like someone was crushing my waist..."

 

Jay blinked at the memory of the mans large home, the three of them searching the rooms until they found  
Will and the abductor in the basement. He remembered the red and black silk pillows and comforter  
messed and wrinkled on the king-size mattress in the upstairs bedroom. His chest swelled in anger as he  
imagined the sweet young man trying his best to fight the stranger from mounting him, the drugs causing  
him to fail as his hand lazily gripped for anything to hold.

 

Will sniffed once, snapping Jay back to attention as he spoke again. "Then it just, hurt. Then it didn't stop  
hurting. Then...he put like three more needles in me...I think, I think he was trying to kill me by overdosing me.  
I passed out and woke up on the couch with you." Will sighed and glanced over at Jay, turning his head away  
as he cleared his throat.

 

"Shit...Will..." "Did- did you ever find out how he knew my name?" Will interrupted his reply, returning his eyes  
to Jay. "Huh? Oh..uh, yeah...he uhm..he knows one of the bartenders and apparently asked her who 'the kid'  
hanging out with Nigel and Darko was. We don't blame her, she didn't know what he wanted."

 

"Mm...I was afraid he knew my father or something..." Jay scrunched his face in confusion at that.

"I'm sorry, why would that be the first thing you think?" He squinted at Will, feeling a bit of regret at the  
sudden seemingly angry question.

 

"I- just, that's the kind of people he hangs out with sometimes...not, not the...you know, assault particularly  
but the homophobic shit..." Will frowned and hiccupped once.

 

"Oh? Is that fuckin' so? That's something fucking wonderful to learn. So, your pops is a prick." Jay tightened  
his fists and shook his head, fighting off his anger.

 

"Don't call him that!" Will stumbled and stood, glaring down at Jay. Jay stood as well, apologizing as he reached  
out to try and pull him into a hug.

 

"I'm gonna go take another hit if there's any shit left." Will avoided the man and slammed the gate door open as  
he departed back to the poolside.

 

\---

 

"You might wanna slow down kiddo." Darko warned, watching the young man inhale three straight lines of  
thin white powder. Will shuddered and sniffed hard, wiping his nose quickly as he huffed.

 

"I'm fine! Fuck, can every, can- can everyone just stop worrying about what I'm doing? For fucks sake you  
guys just did a crap load of blow and your fine, I'm fine, we're all fine, it's fine!" Will swatted a glass  
from the coffee table, the whiskey cup shattering against the wall. Nigel and Darko watched, wide eyed  
as Will stomped away to the kitchen- throwing cabinets open as he searched for something.

 

"...go get Jay." Nigel muttered to Darko who nodded in response and climbed from the couch with a strained  
groan. "Righty ho-." He sighed, flinching a bit when he heard the boy break something else in the background.

 

\---

 

"Will? Will! Will, hey- hey hey hey, stop!" Jay rushed over, rounding the counter and wrapping his arms strongly  
around Will's shoulders to stop him from throwing an empty bottle of vodka.

 

"Fuck OFF!!!" "No, Will, come on, come here..." Jay hushed him, leading him out of the kitchen to the bedroom.  
Darko swept up the glass as Nigel followed and stood outside the bedroom door, hesitating to go in.

  
"I'm not fucking tired, I'm-" "Hey, listen...I'm gonna go to sleep with you...I'm tired. I don't wanna pass out alone..  
can you stay here with me?...please?" Jay helped him into the bed, pulling a sheet over his dried swim trunks and  
bare chest.

 

"...fine..." Will grumbled and turned his back to him, sighing hard as he fought his spinning hazy vision.

Jay smiled sadly, climbing in beside him as Nigel cracked the door open and peeked in. Jay held a finger to  
his lips to keep the man quiet and pointed up at the ceiling light. Nigel nodded and leaned over to flick the switch  
on the wall, the room flooding dark except for a dim glow from the outside pool outlining the window.

 

He shut the door gently and returned to help Darko clean up the mess.

 

\---


	16. Champion Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men grow concerned about Will's suddenly heavy  
> use of drugs and alcohol.
> 
> Will grows tired of the concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scowls even harder at myself*
> 
> ugh

 

 

Jay woke up alone, grunting as his head throbbed in a painful hangover. He looked around and coughed a few  
times, climbing out of bed and pulling sweatpants over his boxers. "Will?" He croaked, walking  
down the hall to the living room.

He studied the house, noticing the half cleaned up mess and Darko passed out on the couch. Nigel had to be in  
the other bedroom since the door was shut.

 

"What the fuck-" Jay noticed the bag that Darko usually kept the drugs hidden in pulled out and open on the coffee table.  
Darko was always sure to hide the bag after a night of heavy use, incase someone happened to waltz in the house while  
they slept.

 

He furrowed his brow once he finally realized there was music playing faintly outside, so he made his way to the back  
patio and stopped in his tracks when he closed the sliding door behind him.

 

The stereo played at a medium volume, a Mexican tune rattling the speakers as Will hummed along.

 

"Will?" He slowly approached him, wincing at the bright sunlight reflecting from the pool. Will sat on one foot,  
the other dangling in the water as he mumbled the lyrics under his breath. His hair a mess, poking out to the left  
in a bed headed manner, wearing a gray t-shirt above his black swim trunks.

 

"Will...hey, Willy what're you doin up this fuckin' early?" He tapped Will's shoulder and frowned when the boy looked up  
at him. His pupils constricted to small black dots with bright blue eyes lost and glossed over.

 

"...hey." Will blinked slowly and looked back to his hands as he kicked a bit of water up.

 

"...what the fuck did you do? Did..you fucking use heroin?" Jay scowled and tensed his jaw, recognizing  
the state he was in.

 

"Mm.." He sighed and laid on his back now, closing his eyes as his mind fluttered away.

"...fuck...." Jay whispered under his breath, his eyes moving from Will to the used needle and spoon  
floating in the pool beside his submerged foot.

 

\---

 

Nigel helped Jay carry Will to the bedroom, the boy groaning in protest once before falling immediately to sleep.

"...this isn't good." Nigel muttered. Jay nodded and rubbed his temple. "He'll...he'll be fine. I wont let him keep  
this up. I know how he'll be but, I'm not going to let him." Jay replied, softly shutting the door and sighing as  
Nigel patted his shoulder.

 

"I'm sure you'll be the one he'll listen to. So...try your best. Kid doesn't know what he's getting into."

 

\---

 

A few days passed, the group doing their usual hangout's, Brian never stopping by for more than a few minutes.

Darko watched Will as he left the porch to 'use the bathroom' again for the third time in a short amount of time.  
"Does the fuckin' kid have a bladder infection or is he wanking off?" Darko asked, glancing to Nigel  
and Jay curiously.

 

Nigel looked to Jay in wait of an answer as well. "Huh? Oh, fuck if I know, he must just be drinking too much  
too quick. Gotta slow him down on the booze- enough with the toasts and group shots. Let him drink at  
his own pace you old fucking geezers." Jay scolded the two with a scoff, Darko scoffing at the response.

Nigel didn't seem amused at all as he stared at the door Will left through.

 

When Will finally returned, they greeted him sarcastically welcoming him back. Will laughed at them, sitting  
at the table and picking up his glass of whiskey to simply swirl it around rather than drink it.

 

Jay's smile faltered when he spotted a single drop of red on Will's white 'champion' pullover hoodie sleeve,  
just below the bend of his inner-elbow.

 

Nigel and Darko scooted back in their chairs when Jay suddenly shot up out of his seat, shoving the metal  
legs away as he snagged Will's hoodie by the collar and dragged him into the house. Will shouted and cursed  
in surprise at him when he was thrown to the couch harshly.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK JAY-!?" He froze when Jay yanked his sleeve up to see the needle tracks. Jay glared furiously  
at him, huffing as he tried to calm himself.

 

"...fuck off Jay." Will snarled, pulling the sleeve back down and standing to just barely meet his eyes, the slightly  
taller man's face twisted in anger, glaring right back down into his without a word.

Will broke the tense contact and left for the kitchen with a scoff.

 

Jay stood in silent fury, twitching his clenched fist once as the  
heated emotion turned to concern.

 

\---

 

 

 


	17. Novels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko just wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's like the cranky Uncle but on drugs.

  
    


 

 

"What the fuck was that all about?" Nigel asked, stepping inside to see Jay standing alone in the middle of the  
living room.

 

"You guys need to hide the shit better..." Jay mumbled with stress on his tone. "...that's usually Darko's  
area of expertise...I take it Will's quite the professional at hide and seek then?" Nigel frowned and watched  
Jay sit on the couch.

 

"Yeah no shit. He's like a fuckin' scavenger, I remember when I was deep in that shit and couldn't find the bag  
for the god damn life of me- yet somehow this kid finds it every fucking day?" Jay laughed in disbelief and Nigel  
chuckled. "He's a clever one, despite how reckless he is. Come on, let's go get him to calm down. Meanwhile,  
think of the last place the brat would ever look for Darko's next spot." Nigel grabbed his wrist and pulled him  
off the couch.

 

\---

 

"Hey..." Jay knocked on the bedroom doorway twice as he leaned in the room. Will sat Indian style at the  
food of the bed, stripped down to just his Dalmatian spotted boxers and one of Jay's 'NAVY STREET' flat bill  
caps resting loosely atop his messy short curls. "-can I come in?" He asked, eyeing the video game that  
blasted on the medium television a few feet away. Will glanced from the screen as he continued mashing  
buttons on the Xbox controller, a lollipop stick poking out from his closed lips.

 

He shrugged and blinked back to the screen, a muffled 'mmmrgh!- dick munch~' slipped from his tight lips  
as his character died. "Shit, sorry." Jay huffed and sat beside him. "S'okay...what's up?" "...just wanted to  
know if you're mad at me or some shit..."

 

"Uh..no? I thought you were the one mad at me?" Will raised a brow at him, eyes glossy and tired. "No..I'm  
not mad at you...I'm worried about you. You don't need to be fucking with that shit. I'm no hypocrite though  
so I admit I used to but I stopped because my life took a hard fucking turn for the worse very quick once  
I couldn't go a few hours without it. I don't wanna see you go through that. Will you do me a favor and slow  
way down with the powder? And don't ever touch H again? For me?" Jay lifted his cap from Will's head to run his  
fingers through the messy hair briefly before settling it back on.

 

"..yeah sure, of course...sorry I got you worried. I just, haven't been having the best sleep lately. It helped."  
Will paused the video game and looked at him, Jay melting over the sad puppy dog blues that beamed at him.

"Well shit kiddo you coulda asked big papa Jay for some help with that-" Jay shoved him backwards onto the mattress  
and straddled him between his knees, tickling his bare ribs as he leaned over to bite at Will's neck after snatching

the lollipop from Will's lips and tossed it.

 

The young man screamed with laughter, bucking his hips to try and free himself from the position. "JAY QUIT!!"  
He cried out as Jay cackled above him, whimpering through his tearful laughing. "JAY QWWWWIIIIIIIIIT~!" Jay  
mimicked Will's whiney voice, mocking him as he chuckled and stopped tickling the boy.

 

"You're such a douche!" Will huffed, panting to catch his breath between Jay's arms. Jay stared down at him with  
a goofy grin, turning to small smile- he kissed the tip of Will's nose. His smile widened when Will turned his face up  
to push his lips to Jay's mouth.

 

"Now, how can I actually help you have a good nights rest my sweet summer rose pedal of perfection~"

Will blushed and rolled his eyes at the man, "Good lord, that's a new one."

 

"I will create novels with sweet love names for you, little alcoholic gumdrop prince."

Will spat a loud laugh at that one, covering his face in embarrassment.

 

"You're a fuckin' nut." Will adjusted the black hat on his head since the writhing from Jay's  
silliness practically took it off.

 

"...I'll take that one. Lil' mean, but has two of my favorite words in it." Jay shrugged with a smirk.  
"- but we should seriously work on your sparring soon. You barely moved me with them weak little  
arms of yours."

 

"Fuck you, haha. Fine, tomorrow." Will sighed, staring up at the man who's face twisted a bit. He  
quirked his head a bit in confusion and frowned, wondering what he was making the face for.

Suddenly he made a hocking noise, a thick line of spit slowly dropping down toward Will who's  
eye's widened as he gasped. "JAY NO-!!!!" He slipped his knee up and swatted one arm from  
under the man's weight, throwing him off the side of the bed before the loogie could touch  
him.

 

Jay hit the ground with a flurry of laughter, heaving as he held his tight stomach.

"Phahaha-! There we fuckin' go, haha! I just gotta gross you out and your super strength returns!"

"God dammit Kulina." Will scowled with a sharp glare down at the floored idiot.

 

They both covered their mouths when Darko yelled in the distance,

  
"GO, THE FUCK, TO SLEEP!"

 

\---

 


	18. Ocean Of Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Will wait out most of the training day so they  
> can get their one on one session together. 
> 
> Will is intrigued with Jay's sparring style, learning as he watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want them to fcking wrestle dammit.

 

  

 

"So when's the fight and when is your cut over? How low do you have to get?"

 

"Fight's in a month, just gotta be 155 lbs. the day before on weigh-in." Jay answered,  
chugging half a bottle of water as he sat beside Will in the locker room.

 

"Shit, I don't think I'm even that light." Will worried his eyes at Jay.

 

Jay looked up from wrapping his wrists and smiled. "You wanna see?"

 

Next thing Will knew he was being pushed onto a scale, frowning hard as the man pushed  
the pulley across the lever slowly. "Reeeeally don't wanna know...I haven't done much but  
get trashed and eat straight junk food day in and day out with you fuckers." Will turned  
around so he didn't have to watch the bar slowly begin to balance out above the  
numbers.

 

"Damn, you're right. We gotta get you back in shape Mr. 170." "ONE-WHAT!?" Will  
spun around with wild confusion on his face, turning his eyes back at Jay with a glare  
as he read the numbers. "145, you prick." He muttered and stepped off the scale.

 

"Yeah, so, basically we just gotta build up your strength and agility. You can look like  
the top jock in your age group but still manage to fail at lifting a fuckin tire."

 

"Mmph...okay. Are we sparring here? In front of all these people? This is only the  
second time I've been to your gym, I feel out of place." Will sat back on the metal  
bench between the lockers and watched Jay finish getting ready. He had already done  
Will's hand and feet wraps for him, the boy sitting lazily in the black Navy Street gear  
shorts. He had done Will a favor and wrapped some of the black gauze around his  
pelvis to hide the fading injuries for his own personal comfort. The black eye was  
only slightly yellowed with a few small darker blue spots under it. The split lip was  
fully healed already.

 

"We don't have to. We can just use the equipment until it's my personal hour, I don't  
mind using it on us. I'm sure Alvey wont mind me skipping a session- he'll probably use  
the opportunity to go get a few drinks from the bar." Jay shrugged and closed his locker.

 

"You'd really do that for me?" "Of course, absolutely of course I positively would fucking  
do that for you my little ocean of emotions-" "JAY, what'd I say before we got out the  
truck?" Will interrupted him with a stern look on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

Jay stared at him and frowned. "No pet names in the gym." He muttered exaggeratingly sad.  
"That's right." "But how about I- "NOPE." Will snapped, shaking his head as he stood from  
the bench.

 

"Augh-!" Jay shouted in the echoing room, dragging his feet like a deprived toddler behind him  
as they exited the locker space.

 

\---

 

Will jogged at a steady pace on the treadmill as he watched the cage across from him.

Jay ducked and threw his shoulder into an unfamiliar man's torso, shoving him back into  
the chained gate. The man tried to wrap his arms around Jay's pits, but was picked up  
off the ground and carried to the center of the cage, his back slamming into the floor  
as Jay held him down and maneuvered to keep him pinned.

 

A loud buzzer echoed from the speakers, pausing the music for a moment. At the sound,  
the two separated and Jay helped him up as they praised each other's hard work.

Will smiled and turned the speed down slowly to zero, stepping off the machine and walking  
over to the cage.

 

"That was really good. I wanna learn how you got him off the gate like that before you took  
him to the mat. It was neat." Will smiled as Jay exited the cage down the steps and huffed a  
laugh. "Yeah? Ha, it's a good trick. Confuses them so they think I'm trying to keep them pinned  
on their feet but suddenly- hey where'd the ground go? THERE IT IS!" Jay mimicked the move  
and leapt from the last step with a loud bang as his feet hit the floor.

 

Will laughed and watched the other fighter leave the cage after him, rolling his eyes at the sneaky  
Jay.

 

Jay spotted the face from his sparring mate and pounded his fists to his chest with a gorilla like  
grunt, chuckling when the man flipped him off with a grin.

 

"That's so sweet- he's sweet." Jay smirked and wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders to lead him  
away from the cage.

 

\---


	19. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck yeah." 
> 
>  
> 
> Will shows Jay just how much he learned by simply watching him throughout the day.
> 
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers to self*
> 
> ~fuckyeah~

 

 

 

When it was time for the personal hour, Jay had already let Alvey, his trainer/father, know he was going  
to use it to practice with Will who was in 'desperate need of simple coaching'. Alvey told him that was fine,  
and he'd be at the bar if he needed him.

 

Will insisted he didn't want the head gear or gloves, just the wraps on his hands and feet were enough  
since he wanted to simply spar, not train.

 

The gym was empty, a song of Will's choice blaring over the speaker system, a Marilyn Manson  
heavy even paced tune called 'Killing Strangers'.

 

Jay stood in one corner, his hair no longer shaved down to the skin beside his Mohawk was formed  
into a messy upturned fauxhawk now, wearing one of the Navy Street black t-shirts above a strange  
pair of 'American Flag' tight Capri's with black Under-Armor under them down to his knees. His hand  
and feet wraps were pink and white, the tattoo's peeking from the edges of them.

 

Will in the other corner- hair short and disheveled but combed to the side in an attempted tame. He  
wore one of Jay's spare gray Navy Street t-shirts that had the sleeves torn off down to the hips above the black  
gym shorts, the hand and feet wraps just plain black around the end of his limbs.

 

"Ready?" Jay grinned, snapping his hands at his sides as he loosened up and stretched his neck.

 

"Fuck yeah." Will replied, biting his lip in anticipation as he stretched one leg up behind his back.

 

"Okay- no crotch shots, no intent to injure, spar and bar, learn and feel. Don't be afraid to use strength,  
just don't try and fuck me up before my fight." Jay winked and stepped cautiously toward the boy with  
hands raised defensively ready.

 

"Right-" Will answered, gasping when Jay snapped a quick fist at him barely missing his shoulder as he  
leaned away from the hit. "On your toes!" Jay shouted, lunging forward and pushing Will up against  
the gate as he grunted.

 

"Fff-" Will stifled a curse as he wrapped an arm around Jay's shoulder, locking his fist on the other end  
of his armpit as he tried to push the man off him. "Use the gate, use it, not just your shoulders, use the gate!"  
Jay yelled in Will's ear as he huffed and pushed him harder.

 

Will tensed his muscles and managed to slip his leg from under Jay's thigh, planting his gauze wrapped foot  
on the chain fence and broke a short shout as he shoved the stronger man backwards with the push of his  
foot against the gate. Jay blinked and hit the ground, suddenly having to struggle a bit before flipping Will from on top  
of him.

 

"Hah, shit! You surprised me with that, didn't think you had it in ya, sunflower!" Jay grinned wide and huffed  
as he tried to keep Will still beneath his arms and knee.

 

Will panted and shuddered a strained half laugh, slipping his forearm free and wrapping it around the opposite  
side of Jay's neck to slam him to the right and trade places, straddling the man with their legs entwining together  
on the mat.

 

"Damn-" Jay coughed and managed to push Will's arm from his throat with one arm, the other quickly gripping  
the boy's second arm by the wrist and twisting it hard enough to force him down to the side.

 

"FUCK!" Will cried out, Jay standing above him with a goal to get the young man to tap out.

 

Before he could drop down and lock him in the defeating position, Will whipped a swift kick to the inside  
of Jay's knee, causing him to fall to the ground like a bag of bricks.

 

"Holy shi-" Jay's eyes widened when Will was on top of him in less than a second, shoving him across the  
mat and slamming his back against the gate. He tried to break free from the hold, but could only furrow his  
brow in wild confusion as he was suddenly lifted up, back grinding against the chain linked fence.

 

Will's arms were wrapped tightly around Jay's thighs, his face buried in the left side of his ribs as he panted  
and fought exhaustion to lift the heavier man.

 

Jay was practically at a loss for action in his surprise, unable to process how Will had managed to get a pro MMA  
fighter like him pinned in up mid-fence.

 

"SHIT!" Jay shouted when Will backed up two steps and spun around with the man still held in the air,  
turning to slam him down to the mat with gravity worsening the heavy blow.

 

Will straddled Jay's hips with his knees, beaming a bright white grin down at him as Jay wheezed to catch his  
breath.

 

"EH!? How bout THAT!?" Will panted through his teeth, seeking approval as he flushed red with sweat.

 

"F-fuck, when the HELL have you been working out!?" Jay yelled, groaning as he sat up and gently smacked  
the young man's face.

 

Will giggled and smiled sweetly, "I'm gonna be a hell of a top for you, let's just say that." Will blushed harder  
at his admission.

 

Jay's jaw dropped open at the statement, his own cheeks burning instantly a bright rose red as he stared up into  
the shy baby blue hazel eyes that looked away.

 

"...was that a sneaky little 'I'm ready to fuck', William?" Jay raised a brow as he smirked and snapped a quick  
once-over on the boy with his eyes.

 

"Shut up. I just kicked your ass. You're supposed to be crying in a corner somewhere." Will pursed his lips and  
glared down at the man.

 

"All I heard was some really goofy old R&B song singing 'let's get it on' in my head just now."  
Jay wiggled his nose as he smiled at him.

 

"Jesus Christ, someone help this fool." Will climbed from on top of Jay with a sigh, the sweaty mess of a man  
reaching out with a sad groan.

 

"Nuuuuuuuuuu- come baaaaaack, bring me the bootyyyyyy~" Jay fake sobbed and fell back on the mat with a whimper.

 

Will glanced back at the idiot sprawled out in the middle of the cage and laughed.

 

"For fucks sake, Jay." He mumbled to himself as he undid the wraps from his wrists.

 

\---


	20. Little Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Will are surprised by an unexpected guest,
> 
> Will's anxiety slightly taking hold as he was mainly prepared for  
> a simple hour of alone time with Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirks mischievously*
> 
>  
> 
> *& uses autocorrect on words like -mischievously- after a couple beers* 
> 
> (screams introduction anyway)
> 
> AND BRINGING TO THE STAGE TONIGHT~ NAAAAAAAAAAAATE, KULIIIINAAAAAAA!!!!!!

  

 

 

Will froze when he spotted someone sitting on a bench on the opposite end of the large room.

"...Jay?" Will called out, not turning his eyes from the male who stood and approached him.

 

Will took two steps back as he abandoned removing his wrist wraps.

Jay turned to see what Will called him for, jaw dropping as he saw the other person approaching Will

and the cage.

 

"What the FUCK are you doing here? You and your bum ass leg-" Jay shouted through a surprised  
wide grin, stepping out of the cage to meet them in the middle.

 

Will watched in confusion as the two men hugged after Jay faked a gentle punch to the stranger's  
jaw.

 

"I have a shit leg right now, doesn't mean I'm dead. Wanted to watch your training with dad but,

 

I guess I came at the wrong session?" The younger man asked with a short smile as he glanced at Will.

 

"Fuck naw, hey, Will- this is Nate. Nate fucking Kulina, my baby sweetie silent brother. Nate, this is Will  
Graham."

 

Nate smiled as he shook Will's hand, Will staring at him in shock for a moment before blinking away his  
silence. "Uh, ah, hey! Um...nice to meet you Nate."

 

"Same to you. I hear a lot about you through Jay's drunk texts and voicemails." Nate scoffed and looked at  
Jay with a raised brow. Will flushed red at that, unsure how to respond.

 

"Secret is safe with him rose petal- he's bisexual. No one knows cause he's too worried about PR, but  
you knowing wont hurt anything, right Nate-o?" Jay smirked at his younger brother who glared at him.

 

"Yeah. Sure. Either way, I don't care. I think it's cool Jay has actually done something with his life other than  
fighting and getting high. You're a godsend." Nate gripped Will's shoulder for a moment, Will 

blinking at him and then to Jay in slight shock.

 

Will stepped back two feet and tried to seem occupied with his gauze wraps, listening to them poke  
undernoted fun at each other. Nate seemed very shut in and quiet, only saying short minimal worded 

responses and basic questions.

 

Nate found himself unable to contain his random glances toward Will, smiling once at him when they  
both made unintentional eye contact.

 

Will's neck tensed at the brief look, tossing his wraps to the floor as he quickly walked away  
towards the locker rooms.

 

Jay did a double take when he noticed Will's sudden departure.

 

"Shit, I may have made him feel awkward. Either way, thanks for the random drop-by broski! I miss  
your pretty little face~" Jay grinned and squeezed Nate's jaw gently as he pulled away with a laugh.

 

"I- uh...okay, I didn't want to bring this up once I realized it wasn't you and dad....but...I need a place  
to crash for a while. The girl I was staying with doesn't want me there anymore, and I don't have enough  
cash to just grab a place for myself." Nate frowned, clearly hating that he had to ask for help at all.

 

"You jokin' me little bee!? Of course you can stay with me! Nigel and Darko can share the bedroom and you  
can get the living room. No problem at all." Jay slapped Nate on the back with an excited grin plastered across  
his face.

 

"Will didn't seem too happy I even showed up here-" "He's SHY. Y'know, like YOU, fucker. He didn't expect you, actually  
to admit I'm a shit brother I don't think he knew you existed." Jay smiled guiltily.

 

Nate rolled his eyes and shrugged.

 

"Either way, if it's cool I'll only be there for a bit till I get a place."

 

"No explanation needed sweet child of mine- you are blood and blood stays inside the body unless acted  
upon by an outside force." Jay winked and ghosted a knuckle to Nate's chin.

 

Nate smiled and sighed. "Thanks. Pretty sure I'm gonna regret asking but, thanks."

 

"Oh- you will, sweetheart." Jay cracked a crooked evil grin as Nate frowned with worry.

 

  
\---

 


	21. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate tries to open up and get to know Will,
> 
> he decides it might be interesting to show him some of the  
> crazy text messages Jay always sent at horrible hours of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egg rolls.

    

 

Will sat quietly on the curb, wearing Jay's sweatpants and hat as he smoked a cigarette. He watched  
Jay help Nate carry his bags into the house.

 

"We got it babe- don't get up." Jay said sarcastically, grinning when Will flipped him off.

 

"Lay off him, it's like five bags, I think the professional fighters can handle it." Nate scolded Jay  
as they stepped inside.

 

Will smiled to himself when he heard Nate defend him.

 

\---

 

"Aw, you don't want to share a bed with me Darko?" Nigel pouted and touched his knuckle  
to Darko's cheek as he leaned away from it.

 

"No the absolute fuck I don't- I've slept in a car with you before and that was a nightmare,  
you snore like a god damn motor and can't keep still, you smacked me in the fucking  
head with your gigantic arm.  God only knows how much more damage you'd cause if  
there isn't a center console between us." Darko scowled at the man who burst out in laughter.

 

"I can stay at a hotel. I don't honestly understand why we live in this trash bin when we've got  
more than plenty of money to have a much nicer place." Darko stood and gathered his keys and

wallet from the coffee table, a mess of ash trays and empty beer bottles skewed around it.

 

"Because we're in a temporary state of what's called laying low- fucker. With the shit we did  
BEFORE we met Will hanging heavy behind us, just think how much more careful we have to be  
with what happened AFTER Will's kidnapping?" Nigel squinted at Darko, warning him not to leave  
without another word.

 

"I'm sorry- I don't think I'm supposed to be hearing this." Nate muttered as he stood up with eyes  
widened and hands held up to dismiss himself. Darko scoffed and looked at Nigel in disbelief as  
Nate shut the front door behind him. "...oops." Nigel rolled his eyes at the slip up, remembering Jay  
didn't want anyone to know Will's business.

 

"Fuckin' moron." Darko grumbled and rubbed his temples. "Fine, I'll fucking stay. but I'm getting a

futon or something to put in the room, it's large enough, I'm not sleeping in a bed with you."

 

\---

 

Jay leaned in the passenger side of his truck, vacuuming up ashes and food crumbs as he blasted  
techno music in the driveway.

 

Will sat on the gravel a few feet away with his back against the wooden fence. His face held stern  
as he focused on the yellow Pokémon themed Gameboy Colour in his hands.

 

Nate shut the front door behind him and shoved his hands in his long black gym shorts, making his way  
over to Will as he watched Jay's bum dance to the blaring song.

 

He chuckled lightly as he sat beside Will, "Dude's a nut." Will glanced from the game and back to it with a  
short smirk. "Yes, yes he is."

 

Nate watched quietly, eyes now and then moving from the game screen to Will's pale skin, the strange tinge  
of red that seemed to be permanently planted on his cheeks just below his bright blue eyes.

 

"So, what's it been- like two months you've been with Jay?" "Hm? Oh, uh..four, almost five." Will answered  
with a double-take when he noticed Nate's eyes on him curiously. "Your not..one of those brothers that  
would threaten to kill their sibling's partner if they hurt them are you?"

 

Nate laughed at that and shook his head, "Ha, fuck no- if anyone ever hurts Jay he probably was fuckin'  
asking for it." Will laughed now too, turning his eyes to Jay who was finishing up vacuuming the other  
side of the truck's interior.

 

"I was just wondering. Wanna see some of the shit he texts me?" Nate grinned mischievously as he pulled  
out his cell phone. Will's eyes widened in wild interest at that as he paused the game. "Honestly yes, yes  
the fuck I would." Will scooted closer to Nate who scoffed and opened his lock screen, switching to the  
text app and finding Jay's name.

 

Nate giggled as he scrolled through the random spaced out texts, various times that were usually in the  
middle of the night or way too early for Nate to care to reply- Will's face burning bright red as he read  
the glowing words.

 

(My sunflower just stretched in his sleep and farted. Smells like Heaven. Or Egg rolls. Not sure which.)

 

(Get off your lazy ass and come look at my pale prince drunk dancing to Fergie.)

 

(My god- he sleepwalks. In his boxers. I had to get him out of the road but at least he's cute.)

 

(He lit the wrong end of his cigarette and he almost cried. I gotta slow him down with the drinks.)

 

(Help. He's having a wet dream and idk what to do. I sure as hell aint wakin him up though, he whimpers like a porn star.)

 

(I'm trashed af rigggt now. I can't stop thnkin bout whenn 2 make a movefor sexxy time. I dntt wanna fuckk this up.)

 

(How do you tell someone they're as beautiful as the sun and moon and sky and galaxy without creeping them out?)

 

(This fucking gorgeous walking field of dandelions just drunk made out with me so hard I think I've risen to another  
state of being. My cock hurts.)

 

(HE'S HAVING ANOTHER DREAM. IF I TAKE MY HANDS OFF THIS PHONE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SIT ON THEM SO I 

DON'T ATTACK THIS FILTHY FUCKING CHILD. HE'S TRYING TO FINGER HIMSELF THROUGH HIS BOXERS.)

 

"Uh, sorry if these are embarrassing you- I meant to show you just the fucking hilarious ones but they're kind  
of mixed together with the personal shit." Nate licked his lips as he blushed and closed the app.

  
Will felt like his eyes could pop out of his head, or forever stay stuck with how wide they stuck open in pure  
shock and embarrassment. "I'm...going to kill...that man." Will swallowed hard, still watching the screen in Nate's hands.

 

"Haha, shit, sorry dude. It's not terrible though. He's never talked about someone like this. He really likes you."  
Nate smiled at him as he covered his face.

 

"Hey, the fuck's goin on? Nate bothering you?" Jay nudged Nate's foot with his own as he stood up and shoved his  
phone in his pocket. "No we were just talking." Will returned to his video game to hide his blush.

 

"Yeah, Jesus, not everything is a threat. Will can handle himself, you overprotective monster." Nate smirked  
at him as he returned to the house, hands placed in his pockets. Jay glared at him then looked down at  
Will. "You know I'm just messin' right kiddo?"

 

"Of course. Hey, are we training at the gym today, or staying in?"

 

"We're staying in tonight my gorgeous little turtledove, throwing Nate a 'welcome to your temporary home' party."  
Jay grinned and helped the boy stand up. "Oh? Can I help?" Will smiled excitedly as Jay raised a brow.

 

"But of course, who better to decorate than the talented young craftsman named Will Graham?"

 

\---

 

Nigel and Darko sat in the beach chairs beside the pool with beers in hand, watching as Jay ran full speed  
to dive into the pool with a holler. Nate cursed the man as the large splash of water hit him, sitting on the  
edge of the pool with his legs hanging underneath.

 

Will smiled at the wild man and stepped inside to grab five more beers for the group.

 

On his way to the kitchen, he paused next to the pile of bags beside the couch, a pair of sweatpants  
placed on top with Nate's cell phone poking out.

 

After a moment of hesitation, he picked it up and peeked over his shoulder to see no one was coming  
inside. He remembered the four digit code and punched it in, quickly opening the texts and scrolling to

Jay's messages.

 

The most recent one's weren't embarrassing, cute, or silly. His chest tensed as he read the words.

 

(I'm fucking in love with this kid Nate. I don't wanna scare him off though...when's the right time to say that?)

 

(Something happened...something bad. There's no way I can talk to him about anything like that now...)

 

(He's heavy in the drugs and drinking suddenly...I think he's breaking...I don't know how to help him.)

 

(I finally talked to him...I hope he's really okay. I'm worried he's just pretending to be okay dude.)

 

(His dad's a homophobe. I might snap. Fucker doesn't even tell his kid he loves him. I would give anything  
to say those three words to this amazing fucking person and this man can't even muster two of them.)

 

(Sorry I keep missing your calls. You should come to the gym sometime during my hour so you can see  
dad, he's worried about you.)

 

Will closed the app and locked the phone, returning it quickly to the pocket as he  
covered his mouth and walked into the kitchen, opening the freezer door to plant his forehead on  
the edge as he stifled a sob.

 

He took a few minutes to contain and gather himself and huffed as he grabbed the beers.

 

"I'm not broken..." He whispered to himself before leaving the kitchen.

 

\---


	22. Raccoons and Mailboxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has an opportunity to finally be intimate with Will,
> 
> his emotions get the best of him. 
> 
> Nate also gets some alone time with Will as he's searching for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sssssssssorryyyyyyyyyyyyy~

 

  

 

 

 

"You okay precious?" Jay asked, kissing Will on the cheek beside the pool.

 

"Hm? Yeah...just a bit tired." Will smiled softly, twisting the beer bottle in his hands between  
his knees.

 

"Tired already? Oh Willy boy, tsk tsk." Jay grinned and kissed his cheek again, harder as he  
ran a hand through the messy short curls.

 

"Let's go to bed then...I don't need to keep drinking anyway." Jay stood with Will and held his  
hand as he quirked his head a bit, wondering why the boy was, for once, the one leading them  
to the bedroom.

 

Nate, Nigel and Darko paused their conversation as they watched the two leave.

 

"Oh boy." Darko muttered under his breath, almost instantly recognizing 'the walk'.

 

\---

 

The two stepped into the dark room, the shades already drawn over the window.

 

Jay swallowed hard as Will shut and locked the bedroom door, keeping his back to him  
as he lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side.

 

He took his swim trunks off and grabbed a towel from the dresser to rub the light dampness  
from his hair as Will dropped his sweatpants to the floor.

 

Will stopped Jay before he could climb into the bed, stepping between him and the mattress  
he inched up on his toes a bit to kiss him softly.

 

Jay kept his eyes open as the bright blue ones before him closed in the tender kiss, his blood  
burning hot in his veins when the young man pulled him into the bed.

  
"Will...?" Jay crawled over the body that scooted to the middle of the mattress.

 

He stared at Will, tensing his neck when the boy smiled sweetly up at him. "Holy Christ you're  
beautiful.." Jay breathed, a small eager groan in the back of his throat when he eyed Will  
lick his lips.

 

"Be gentle..?" Will whispered and blushed when Jay nodded, pulling Will's boxers off. Jay  
huffed as he noticed his own hands were shaking, dropping the shorts to the floor beside the bed.

 

"Jay- can we...can we turn the nightlight on?" Will gestured to the medium plug in on the wall above the  
bedside table, shaped as a sailboat.

 

"Of course gorgeous, anything you want." Jay leaned over to flip the small switch, the room dimly lit  
a low blue shade.

 

"Better?" "Mmhm...thank you.." Will laid quietly under Jay, furrowing his brow when the man didn't act.

 

"Is something..wrong?" He frowned and felt nerves building in his chest as Jay just stared down at him. 

 

After a moment Jay just smiled, moving one hand to comb through Will's hair.

 

"Nothing at all, butterball...let's go to sleep, alright? We've had too much to drink." Jay grabbed a throw blanket  
from behind the pillows and laid beside Will, pulling the cover over them and nestled one of the pillows  
under their heads.

 

Will stared at him as he did, eyes wide in confusion.

 

"Jay, what-" "Shush pup, just...let me hold you?" Jay asked with pleading eyes, biting his lip as he blinked at him. 

 

Will simply nodded and pressed his forehead to Jay's chest, the strong arms wrapping around his shoulders  
as they cuddled up.

 

"I love you, Will. I'm sorry I haven't said it sooner. You don't have to say anything, I just want you to know."  
Jay kissed the top of the messy hair as he spoke.

 

Will pulled his head from under the man's chin and looked at him.

 

"I love you too."

 

The quiet response was enough to bring a relieved laugh from Jay's chest, tightening his  
arms to squeeze the air half from Will's body.

 

Will groaned and strained a shy chuckle.

 

\---

 

The next few days went by slow, Jay, Nate and Will going to the gym to train, meeting Nigel and Darko  
for lunches and drinks. Today, Jay went to the gym alone, insisting he didn't want Will to see him do the most  
brutal part of his cut that would take most of the entire day. He described it as a 'Hell wet with sweat'.

 

Will sat down on the couch beside Nate as they scrolled through a website on Jay's laptop, searching  
for jobs to apply for.

 

"Working at a movie theatre sounds fun, you could sneak in to see flicks for free on down time, maybe even  
get free leftover candy and stuff." Will said as he pointed to a link on the screen.

 

Nate scrunched his face and leaned away to get a good squint in at Will, cracking a small smirk when Will looked  
at him with raised brows and a blink. He laughed and shook his head at the strange thing and continued to scroll.

 

Will shrugged and muttered under his breath, "Sounds decent to me, picky."

 

"These are all terrible. Just- awful." Nate huffed and slid the laptop into Will's lap, standing to enter the kitchen.

 

"Patience, sir, patience and google." Will said matter-of-factly, waving his finger in the air as he curled his legs up  
under him.

 

Nate returned a while later with a sandwich made, cut in half and two beers in hand. He sat next to Will, shoving  
his bent knee up out of his spot as he held the plate up to Will's face. "Oh- for me? Thanks." Will took the dish  
before it was snatched back from him. "Wha?" "HALF, you fatty! Take one half, not the whole thing! Hah, Jesus!"

 

Nate chuckled when Will flushed red and picked up the wheat bread. "S-sorry, heh."

"Anyway," Will started, taking a large bite and pointing to a new link. "-look, I know you wont want this, but it gave me  
an idea. It's a security guard job at a hotel. I know, boring, but then I thought of Jay's job at Nigel and Darko's club.  
We should tell them you'll work there, I know they have tons of money or some shit, they can't say no."

 

Nate thought on it for a moment. "I don't know, I feel like that's a bit much to ask since they're already letting  
me stay here till I can afford a place."

 

"What's with that anyway, Jay told me he offered to pay for your rent wherever you picked but you turned it down."

 

"I don't like handouts. That's pretty much it."

 

Will nodded, "I get that. Good on ya." He smiled at Nate, who watched him as he continued to search the computer.

"I gotta ask something. Don't answer if you don't wanna, but, I heard ya'll say you love each other before he left for  
the gym this morning. Is that a thing now?"

 

Will turned his eyes to him, quiet before responding. "Yeah...I guess so, yeah. Uh, he said it the night we threw  
you that party."

 

"Oh? That's awesome, I'm happy for ya'll." "Thanks, it's new to me, ha." 

 

Nate raised a brow at that and frowned. "You mean like your dad's thing, huh?" 

 

"...I guess. Yeah." "Sorry, again, I don't know why I tend to push your buttons, you're just interesting." Nate held  
his hands up in submission to stop the line of questioning.

 

"Interesting? Me? That's hilarious." Will scoffed and finished the half of sandwich, popping open the beer.

 

"Will- you sleep walk like once a week and always end up a mile down the road petting either a raccoon or mailbox.

You hang out with drug smuggling club owners twice your age, and are in a relationship with a professional MMA  
fighter who is obsessed with you at the age of 18. Not to mention you seem to have a problem with sleeping without  
a nightlight."

 

Will groaned and covered his face in embarrassment. "I've known you for like two weeks and you describe me like  
a nut case."

 

Nate laughed and patted Will on the back, "Hey, at least now you have one normal thing going on. A guy your own  
age who's perfectly sane for a friend."

 

\---


	23. Esme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko feels his heart shatter when he accidentally  
> witnesses Will break down in the back yard.
> 
> He tries to concoct an idea to try what he can to help the young man  
> feel in any way better. 
> 
> Either way, the image of the broken boy is burned into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sorry.
> 
> I vent and I write then my vent seeps through and I'm  
> like- fuck. Well. I guess I'm an asshole too. 
> 
> *scowls at self*

  

 

 

 

Nate left to go check out the security guard job at the hotel, leaving Will alone at the house.

 

Will laid on the concrete a few feet away from the pool, wearing just Jay's baggy black Navy Street  
sweatpants and hat once again- his arms and legs spread on wide flat around him as he stared  
up at the sky with earphones in.

 

The music was deafeningly loud in his ears, volume maxed to a song called 'R.I.P to My Youth'.

 

He blinked when a light small white feather drifted slowly on the hot day's breeze down toward  
him. His eyes followed it- a gentle side to side sway before it landed on his bare chest.

 

Staring at it for a long moment, he exhaled through his nose and watched the feather lift and drift  
away again, somehow making it's way twirling over the pool and up past the fence.

 

He blinked again, a tear escaping one eye as his hands lifted to cover his face.

 

Gripping his hands over his mouth, his knees curled up to his chest as he lifted from the  
gravel in a crunching position.

 

His hands muffled his agonizing tense scream, neck turning bright red in the strain as he  
stifled his painful shout.

 

After practically blacking out from the long muted cry, he uncurled- dropping back flat to the  
ground as his chest heaved, panting to breathe again, a single low whimper as he stared back up at the blaring  
sun.

 

 

Darko stood in the doorway, the sliding door only half opened as he watched the young man's personal  
grieving moment.

 

He frowned and slowly slid the door back shut quietly, making his way back out the front door  
as he climbed back in his car and took off with tires screeching on pavement.

 

\---

 

Will stood in the kitchen with one headphone in, making a sandwich when the doorbell rang.

 

He looked towards the front door in confusion, knowing the gang all had their own keys.

 

Setting down the butter knife, he walked over and peeked out the peephole.

 

"What the-" He pulled the door open after seeing it was Nigel and Darko patiently waiting.

After just a foot of space opened, a black and white Husky dog rushed through the door and excitedly  
padded around and between Will's legs, sniffing him curiously.

 

"Guys, who's this!?" Will shouted, dropping to his knees as he wrapped the young dog in  
a hug, laughing at the slobbery wet kisses.

 

Nigel and Darko came in and smiled, watching the boy fall to the floor while the dog covered  
him with kisses and gentle bites.

 

"This is our newest addition to the crew- her name is Esme."

 

"Esme, she's gorgeous! Why did you suddenly decide to get a dog!?" Will beamed a shocked but happy  
look up at the two men.

 

Darko frowned and looked away as Nigel answered. "Since we're growing tired of there being too  
many people being cooped up here dealing with each other all the time I suppose. Also, relying on you-  
the fanatic dog lover- to take care of her. Are you up for that?"

 

"Yeah! Yes, of course, yes I am! I can take care of her- oh look at you Esme, you're beautiful!" Will  
kissed Esme's snout hard and grinned when she licked his face once more.

 

"Good, you can start by helping us unload all the dog food and supplies from the trunk then."  
Nigel said through a smile, Darko watching in silence as the boy leapt up and took off out  
the door with the dog on his heels, snatching the keys from Nigel's hand eagerly.

 

Nigel looked at Darko, his smile disappearing with a sigh.

  
"...do you see what I mean?" Darko mumbled, staring out to the driveway that Will ran down  
to swing the escalade's trunk door up.

 

"...I see...and you can't mention it to Jay. His headspace is never okay to stress when he's

preparing for a fight. The boy simply needs to relieve his stress. Okay?" Nigel grabbed  
Darko's shoulder, eyeing his worried face.

 

"Yeah, just- yeah, okay. Fuck. I don't think I'll be able to get the kids fucking sad image out  
of my head, even when he's bouncing about like this- honestly this just made me feel WORSE."

 

Darko snarled and tapped his fist harshly on the doorway a few times.

 

"It's not about how you feel though, is it? Even if you may believe the boy is pretending to be  
alright, I'm convinced the dog is definitely a good idea on your part, and that he's legitimately  
excited to care for her."

 

"He's a sweet little baby in a world of pain and it makes me sick to my stomach. If i could I'd  
do anything to bring that motherfucker back to life just to kill him all over again."

 

"I know."

 

\---

 

"...you okay?" Jay nudged Darko's arm as they sat in the bench near the pool, watching  
Will and Nigel swim around the water with the dog.

  
"Sure. You?" Darko responded blandly.

 

"I feel like hell, dropped 10 pounds today in that god damned sweat suit and sauna and shit."  
Jay stretched painfully and sighed, shoving most of a hamburger in his mouth with a delighted moan.

 

"I can see that you made weight since you're throat fucking that junk food."

 

"Oh yes. Free at last, free at last, thank god almighty." Jay grinned and swallowed hard.

 

"- nice addition today by the way. Random, but shit- Will loves the mutt."

 

"Yeah. Seemed like a good idea. Lighten the mood around here a bit." Darko muttered  
as he chugged the last of his whiskey.

 

Jay stared at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Yeah. I guess so."

 

\---

 

After Jay's big win against Ryan 'The Destroyer' Wheeler, the group  
celebrated at the house.

 

Jay walked around looking for Will with the champion belt in hand, wanting to let  
the boy wear it.

 

He stumbled drunk a bit as he bumped into someone, apologizing as he  
continued his search.

 

"H-hey, Nigel, you seen Will? I wanna see how small he is in my belt, haha~"

 

"I last saw him leave out the gate to the driveway- I think to get something from  
your truck." Nigel watched Jay quickly head that way, setting his drink down and  
leaving the conversation to follow him.

 

"Will? Willy! Come 'ere a sec babe!" Jay shouted, looking around in confusion as he  
didn't see the young man anywhere.

 

He froze mid-step when he realized the truck was gone.

 

Nigel stepped out the gate and noticed just as well with wide eyes.

 

"Jay-" "Nigel, Nigel where's my fuckin' truck? Where the FUCK is Will?!" He dropped the  
belt to the ground as he ran out into the street, looking both ways at the silent empty street.

 

"Nigel, there are so many fucking different drugs and shit floating around this party, d-do  
you know what he did?! He might be fucked up beyond insanity, and he took my truck!? NIGEL-!"

 

Jay heaved as he panicked, running back up the driveway as Nigel stopped him with a hard hand.

 

"I'll drive, get in the fucking passenger seat." Jay growled before a shout and ran around to the other  
side, jumping in as Nigel quickly started the Escalade.

 

Darko suddenly noticed Jay and Nigel were missing, as well as Will. "What the, hey have you seen  
Nigel or Jay?" Darko asked a random guest. They shrugged as he rolled his eyes and continued to  
look around the residence.

 

"...the fuck- Nate too?" Darko furrowed his brow as he spotted the bike that Nate usually rode around  
town missing, the security hatch hanging open and abandoned around the gate.

 

\---


	24. Caved In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will disappears from the party,
> 
> causing each member of the group few at a time to begin searching for him.
> 
> Nate just happened to the be first to notice, already on the young man's trail  
> in the late night's hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "DONT BE SCARED. FALLING IS JUST LIKE FLYING, EXCEPT THERE'S JUST A MORE PERMANENT DESTINATION."
> 
> Let's just say I am in desperate need of comforting sweet fluff-  
> but my bad mood is making me an evil depressing shit bag.
> 
> *clears throat and rolls eyes at myself*

  

 

 

Nate pedaled furiously, panting hard as he memorized the route Jay's truck took, speeding down the city's  
hills and curves with small skirting noises from his worn bike tires.

 

He screeched to a stop when he spotted the empty truck parked sloppily on half of a curb.

 

Huffing through his burning lungs, he dropped the bike and ran up to the vehicle, seeing the keys still  
in the ignition.

 

"Hhhf..ffuck..fuck-" Nate cursed under his exhausted breath, looking around to try and guess where Will  
went.

  
For some reason, a single memory popped into his head- the mentioning of a kidnapping. He remembered  
Nigel say something about Will being abducted, and the men doing something incriminating enough to have to  
lay low after the fact.

 

He instantly put together the horrific puzzle in his mind, darting his eyes around faster as he began to panic.

 

"Will- Will? Will, Will! Hey- HEY WILL! WILL!!!" Nate resorted to calling out to him, rushing up and down the sidewalk  
to peek into the alley's and across the street.

 

He froze when a woman gasped a few feet away. "Darling, is that someone at the top?" She asked to her partner.

 

Nate twisted around to look up where the woman pointed, the man looking up as well in confusion.

 

"Oh fuck-" Nate darted past them, slamming into the side entrance of the building and speeding up the stairs  
as fast as he could.

 

Reaching the roof-access, he burst through the door and almost tripped to a halt, seeing Will standing on the ledge  
a few feet away. He looked down as he panted, seeing Will's cell phone on the gravel before his feet.

 

He picked it up and glanced over the open texts, seeing they were from his father.

 

(Saw Jay's fight on television.)  
(Was watching with my mates.)  
(Wasn't pleasant to see my own son make out with a grown man on cable.)  
(Do us both a favor and don't try and contact me or your mother. Guess this is a great time  
to let you know we're divorcing anyway. I'd like to say it's because she can't handle having a family and  
being a fucking grown up- but I'm gonna have to tack on having a faggot for a son as another reason.)  
(I always had a feeling you were. Just in case you wondered why I never said I loved you back. Didn't want  
to trigger your fairy shit.)  
(I'm embarrassed as fucking hell that my friends had to see that homo bullshit during a god damn MMA fight.)  
(Good luck to you and that boy fucker.)

 

"..shit..shit, hey- Will..." Nate slowly approached Will, shoving the phone in his jean pocket before raising his  
arms to reach out for him.

 

Will looked over his shoulder to Nate, eyes red and pupils blown wide open under the influence of heavy drugs.

 

Nate tensed his neck tight, huffing hard as he carefully inched closer to his friend.

 

"Will...I'm so fucking sorry...So fucking sorry, my god, just...please...please, Jay needs you, Jay loves you...Nigel

and Darko fucking love you. God dammit, god dammit, Will...I LOVE YOU, I'm not even fucking kidding you, you're  
such...fuck, you're such an amazing person, I swear to god...please don't do this...come on man...I promise you...  
I promise you, with every ounce of honesty in me, we all care way too fucking much about you for that shit bag  
to even matter." Nate bit his lip in fear, his fingers just grazing Will's wrist as he held back his tears.

 

"...I'm tired, Nate..." Will muttered and looked back down from the buildings rooftop four stories high.

 

"I know man..I know, and I'm sorry...fucking hell I'm sorry. Imagine how sorry Jay and Nigel and, and Darko are,  
just...think about them. How much they care dude...don't make me watch this happen. You can't do that to me,  
you can't. My brother is madly in love with you and I swear to god, I can see how much you're hurting and how much  
bullshit you're going through but I'm begging you...please don't make me watch my brother's lover fucking do this..."

 

Nate choked on his words, trying to stay stern in his words as he gently gripped Will's wrist.

 

They barely noticed Jay and Nigel come through the roof-access door, the two cursing as they confirmed that it was definitely  
Will and Nate atop the building.

 

"I...I-" Will started, turning to face Nate with tear filled eyes, a quick short gasp escaping his lips when one of his shoes  
slipped on the corner of the ledge.

 

"WILL!" Nate lurched forward, just missing Will's fingertips as he fell from the roof.

 

Nate shouted in fear as their hands parted, ducking in shock when a person in less than a second from the fall sprinted  
past his shoulder, diving over the edge in a blur.

 

"What the fuck-!?" Nate gripped the bricks as he leaned over, his heart dropping into his stomach when he saw Jay snatch Will  
into his arms mid-air, twisting his body in the fall to turn his back to the impact and protect the young man.

 

"JAY!!!!!!!!!!" Nate and Nigel cried out, flinching when the two crashed into the top of Jay's truck, the windshield and window's glass  
exploding outward as the hood caved in around their bodies.

 

"FUCK!!" Nigel yelled, quickly dashing back into the building with Nate down the stairs.

 

The few by-standers shrieked and cried as they backed away from the violent fall.

 

\---


	25. Dead Man Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After time passes, the doctors decide it's time to wake Jay  
> from his induced coma. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Nigel and Darko plan to cut Brian out of their lives,  
> Darko eager to play with explosives is more than ready to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers*
> 
> (I was super drunk last chapter and in a terrible, terrible mood please forgive me)
> 
> *puts band-aide on screen*
> 
> *frowns with puppy dog eyes*

  

 

 

 

Nigel, Darko, Nate and Alvey sat in the emergency room together- complete silence.

 

Nate gripped Will's cellphone tight, fury on his face as he stared at the screen.

 

He finally tapped the 'Dad' text, re-reading the sickening words that was the last straw in Will's mind.

Nigel glanced down at the phone, noticing it was Will's. "Is that..." "Yeah." He handed it to Nigel and leaned  
back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling now. Nigel read the texts and squinted in disbelief, his lips  
a tight line as his breathing grew angry and heavy.

 

"Darko, a moment outside with me." Nigel said sternly, standing up with the phone shoved into his  
jacket pocket as the man followed. Nate watched them leave and sighed down at his hands.

 

"...what was that about?" Alvey asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Will's shit father is the reason he was going to jump. He didn't jump- he slipped. He was fucked  
up on some crap other people brought to the party. And drunk as hell. The bullshit his dad said  
was the last thing he needed in that state of mind." Nate dropped his head into his hands  
now, fighting his urge to find and kill the man.

 

Alvey frowned and rubbed Nate's back, "Let's just be glad Jay is a fuckin' monster who's survived  
a million beatings. I'm sure it's not too bad, the truck is a piece of shit, probably felt like  
landing on a firm bed. Jesus- if that fucking truck wasn't parked there though...Angels must be  
watching over those two pricks."

 

\---

 

"You need to find a new venue for us to move product. We're done with Brian Graham."

 

Darko raised a brow and nodded, understanding after being shown the phone.

 

"Does that give me permission to take care of any evidence how I see fit?"

 

"You know how much he adores those boats, Darko."

 

"Perfect. I've been itching to blow something the fuck up lately."

 

\---

 

A month and a half passed by now; the doctors insisted on keeping Will and Jay in induced coma's  
until they were stable enough to wake up. Jay's shoulder and collar bone were broken,  
Will's arm and a few ribs as well. The doctors struggled but managed to stop any internal  
bleeding the two had.

 

When Alvey got a call from the hospital, he rushed there after telling Nate the news.

 

("They woke Jay today!")

 

Nate called Nigel and let him know as he hopped in Jay's truck, the replaced entire top  
side was white metal, compared to the rest of the black vehicle.

 

Nigel told him to go on alone so it would just be family visiting.

\---

 

"He's really heavily drugged up, so he may be a little distant. He will have a hard time remembering  
some things so be gentle. I'll be across the hall if you need me."

 

The doctor shook Alvey and Nate's hand as she left the room.

 

"Shit, look who it is." Jay said with a small smile, his hair fully grown back to normal rather than the  
Mohawk, but the middle a little longer than the rest. He tried to sit up but groaned at the faint  
throb in his chest.

 

"Sit the fuck back you maniac, Jesus." Alvey cursed at him, shaking his head as he adjusted the  
pillow behind his back.

 

"Ya'll gotta fucking tell me cause all these white coats are making me feel like I'm crazy, can  
someone figure out where the fuck Will is? And if he's okay? I barely remember anything..."

 

Nate looked down at the floor as he sat in the seat beside Jay's bed, thinking how to answer.  
Alvey took over.

 

"You jumped off a fucking building and landed on your pretty little shit truck."

 

Jay stared at him for a long moment, his brows furrowing slowly as a bit of information came  
back to him. "...shit...he jumped? I just...I didn't think I just, ran. Fuck, pops I'm sorry. I couldn't  
let that...I just couldn't let that happen." Jay frowned and felt his heart ache in his sore chest.

 

"He didn't jump. He wanted to. He slipped. His foot slipped and he fell just before you jumped  
after him." Nate corrected him quietly. Jay snapped his eyes to Nate when he spoke.

Then he smiled with tears growing in his eyes, "I fucking knew it...kid's too strong to let that  
shit get him." Jay huffed a laugh as he wiped his eyes clear.

 

"So...is he okay?"

 

"As far as we know yeah, of course he's beat the fuck up a bit like you and had a concussion,  
all that good stuff. He's still in an induced coma for now. Don't know when they'll wake him up,  
didn't even know they woke you up last night till they called us this morning." Alvey leaned against the  
bed rail as he ran his fingers through Jay's messy hair.

 

"Oh...okay..." Jay leaned his head back into the touch, closing his eyes as he sniffed a twitch on his nose.

 

"...You're insanely fucking brave and incredibly stupid kid. But I'm not gonna give you any grief over  
it...you pretty much saved his life. I admire that. Not sure if I could handle finding  
you dead on the sidewalk or how you'd be if you found HIM dead on the sidewalk. You'd still probably  
seem like a dead man walking with how much you love that little fucker." Alvey sighed.

 

Nate just stared at his brother and father before him, blinking as he tried to imagine an alternate  
universe that wasn't as lucky as them.

 

\---


	26. Two Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the doctors finally bring Will out of his induced coma,  
> Jay is the first allowed to see him alone. 
> 
> Jay searches for answers as to what exactly happened to them  
> when they fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...*places more band-aides on screen to try and fix my drunk angst chapter?*
> 
> (also introducing random Beverly Katz cause she's hot af in a white coat)

 

 

 

A week later they finally woke Will, allowing Jay to visit him first.

 

Jay refused a wheelchair, throwing a fit when they insisted. They told him he couldn't go see Will if he  
didn't though.

 

He pushed the wheels in a huff when he agreed to it finally as long as he could push himself alone.

 

The nurse closed the door when Jay was fully in the room.

 

Will was sleeping, a blanket pulled up to his chin as he breathed softly with a mess of curls splayed atop  
the bright white pillow.

 

Jay strained as he stood up, stepping over to the bedside and staring at the young man. His smile changed to  
a frown when Will turned in his sleep, the other side of his face visible now.

 

Most of the left side of his face was bruised, fading but still very noticeable dark blue and purple. 

He wondered just how they had landed.

 

He quietly stepped back out of the room after pushing the nurse call button beside Will's leg.

 

"Did you or Mr. Graham call?" "Yeah, uh, can I talk to his doctor? Or do you know the details of  
our accident?" Jay asked, almost a whisper.

 

She eyed him shook her head, "No, I just take care of him. I can get- oh, Dr. Katz, here, this  
man has some questions for you about Mr. Graham." She caught the woman by the arm before  
she passed, focused on a clipboard in hand.

 

"Oh, thanks Katie. How can I help you...Jay, right?" "Right...the other guy who jumped off a building."  
"Right." She smiled sweetly at him and hugged the board to her chest.

 

"Can, uh, can you tell me exactly what happened with- you know, the fall...like how we fell? He, he  
has a giant bruise- like, got a two-face thing going on. A gorgeous fucking glorious face carved by  
the hands of angels of course but still..it looks painful." Jay frowned as she beamed a grin at him.

 

"You're sweet, but no, it shouldn't be painful at all, he's on plenty of medication. And to tell you  
the simple version without going all medical degree on you- your body definitely protected him  
from a shit deal worse list of injuries, possibly death. At the same time though, you became the  
new object he fell into, so, he basically broke your collar bone with his face. It's a hell of a good  
thing you're fit too, otherwise you might not be walking right now. Speaking of which-"

 

"I got it I got it chill with the chair thing, Christ, it's just inside the room. So...what else is wrong with  
him?"

 

"Not much now, he's healing a broken arm and a few cracked and broken ribs- just on his left side  
since he was in your arms at a slight angle. Both of you had internal bleeding but we fixed that all up,  
which is why I have to advise you stay OFF-YOUR-FEET for at least another month and then no strenuous  
activity for another few. You have stitches inside and outside your bodies, you don't want those tearing."

 

Jay scrunched his face and shivered at the words, "I'm a professional MMA fighter and you just made me  
nauseous talking about my insides. That's enough- thank you." Jay shook his head as she giggled and

watched him limp into the room.

 

\---

 

Jay froze when he noticed Will sitting up in the bed, the pale clear skin glowing in the bright sunlight  
before he turned to see who came through the door- the large dark bruised skin seeming like a burnt  
side of white bread.

 

He smiled when Will blinked a deepening guilt stricken look at him. Jay didn't care a bit, he simply widened  
his smile as he eyed the soft mess of curls sticking up in different directions, the beaming blue  
tear-filling puppy dog eyes and pinking cheeks bringing his heart to life.

 

"Good morning little rum cake."

 

"Jay-" Will choked on a sob, reaching his hands out to hug Jay as the man gently wrapped his arms around  
Will's head, kissing the top of his disheveled hair as he hushed him.

 

"It's okay kiddo. We're okay."

 

\---


	27. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Jay finally come home
> 
> Nigel missed Will a lot <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to put more Nigel moments in this shit
> 
> He's a cutie.

   

 

 

 

After spending another two weeks in the hospital, Will and Jay are  
finally allowed to go home.

 

Nate watched the two as they climbed out of the truck.

 

"Go on in, I'll bring the bags in." Nate waved Will away as he took the book bag from his hand,  
the boys other arm in a cast with a sling.

 

Will grunted and followed Jay.

 

"Would you look at this- what the fuck is this?" Jay chuckled as he walked around the living room.

 

"It's called a clean house. I could actually keep it that way since there wasn't a couple of wild animals  
walking around leaving trails of trash behind them." Nate said through a grin as he entered with their things.

 

"I see, well, the animals have returned so keep your feather duster handy." Jay smirked and made his way  
to the bedroom.

 

Will stood beside the couch and watched Jay leave with Nate behind carrying the bags.

He stared down the hallway, listening to the two talking in the distance.

 

"Will?"

 

Will jolted from his thoughts when he heard the accented voice from the doorway. 

 

Nigel stepped in with a smile, shutting the door behind him.

 

"Nigel-!" Will stepped around the coffee table and wrapped his good arm up around Nigel's neck  
as the man gently held him in a long hug.

 

"Why didn't you come visit us in the hospital Nigel? I missed you.." Will muttered into his chest,  
frowning at he lifted his head to look at him.

 

"I'm sorry dear, truly I am. I had to take care of a lot of things, but trust me I knew every bit  
of news on you. I visited once while you were in the coma, but I just couldn't bear to see  
you in that condition much more. It just made me angry. And you know my temper can  
get the best of me." Nigel spoke, still holding the young man as he pressed a short kiss  
to his forehead.

 

Will blinked at the touch and frowned harder- "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt anyone..."

 

"Not mad at you, gorgeous. At-..." Nigel paused and sighed. "It doesn't matter, what  
matters is you're okay."

 

"Look who it is, the foreign fuck in the flesh! Leggo my boyfriend." Jay jibbed at him as he  
approached them.

 

"Never." Nigel responded, squeezing a chuckle from Will as he held him a tad tighter.

 

\---


	28. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Jay have a short conversation about Will's state of mind.
> 
> Will can't sleep when he wakes up in the middle of the night.  
> He reaches out to Jay for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I already said I'm sorry for being a horrible person like 16 times.
> 
> Take some smut and stop making me feel bad :c

 

 

 

"I know we're going to have to talk about it sooner or later. Can we just get it over with?"  
Will said quietly, curled up in the blankets as Jay climbed in bed beside him.

 

"We don't have to if you don't want to. If you do we can when you want, if you don't,  
we don't have to ever. The only thing I need to know is that you're okay. I don't think  
I can get lucky twice, my back isn't as good as it used to." Jay smiled as Will scowled at  
him, pulling the blanket up over his mouth.

 

"I wont do anything like that again...I promise...I... was out of my mind, I had too much  
to drink and think I used some bad drugs from someone. Then my dad sent me these...  
horrible things that just- broke me. After this though I..I think I understand that he's  
never going to change and it's not...not my fault he's the way he is."

 

Jay nodded and stared at him, his head held up by his propped up elbow atop a pillow.

 

"I'm really glad to hear you say that...cause it's what I would have told you. I'm so..sorry  
that you've gone through such horrible things, some of them because of me but...I hope  
you understand how much us psycho's love you."

 

"I know...and I love you guys too..." Will stared back at him, blinking once before closing  
his eyes. "-it's nice to be back in a real bed with you...hospital rules are stupid..." He muttered

into the blanket.

 

Jay laughed and cuddled the boy into his chest. "I know. Luckily I'm sneaky as fuck, we got a few  
nights to cuddle in that shitty small thing."

 

Will smiled as they drifted to sleep.

 

\---

 

Jay startled awake when Will nudged him in the side. "Wh-what...Will, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
He blinked hard to wake up, quickly reaching out to touch Will's face as he struggled to focus his  
tired vision.

 

"S-sorry..sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...I'm just...I woke up and can't get back to sleep..."  
Will frowned at him apologetically.

 

"No no, hey, it's okay...here...come here." Jay pulled him close, careful to move his healing arm  
from between them.

 

"What do you need to help sweetie?"

 

Will looked at him and bit his lip nervously, hesitating for a moment before he pushed the blankets  
down off of them. Jay watched curiously as the boy pushed him onto his back, his head raised up  
on the thick pile of pillows.

 

"Can...can I?" He blushed a bright red under the blue nightlight, lifting one leg and resting it  
on the other side of Jay's shoulder as he straddled him.

 

Jay stared up in shock at the beautiful shy thing above him, nodding once and licking his lips  
when Will pulled himself out of the thin silk boxers.

 

"..open." Will whispered, placing his hand on the top of the headboard for support as he slowly  
touched the tip to Jay's slightly parted lips.

 

Jay felt his own member suddenly throb in painful interest, his heart beating hard in his chest-  
he obeyed the shockingly stern command.

 

Will shuddered at the feeling of Jay's tongue sliding down his shaft, a small moan from the wet  
mouth drew a whimper from him as Jay reached up to grip his rear.

 

"Jay~" He gasped when the man began to pull his hips as close as possible, taking him in whole  
before starting to force him to move.

 

"O-oh...god.." Will cringed in pleasure, gripping the headboard harder as he started pumping his  
waist on his own now- Jay skillfully twisting his tongue around his cock with each thrust.

 

Jay looked up at the panting boy, deciding to take a risk. He wiped a bit of drool from his own  
chin as he sucked him, carefully running the hand up the back side of Will's boxers.

 

He slid the wet finger between Will's cheeks, gently pressing just a bit against the tight entrance,  
drawing a higher pitched moan from the boy as he felt the finger pop inside.

 

"Sh-shit..more, Jay please...please?" Will begged through his panting, looking down at the man  
blowing him with perfect skill. Jay huffed eagerly and pushed a second in, watching as Will  
gasped and moaned at the pleasurable burn.

 

Slowly pumping his fingers in deeper and harder into the whimpering thing, Jay pulled his mouth  
from Will's throbbing wet cock and pushed him to his back.

 

Will gasped and whined at the sudden brief stop, biting his lip when Jay climbed to his  
knees and sucked on his fingers- quickly returning them to the boy's clenching hole.

 

"I got you baby, don't worry~" Jay whispered, licking a bit of pre come from the corner of  
his mouth as he stared at the blushing thing below him. He gripped Will's lonely cock  
and began jerking him off to the same fast pace as his fingers that thrusted and curved up  
into his ass.

 

"Ffuck, fuck- oh, Jay-" Will gasped and moaned even louder when Jay found the perfect spot  
inside him.

 

Jay grinned through his heavy breathing, keeping his aim for the discovered target and felt  
a growl in his chest vibrate in victory.

 

"Fucking Christ in heaven you're so god damn gorgeous- my sweet fucking boy, I love you  
so fucking much...come for me babe, come for papa~"

 

Will covered his eyes with the neon green casted arm as he cried, panted harder, his moans  
growing higher and back arching upward in the building orgasm.

 

"Ah-ha- J-Jay, oh f-fUCK!" Will cried out as he came heavily, shooting up his bare stomach and  
spilling in Jay's hand that pumped a few more slowing thrusts and pulls on him.

 

"That's my boy...my beautiful fucking dandelion.." Jay smiled and leaned over to kiss the huffing  
young man's cheek.

 

He sat back up and licked the mess from his hand, chuckling softly when Will covered  
his blushing face.

 

"Feel better?" Jay winked and grabbed his t-shirt from the bedside table to wipe Will's skin  
clean.

 

"Y-yes.." Will muttered into his hands.

 

He gasped when he heard the microwave beep a few times from the kitchen.

 

"Oops. I think we woke someone up, heh." Jay grinned and scratched at  
the back of his neck.

 

"Oh god-" Will yanked a pillow and pressed it over his face bashfully.

 

\---


	29. Hot Cheetos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a short awkward encounter with Nate.
> 
> Apparently the group is preparing for a getaway trip for the  
> weekend, renting an expensive cabin for a party.
> 
> Darko has to bring Jay and Will along for the grocery shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are okay with burning a boulder through your stomach lining,
> 
> go ahead and eat an entire bag of hot Cheetos like I used to in school.
> 
>  
> 
> *whispers* (don't...)

   

 

 

 

 

Will and Jay went back to sleep in the early hour, waking up around lunch time.

 

Will yawned as he climbed over Jay, his tired body ignoring how sloppily he did so. 

 

Jay cursed him and pushed his bum to hurry him over, squinting at the sunlight that  
beamed through the window.

 

"Fuckofffff~" Will groaned at the shove, smacking Jay's nose when he got one foot  
off the bed. "LITTLE BOY- I SWEAR-" Jay snatched him back into the bed with one  
eye cracked open, Will yelping as he was thrown into the blankets and pillows.

 

"Jayyyy I didn't mean to, stopppp-!" Will cried as Jay attacked him with tickles and  
bites.

 

"That'll teach you to crawl all over someone when they're sleepin'." Jay snorted and let  
him go, yanking the covers back over his shoulder to return to sleep.

 

Will whimpered with a scowl and got out the correct side of the bed this time,  
trudging around the corner and shooting a bratty glare back to Jay before he left  
the room in his boxers- receiving a tired grin and wink from the man.

 

"Jerk."

 

\---

 

Nate froze mid-step with a hot-pocket in hand at the end of the hall, seeing Will step  
out of the bedroom.

 

Will stopped too and quirked his head at him, confused over the seemingly stunned look  
on his face.

 

Nate swallowed the bite that was already in his mouth hard, blinking at Will before  
clearing his throat. "Uh- sleep good?"

 

Will suddenly realized it must have been Nate that was up and heard him and Jay last night,  
his face burning red as he winced shyly at the question.

 

"Ahem, er, yeah I guess. S-sorry." Will hurried past, squeezing between him and the wall  
as Nate broke a grin. "Sorry for what?" He chuckled and took another bite of the food, shaking  
his head when Will shouted "Shut it!" in return.

 

\---

 

"Darko...I don't think this is the right kind of meat Nigel said to get." Will furrowed his brows  
at the red wrapped food, reading the sticker as Darko stopped pushing the cart with a sigh.

 

"What do you mean not the right kind of meat, didn't he just say get meat? Does it matter?"

 

Darko backed up beside him and leaned close to read it.

 

"Yeah, but- he usually gets brisket or something, I don't think he meant this."

 

"Here, let's do it this way." Darko grabbed it and tossed it in the cart, turning to the shelves  
and grabbing three other kinds of meat including the brisket and adding them as well.

 

Will huffed a laugh and shrugged, following close to Darko as they continued shopping.

 

"Oi, I want all of this. All of it." Jay stepped out of an aisle with arms full of junk food, dropping  
the pile in the cart as Darko looked at him with wild eyes.

 

"Are you insane, you'll have a stroke by midnight."

 

"I'm not allowed a damn fight or even training for another 4 months, I'm getting FAT. I missed these  
motherfuckers-" Jay said as he grabbed a bag of Hot Cheetos to kiss the cartoon tiger.

 

Will smiled and grabbed a bag of Ruffles from the shelf as well.

 

"I'll get fat with you Jay."

 

"Atta boy!"

 

Darko sighed and walked away with the cart before the two could throw any more trash in.  
"This is supposed to be grocery shopping for the Cabin party this weekend you lards."

  
\---


	30. Cabin Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally meets Lisa,
> 
> basically Jay and Nate's other mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Christ Lisa is just so fucking beautiful I'm done bye I love her bye again
> 
> (ps Lisa is just a little older than Jay, Alvey dated young)

 

 

 

Will sat quietly in the luxurious couch covered in faux fur throw blankets and pillows, gazing up at the  
tall ceiling made of wooden posts and beams.

 

The indoor second story balcony above him echoed with victory yells as people played pool.

 

He looked over his shoulder when he heard someone say his name. "Will, right?" 

 

A beautiful blonde-brunette woman approached him and sat close, her thigh just touching his  
bent knee in his Indian position.

 

"Uh, yeah, hi." Will held his hand out as she smiled sweetly to shake it.

 

"I'm Lisa, Alvey's ex. Not Jay's mom but could be considered they're stepmom of 3 years."

 

"Oh! God, of course, jeeze, you're just as gorgeous as Jay described you." Will gawked at her as  
she chuckled. "He's just saying that cause he's a suck up that doesn't want to get in trouble with  
me. I'm sorry we haven't met before, me and Alvey had a falling out and were separated for a while  
but I just got back a few days ago to take part in running the gym with Alvey."

 

"Really? That's awesome, Jay and Nate told me you were a hell of a manager. I'm so glad to meet you,  
I didn't realize you'd be here." Will smiled and glanced down at the hand she rested on his ankle.

 

"Well, Jay insisted I come to this whole 'cabin party' and I was going to just stay home but Alvey had  
to jump in and try to be Mr. Bossy, which REALLY repelled me against the choice, but then Nate told  
me you'd be here too, so...I'll tolerate a bit of drunk Alvey to get to spend some time with you."

 

She smiled a perfect set of white teeth at him, her slightly tanned skin making Will jealous as he looked  
at her in surprise.

 

"Just for me? Wow, that's- that's really nice of you Lisa. Hey, you wanna drink?"

 

"Fuck yeah. Let's go grab something, I'm parched." They climbed from the couch and made  
their way to the Cabin's kitchen, Alvey outside the wide windows glancing to see the two walking  
side by side.

 

\---

 

After a few hard drinks, Will sat in the middle of the couch, Lisa comfortably propped up sideways with  
a few pillows behind her as she stretched her legs over the young man's spread thighs.

 

The television hooked to a loud speaker system blared music as people wandered around in conversation and drunken  
games, Lisa laughed when Will hiccupped a burp.

 

"Shit, sorry, ha." Will blushed, looking at Lisa as she covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

 

"You're cute as hell. A reckless little thing but Christ I have to say...if it's not too personal- you know how  
liquor is- I'm really fucking happy you and Jay are okay. I heard about it from Alvey and Nate when I was in LA. 

I didn't know you face to face but I still cried like a fucking bitch..." She frowned with a sigh, sitting up a bit  
to brush a short curl back from Will's forehead.

 

"Y-yeah...I'm sorry."  

 

"Don't apologize kid. I'm genuinely happy you're both okay. Here- a toast to luck...good and bad."

 

"Good and bad." Will smiled and felt his heart warm over her words.

 

She held up a shot glass as he did as well, clinking together before they threw them back.

 

\---

 

"Hey there my beauties-!" Jay stumbled over and sat beside Will, Lisa still on the other side with her  
legs up.

 

"Hey Jay, dear." She leaned over a bit to smile at him as he wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders.

 

"Good talk?" He asked, kissing Will's cheek.

 

"Yeah, she's amazing. I'm stoked you guys got her to come!" Will grinned and looked at her as he  
winked at him. "Ha, I didn't get her to do shit, you did sweet cheeks. She wanted to meet ya. Hey,  
either way I wanted to let ya knowwwwwwww, we're about to start one of the party events in a minute.  
And both of you fuckers have to do it with us." Jay looked sneakily at them, standing as he grabbed Will's  
hand to pull him off the couch.

 

"Wha-? What's the event?" Will stammered.

 

"Oh god, Jay, please no. Not what I think it is, is it?" Lisa groaned and stood as well.

 

"Oh yes, in fact it is my lady. Prepare your feetsies for short term hell."

 

\---


	31. Toasty Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Will gets to know Lisa through the night, they bond well in the party. 
> 
> Jay forces the two to participate in his favorite event for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shudders*
> 
> ack

    

 

 

  
The group of people all gathered out in the large field beside the lake, a medium path of  
burning hot glowing coals centered between rocks at the center of the drinking crowd.

 

Alvey, Nigel, Jay, Darko, Nate, Will, and Lisa all stood in the center with the steaming coals, all barefoot  
and pants rolled up to their knees.

 

Alvey, Nigel, Jay and Darko looked drunkenly eager to begin, while Nate Will and Lisa looked like they  
were mentally preparing for the intimidating run.

 

The doors and windows to the cabin were wide open, the blaring music from inside echoing loudly  
outside as a song played 'THISKIDSNOTALRIGHT' to entertain the event.

 

"LADIES AND GENTLEFOLK-! FIRST UP, I GIVE YOU- MY FATHER, THE ONE AND ONLY, ALVEY FUCKING KULINA  
TO RUN THE COALS OF FIRE!" Jay announced as he raised Alvey's hand in the air.

 

The crowd cheered and hollered as Alvey grinned and took two seconds to prepare, then darting over the coals  
quick and throwing his arms up as everyone leaped and clapped in excitement.

 

"Wowwww, wow wow, that, was impressive! Now let's see what the foreign fuckers to my right have to say to that!"  
Jay introduced Nigel first, the man scoffing as he nudged Jay with a fist.

 

"SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT NIGEL!"

 

Nigel turned his back to the coals, showing off as he ran backwards quickly over the fire and stumbled to a drunken  
stop when he finished. The guests laughed and clapped at the surprise alteration, Nigel bowing once.

 

"Okay, giant fucker has tricks, now how about DARKO!?"

 

Darko sniffed and shook his limbs, quickly running across normally until he reached the edge, suddenly stopping  
with his feet still on the burning coals. The crowd gasped as he grinned wide, waiting a few painful moments before

finally stepping off into the damp grass.

 

"Ohkay you little prick, good job, didn't see that coming, kudos bro!" Jay clapped at him, turning to Nate now.

 

"LET'S SEE WHAT MY LIL BEE BRO HAS, GOD DAMNED NATE KULINA YA'LL!"

 

Nate frowned at the  orange and black glowing pit, huffing once before he hurried across, the final few steps he  
leaned over and grabbed a single hot coal and winced at the short burn, chucking it at Jay who ducked with a yelp.

 

Everyone laughed as Nate jumped to the grass, flipping the bird at Jay who returned the gesture.

 

"OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMAN LETS TRY AND AVOID MAIMING THE BEAUTIFUL HOST'S FACE WITH CHEAP SHOTS!"

Jay shouted and ran his hand through his hair to make sure it was still there.

 

Will gulped when he knew it was his turn, worrying his eyes at the flaming strip.

 

"NOW, THIS HERE IS A SPECIAL PARTAKER, A GORGEOUS SON OF A BITCH SENT DOWN FROM HEAVEN, WILL GRAHAM, MY LOVE.

You don't have to do this, I fucking adore those cute little toes too much, go back inside, I changed my mind, shoo." Jay

waved him off as he realized he didn't want him to hurt himself.

 

Will scowled at him and took a deep breath.

 

"HEY, I JUST SAID-" Jay paused when Will took a step onto the coals, then another, and another, a surprising slow walk  
that had people gasping and clapping as he bit his lip nervously.

 

Will laughed a shaky chuckle, slowing his walk even more as the crowd gave him confidence.

 

"What the ever-loving-" "What the fuck-?" "Oh my god,"

 

Will reached the end and winced as he stepped into the wet grass, exhaling in cooling relief as everyone screamed and  
applauded him.

 

"LOOKS LIKE I'M KISSING SOME TOASTY TOES TONIGHT FOLKS!!!" Jay shouted prideful, beaming a shocked grin at  
Will who blushed and walked over to his side, sitting in the grass to rest his feet.

 

"NOW AN HONOURED GUEST TONIGHT, MY LOVELY MOTHER FIGURE, LISA IS UP. SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT MAMA!"

Lisa shook her head and took a moment before she ran across, a loud 'FUCK YOU JAY KULINA'  as she held up her  
middle fingers in the air brought laughter to the bunch, a loud exhale as she chuckled on the other end.

 

"I LOVE THE APPRECIATIVE COMMENTARY, THAT'S ALWAYS A PLUS, THANK YOU DARLIN'." Jay snickered and walked  
up to the pit.

 

"And now- the finale." He smirked, taking a slow step onto the coals. Walking with his chest puffed out confidently,  
arms swinging, he stopped at the end and turned around, making his way BACK to the beginning as people gasped and laughed,  
clapping when he did it again with another turn- grin wide as he winked at them.

 

Hopping off after a third turn with a bow, he raised his arms in victory. "JAY FUCKIN' KULINA FOLKS, HAVE A GOOD  
NIGHT AND GET WRECKED!!!!"

 

\---


	32. Attempted Murder, Not Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvey starts a serious conversation with Will, but Lisa protects him from  
> the un-needed worry during the party.
> 
> Nate goes night-swimming with Will.
> 
> Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love scared Nate lol

   

 

 

"So, I heard you sleepwalk from Jay a long while back, does that still happen?" Alvey asked, sitting beside  
him in the grass with a glass of whiskey in hand. Lisa rolled her eyes, sitting on the other side of Will with her beer.

  
"Uh, I guess so. Now and then I wake up outside the house and stuff, it's kind of scary." Will laughed nervously and scratched  
at his head, suddenly feeling crowded by Jay's family.

 

"How long has that shit been going on? Since the...alley thing? Or, what?" Alvey winced, cursing himself drunkly for bringing  
up the sensitive subject.

 

Will just shook his head- "No, way before any of that. I think for about a year and a half now, I can't be super sure."

 

Lisa shot a glare at Alvey, demanding he back off the conversation with her eyes. Alvey tensed up and nodded,

 

"I was just curious cause some of my fighters have had concussions and didn't know it until they started sleep walking  
and shit like that, it just sounds like you should get it checked out."

 

"I'm sure if there was anything wrong with Will the doctors would have noticed it when he was in the hospital, ALVEY.

Do you need another drink Will?" Lisa switched the subject to protect the boy from the much too serious conversation  
for a party.

 

Alvey sighed and shrugged, taking a drink as Lisa helped Will stand.

 

"My feet really hurt, haha" Will chuckled as he stood, Lisa laughing before she wrapped her arm around his waist.

 

"Trust me kiddo, mine fucking too."

 

\---

 

"Will, what the fuck are you doing?" Nate asked, scrunching his face at the young man crouched below him, staring  
into the oven window.

 

"Wai-hic-waiting for the food to make a ding noise." Will twitched his nose and huffed.

 

Nate grinned and shook his head, that shit is gonna take another thirty minutes, get up- let's go swim in the lake."

 

"But-"

 

"I promise I'll get you back in time to hear the ding."

 

Will beamed a satisfied smile up at him and nodded, taking his hand and following him outside.

 

\---

 

Jay sat beside Alvey in the wet grass. Before Jay could say something- Nate shouted nearby.

"-WILL, HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

 

Suddenly Will darted past them, stripping his shirt off and tossing it and his jeans before rushing  
into the dark glimmering water.

 

The shirt landed on Jay's head, his hand quickly pulling it off and seeing Nate follow after the  
almost nude boy, throwing his own shirt and shorts aside.

 

"They look like they're having fun. You should go join 'em. Don't worry about me, I'm fine watching  
the party." Alvey nudged Jay's shoulder with his elbow.

 

"I think I'd like to watch the silly fucks for now. My feet are still on fire." Jay laughed with Alvey, the two  
looking out to the lake as Will exploded from below- drawing a high pitched shriek from Nate as he scared  
him half to death.

 

Jay and Alvey both spat their drinks at the girlish scream, heaving with laughter- Will's bursting  
giggles echoing in the air with the cabin music.

 

Nate shoved Will back under the water with a flurry of curses, ducking under when he didn't come back  
up.

 

The water splashed up when Will suddenly came back from under, gripping Nate in a choke hold as  
they wrestled and disappeared again in the water.

 

"Uh...maybe I should join them actually. The drunk children don't seem to understand wrestling under  
water is basically attempted murder, not sparring." Jay sighed and stumbled as he stood, Alvey still  
laughing at the young idiots splashing around in the water.

 

\---

 


	33. Natural Born Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay makes sure to keep Will on schedule with him on their medications.
> 
> Nigel helps the young man learn to use a gun,   
> clearly understanding why he wants the weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bouncy curls*
> 
> *so bouncy*
> 
> *has to use fav gif of Will curls*

   

 

 

 

Jay walked up to the side of the bed, tapping Will's shoulder twice as the boy grunted under the blankets.

"Wake up. At least just for a second. Time for meds. Doctors orders. Gotta' heal them insides up." 

 

"I'll take them later, leave me alonnnnne-" Will whined, pulling the  
cover over his head fully now.

 

Jay sighed and pulled them down, "I'll shove 'em down your throat little boy, sit up."

 

"~(i'llshovesomethingdownYOURthroat)~" Will mumbled under a strained groan as he sat up.

 

"What was that, smart ass?" Jay squinted, handing him the glass of water and handful of pills.

 

"I said I'd love something other than water." Will smiled innocently up at the man as he took  
the items. Jay scoffed and flicked him in the nose, sitting on the edge of the mattress beside  
his knees.

  
\---

 

Nigel held Will's arms up, his chest pressed against the smaller male's back.

 

"Just like that. Perfect." Nigel muttered in his ear, a chill raised the hairs on  
the back of Will's neck under the hot breath.

 

Will flinched with a gasp when his arms snapped up a bit,  
the gun firing loud as it echoed in the large wheat field.

 

"Jesus.." Will huffed and looked down at the pistol in his hand, Nigel  
stepping to his side.

 

"You'll get used to that. It's a matter of anticipation and control. Now,  
try and aim for the scarecrow's chest."

  
Will took a deep breath, taking his time to steady his hands as he raised  
the gun.

 

The shot drew a flock of hidden crows from the field,  
the shoulder of the scarecrow exploding in a flurry of hay to the wind.

 

"WAHOO!!!" Will shouted excitedly as he jumped in the air and threw a victorious  
fist up in the leap.

 

Nigel grinned at the young man that beamed prideful beside him, the chocolate  
curls bouncing around his pale face as he whooped and hollered at his nearly perfect shot.

 

"-Take THAT, YOU FUCKIN' RAPIST!" Will added with a huff, his neck tensing as he panted. 

 

His satisfied smile turned stern, straining heavy breaths to bury an outpour of emotions that barely stayed  
perched in the back of his throat.

 

Nigel reached out but missed his shoulder by an inch when Will snapped the gun back up  
to aim at the target, loudly unloading the entire clip into the scarecrow as he walked quickly  
towards it.

 

He frowned and watched Will fire the last shot- the barrel of the gun pressed directly on the  
figure's faceless head.

 

Will flinched when the hay exploded out and over him, nesting in his hair and sweaty shirt.

 

"Will-" Nigel began to walk towards him, hurrying his pace when Will dropped the gun and snatched  
the scarecrow from it's post, tearing it to shreds as he screamed vulgarities and swears, a single  
'fuck you dad!' sent an ache through his heart when the boy sobbed and dropped to his knees.

 

"Will, gorgeous, hey...it's okay...come here.." Nigel dropped next to him, taking him in a hard embrace  
and holding him there as he shook furiously.

 

"It's okay. You needed this. I know. It's okay." He hushed him, stroking his back gently and kissing the  
top of his hay filled curls.

 

"You'll never be defenseless again dear boy...not a single rutty cunt in this world will be able  
to even look at you sideways. I promise you that."

 

\---

 

"Hey...uhh, everything okay?" Nate asked, holding a pop tart in his hand as he watched Will and Nigel  
come through the front door.

 

"Yeah, why?" Will asked, glancing at him before kicking off his shoes and dropping his jeans.

Nate just shrugged and watched as Will pushed the pants to the side with his foot, grabbing Jay's  
sweatpants off the back of the couch and pulling them up over his boxers.

"Just makin' sure. Thought ya'll would be back sooner. It's like 8."

 

"We went shooting after getting him the gun, he was eager to test it out." Nigel responded,  
carrying the case and bag full of ammunition to Will and Jay's room.

 

"Ah, I see. How'd that go?"

"I'm what Nigel call's a 'natural born killer'." Will smiled at Nate before plopping down on the couch.

 

"I coulda fuckin told you that, you've got some fuckin rage in you dude, people ought to watch out."

Nate stepped over to the back of the couch and kissed the top of Will's head, inhaling hard to smell  
the scent of bullets and wheat.

 

Will flailed his arm up to swat at Nate who chuckled and walked away eating the last of his pop tart.

 

"What's with everyone in sniffing and making out with my god damned hair-" Will grumbled, knowing he'd once again  
not receive an answer from anyone.

 

He sighed and flicked the television on, switching to Cartoon Network and grinning when his favorite  
"The Amazing World of Gumball" started.

 

"Fuck yeah." Will muttered to himself, turning the volume up.

 

\---


	34. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay, Nate and Will go out for drinks at an old pub Jay used to work at. 
> 
> After a bit too much to drink, Will is feeling the urge to listen to some  
> oldies remixes to liven up the pubs atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm drinking.
> 
> Yes, I'm listening to dorky shit.
> 
> Yes, I apologize. 
> 
> -it was either this or Madonna.

   

  
"Will, scoot, I need to vacuum the couch."

 

 

Will sat his head up a bit from the cushion as he scrunched his face up at Darko,  
Esme perking her ears up laying on Will's chest.

 

"Did you say vacuum the fucking couch? Who vacuums a couch?"  
Esme hopped off Will when he sat up and stood.

 

"People with fucking dogs that a certain someone keeps allowing on it." Darko snarled  
and began running the hosed brush handle across the fur covered furniture.

 

Will chuckled and leaned over when Esme whined and pawed at his pant leg, nervous over the loud machine.  
He picked her up and cuddled her to his chest, kissing her pointy ears as he spoke.

 

"Don't listen to him Esme, he's just a big scary man with a loud evil weapon."

 

Darko snapped the hose to Will's rear with a 'fuck you don't talk shit about me to the dog'.

 

Will yelped at the smack and laughed as he left the room.

 

"Rutty brat." Darko mumbled to himself.

 

\---

 

Jay and Nate take Will to a pub Jay used to work for when the weekend came.

 

"This is where I met Nigel and Darko, they saw me toss a guy out and recognized me from the  
MMA fights I won in town."

 

They talked a while about the story, Nate confirming and also pointing out parts Jay exaggerated  
as their drinking grew heavier.

 

"You know fucking what? You look fucking good tonight." Nate said before a burp,  
eyeing the boy dressed in a black Navy Street pullover hoodie and faded blue jeans. His curls poked out of the  
edges of a gray Navy Street flat billed cap that he also stole from Jay's closet.

 

Will blushed and shook his head, chugging the last bit of beer from his bottle.

 

"The fuck are you talking about, my little sunflower is beautiful at all times of every day."

Jay scowled at Nate and wrapped an arm around Will protectively.

 

Nate laughed loudly, rubbing his eye as he did, then took a large gulp of whiskey before speaking again.

"Yeah yeah, I know, cheesy ass. I'm just saying he reps Navy Street gear good. We should have him model  
it for the website or some shit."

 

Jay blinked in thought, turning his eyes to Will, who was distracted with a tower of toothpicks he was building.

"Mm...not a bad idea. Don't particularly like the thought of people ogling my sweet petunia child on a computer,  
but not bad. Luckily he has an insanely good metabolism otherwise with all the junk and beer we've been devouring  
since the fall would have rendered him a chubster...which wouldn't really sell good." Jay chuckled, watching Will gasp  
and groan when the tower of picks fell apart.

 

Nate laughed as well, rubbing his temples over the childish drunk beside him in the booth.

 

Will snapped out of his sulking and slammed a fist to the table, rattling the bottles and glasses loudly.

 

Nate and Jay flinched at the sudden noise, looking at Will in wild confusion.

 

"I'M READY FOR ANOTHER SHOT! MORE TOOTHPICKS PLEASE-!!" Will slurred his shout, standing up with his palms  
on the wood booth to get the passing waitress's attention.

 

She scoffed and nodded, leaving to grab their refills from the bar.

 

"Chill a bit buddy, the music's not THAT loud." Nate huffed, pulling Will back down into his seat.

 

She returned and sat the tray of shots and fresh beers down, picking up the empty ones and holding  
out a box full of toothpicks to Will.

 

Wills face beamed bright, flashing a huge grin to her as he thanked her. "Thank you sooooo much pretty ladyyy,  
you're AWWWWESOMMMMMMME~" Will grabbed the box, kissing it with an audible 'muah!'

 

The girl giggled and winked at the group, Jay thanking her with a tip. "Thanks Alicia. He needs the distraction.  
If you see the wild child acting a damn fool around the joint that means he either ran out of toothpicks or grew tired  
of watching his buildings fall down." Jay snickered with Nate as she laughed and left the table. "Anything for you, Jay."

 

\---

 

"What the fuck's he up to now?" Nate muttered to Jay, the two of them watching the boy lean over the bar a little too far.

 

He tried to practically climb over to speak to the bartender, his sneakers hovering just an inch from the ground.

 

"YES!" Will's excitement was heard for a brief moment in the distance beneath the music, hopping down from the bar  
counter to raise his arms in curious victory.

 

"Uh oh." Nate looked up at the speakers that suddenly paused, a new song breaking off the previous one as the volume  
drastically raised.

 

Will trotted over and stopped a few feet from the booth, cracking a crooked drunken grin at the two that stared at him  
in disbelief.

 

The techno electric song beat grew harder and clearer now, Jay gasping lightly when he recognized the tune.

"You didn't-"

 

"OHhhhyyES I did." Will's said through a coy smile as his shoulders began ticking to the beat.

 

Sweet Dreams, a techno Steve Angello Remix blared from the speakers, vibrating the walls and tables as the  
rest of the crowded place looked around in confusion.

 

Will began swinging his pelvis now, pulling the classic disco dance moves when he pointed to the floor,  
then the roof, and again with his other hand sassily rested on his hip. 

 

"Ho god.." Nate covered his eyes as Jay busted out with laughter, slamming the table before hopping  
up to join the boy.

 

Alicia watched from the bar, giggling uncontrollably as she started to applaud the two.

 

A few more watchers laughed at the them, Jay straddling Will's half crouched thigh as they pumped their  
fists in the air and danced to the oldie, singing loudly against the deafening song.

 

Halfway through the song they managed to get the entire pub singing and dancing to Sweet Dreams,

 

Nate simply laughed himself half to death in the booth.

 

Will managed to turn the pub into a dance club.

 

\---

 

Nate called Nigel to give them a ride home at the end of the night.

  
"...I...cannot fucking believe I missed that."

 

Darko muttered as he watched Nigel carry a passed out Will through the living room,

Nate helping Jay stumble to the bedroom.

 

Jay was drunkly humming the beat of the techno song.

\---

 


	35. Fed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Jay grown tired of Will's mental issues?  
> His bad sleeping habits and episodes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stifles a drunken sob*
> 
> nnoooooooo he just, *hiccup*
> 
> he loves hiiimmmmmmmmmmm  
> *clings to pillow*

  

 

 

A week later, Nate gave in and started working with Jay at Nigel and Darko's club.

 

Jay and Nate work a shift together while Nigel and Darko go in to take care of finances.

 

For once, Will doesn't go with them to watch.

 

He stays at the house with Esme, curled up on the couch watching cartoons with the pup  
nestled against his chest.

 

As the night gets later, Will finally falls asleep in the living room- the dark home dimly lit  
by the flickering TV screen.

 

\---

 

Esme's bark was muffled to his ears, faint as if she was miles away.

 

He gasped and jolted awake when a blaring car horn whizzed past him, eyes flying wide  
open as the pick-up trucks taillights disappeared down the hill.

 

Esme's constant yaps caught his attention again- noticing the young dog standing in front  
of him pawing at his bare feet in the middle of the road.

 

"Es-esme..shh..I...what the fuck.." Will crouched down and picked her up, holding her tight  
in his arms as he looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. The road was dark, some  
sort of backroad with no sidewalks, buildings, or even street lamps- just tree's and winding  
roads and hills.

 

"Shit.." Will huffed and looked down, worrying his brows in distress- no pants. Boxers and a t-shirt,  
meaning no phone.

 

"S-sorry Esme...guess you-you're learning the hard way Daddy sleep..sleep walks.." Will shivered  
in the cold night air, rubbing her soft coat to keep her warm as he began walking the opposite  
way down the road, hoping the fact that he was facing one way meant he came from the other.

 

Esme whimpered in his arms and licked his smooth chin a few times.

 

Will frowned when he realized he also didn't have his watch on.

 

\---

 

Jay huffed as he drove up and down the streets, Nate in the passenger seat of his truck gripping the  
door handle to avoid jerking around when Jay skidded into speedy turns.

 

"You gotta slow down so we can fucking SEE him if we spot him, Jay! Shit-"

 

Jay growled and pressed the brakes a bit, both of them squinting with the brights of the truck  
on to search the sidewalks and alleys.

 

"God dammit we need a fucking tracking bracelet for this brat's ankle. I knew there was a reason  
I felt off about leaving him home alone at night."

 

Nate and Jay had gotten home early when Nigel sent them off so they could close up the club. When  
they got home they found the front door open, Will's day clothes still on the arm of the couch along  
with his cell phone, watch, and wallet resting on the coffee table. Esme missing as well.

 

"How the fuck could he have gotten this far out, could he have? Should we circle back and  
recheck?" Nate asked with concern growing on his face.

 

"We rechecked three times now, we're going further. We should check backroads."

 

"Okay...be careful, those are basically one fucking lane and blind curves, last thing we  
need is to run him the fuck over. Or Esme if she's with him." Nate sighed.

 

\---

 

Will huffed in exhaustion as he made his way up the steep gravel hill. He stopped  
when a rustle in the woods beside him echoed under snapping twigs.

 

"Oh _hell_ fucking no-" Will muttered and returned walking with a faster pace, Esme's  
ears perked up as she peeked over his shoulder to search for a source of the sound.

 

" _Not today Satan_."

 

After a few more minutes, he stopped again, seeing headlights coming down the hill  
slowly. He lifted an arm while cradling Esme in the other to try and see past the brights,  
stepping to the edge of the woods to avoid being hit.

 

The horn honked five times quickly pulling up to him- a flood of relief dowsing him  
when Jay slammed it in park and jumped out with a jacket and sweatpants ready in hand.

 

"Fucking Christ, kid you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" Jay scolded him,  
taking Esme from him so he could pull on the hoodie and sweats. "..sh-shoes?" Will asked in a small  
guilt filled voice, looking down at his aching bare feet.

 

"Shit, no, sorry, here-" Jay gave Esme to Nate and picked Will up to set him in the middle seat of  
the truck between them.

 

Will frowned when his sweet insanely worried boyfriend grabbed his head to kiss his temple hard.

 

"I'm s-sorry guys...I don't know what happened." Will muttered, eyes on the radio's clock that read  
3 am.

 

"It's okay Will...we're glad you're okay, shit, how the fuck did you wander this far though? I'm baffled  
you're alive." Nate asked, letting Esme go to climb into Will's lap.

 

"How far are we from, from home?" Will furrowed his brows at them, still not recognizing the  
road they turned around on to head back up the hill.

 

"Bout 10 miles. You walked for about **3** fucking hours." Jay muttered, watching the road as he sped  
back to town.

 

Will frowned harder, looking down at Esme's dirty paws.

 

"Shit...I'm so sorry Esme...poor thing's exhausted.." Will stroked the panting thing that licked it's lips  
and closed her eyes at the touch.

 

"Yeah. Poor Esme." Jay snuck in a whisper to himself, not looking at Will who snapped his eyes to  
him with confusion. He had been so sweet and caring a moment ago... _was he finally beginning to_  
 _feel fed up with Will's sleep issues?_  


 

\---


	36. Spinning In Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally agree's to a checkup recommended by Doctor Katz,
> 
> Jay and Nigel nervously wait in the observation room with Doctor Bloom   
> for the results on Will's mental condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs guiltily and sips on beer*

  

 

 

 

"Nigel...can you do me a favour?" Jay rounded the couch and tapped on Nigel's head twice, drawing  
a snarl from him as he swatted the hand away.

 

"What is it you needy fuck?"

 

"I need you to help me convince Will to go to a fucking professional neurologist. This shit can't be just  
simple sleep-walking. I know, I get that everyone keeps saying that they checked his fucking head when  
we fell off the roof but from what I understand, there's alot more shit that could be happening to someone's  
head that you wont know is there unless you're specifically looking for it. Right? So there could be something  
they didn't see cause they were just fucking- you know, looking for bleeding or swelling or broken skull kind  
of shit. Not a mental fucking issue." Jay sat beside him and waited patiently for a response.

 

The corner of Nigel's mouth turned down a bit as he looked at Jay with a curious look.

 

"Now that's an interesting take......alright. I'll talk to him. Maybe I'll convince his doctor to recommend him  
to do so that way he can't refuse it from us."

 

"Yes- good, yes, that sounds perfect...fuck, thank you gramps." Jay smashed a quick kiss to Nigel's cheek  
and jumped back up from the couch as the man cursed him in another language.

 

\---

 

Will frowned and pulled the edge of the hospital gown down a bit to cover himself as he  
climbed onto the machine's mattress. Nigel and Jay standing in the observation room behind the  
doctor that ran the controls of the scanner and computers.

 

"With what you've explained to me, I have to tell you it's strange and I'd love to know exactly  
what this is myself. The fact that he can't recall a single snippet of sleep walking is odd but not  
super odd, most sleep walkers can recall maybe one or two things that seemed like a dream but  
with Will here, it seems more like a loss of time rather than sleep walking." The doctor leaned  
back in her chair and started the machine once Will laid down flat.

 

Jay and Nigel watched in silence as the bed slowly started to disappear into the large machine.

 

"Just stay as still as possible, but relax Mr. Graham. It's going to be loud and bright but it shouldn't  
take too long. Let me know if you can't handle the flashing."

 

"O-okay...can, can I blink?" Will called out, the nerves clear on his shaky tone.

 

"Of course sweetie, blinking is fine." Doctor Bloom smiled into the mic. Nigel smiled as well  
over the innocent thing through the glass.

 

Jay crossed his arms and waited impatiently as he watched.

 

\---

 

Will fluttered his eyes under the beaming lights around him, trying not to  
turn his head away from them.

 

Jay scrunched his face at the screen that had a video image streaming

from the inside of the large tube so they could see Will's face. He noticed  
the discomfort growing on the boys expression, the slight wince  
that drew an unintentional twitch to his shoulder.

 

Nigel's face grew stern as he noticed as well.

 

"Jay?" Will said after a few minutes in the whirring machine.

 

Jay leaned over quick to snatch the mic and answer him, "I'm here kiddo, are you okay?"

 

Dr. Bloom leaned back to allow the sudden action from Jay, returning her eyes to the  
computer screen that loaded many images that swirled and changed.

 

"I kind of want to get out now...I..I feel like I'm going to throw up." 

 

Will tried to speak without sounding like a child, failing when a whimper escaped his throat.

 

"Doc, can we stop? Can we get him out now, is that enough? Do we need to try again later?"

 

Jay seemed frantic when he heard his lover's complaint- sending him straight into protective mode.

 

"Uh, yeah no, that's fine, we can stop. I'll use what we got for now." She hit a few buttons and the machine  
whirred to a stop and slowly pushed the bed back out into view.

 

Jay hurried into the room, swiping up the small plastic trash can from beside the door on his way. He  
held it in one hand as he used the other to help Will scoot out before the entire bed was fully pulled.

 

"Here, here...go ahead...it's okay.." Jay rubbed his back with a frown when the boy lurched over to barf  
into the bin.

 

Nigel entered now too, brushing Will's curls back from hanging in the trash can Jay held up for him.

 

"Is this normal, Doctor?" Nigel asked when she joined them with a glass of water.

 

"...not particularly. Just with people who have general episodes of epilepsy. You all told me he  
doesn't have a history of epilepsy though, neither in his family line or in his own past. Are you sure?"

She frowned as Will took the glass and barely sipped it, swishing it around before spitting it into the  
trash can with a huff.

 

"Y-yes...I'm sure. I just...felt like I was spinning in place, it made me nauseous. I don't know." Will  
wiped his mouth on his shoulder and grunted under his breath when Jay sat the bin down to wrap  
a tight hug around him.

 

"...I'm going to check the pictures now," She said, leaving back to the computer and sitting down as  
the two men stayed to comfort and coddle the sick thing.

 

\---


	37. Can't Catch A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay tries his best-
> 
> but can't contain his anger over the extending list of  
> trauma's his little Will has to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have six notes on my phone that my previous drunk   
> self has left telling current drunk self to not do.
> 
> I'm doing one of them cause I'm literally made out of a   
> garbage bag. 
> 
> I am trash.
> 
> Sorry.

 

 

"Sorry, um, may I speak to one of you?" Dr. Bloom asked, peeking her head through the door as Nigel  
and Jay looked at each other, Will sitting beside Nigel with his head resting on the older man's shoulder. 

 

Nigel, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back against the machine nodded to Jay, letting him know  
he's got the exhausted boy handled.

 

Jay glanced at the sleeping beauty, his hands nestled between his ankles as his knees bent up loosely near  
his and Nigel's chest.

 

He nodded finally in reply and stepped out into the observation room.

 

\---

 

"Okay, Mr. Kulina...-" "Just, Jay. Go on. Please." "Jay, I don't want to alarm you, but I compared these images  
to the ones that he had gotten after the fall...they checked in all the right places, there was some swelling but they  
managed to get it back to normal with a few treatments. What I think...is that because it was the very few brain  
scans that were just to check if it worked and he was back to normal, they had no need to check back."

 

Jay tensed up as she spoke, waiting for the punchline.

 

"Well, it seems there's a huge chance- I...you said he 'sleep walked' before the fall...right?"

 

"Yeah, yeah he did. Like once every week or so."

 

"I think he had swelling BEFORE the fall...they treated it but it was only temporary and it returned  
because they had no knowledge that it wasn't actually from the fall's impact. I think he was sick and  
didn't know it. I believe whatever it is, is finally making itself known again and likely a bit more aggressively."

 

Dr. Bloom frowned and pulled up the images to show Jay the bight colours forming to shape Will's brain,  
a deep red on a specific targeted area of the picture.

 

"See here?" She explained the situation to him, Jay's adrenaline flustering to a high as he began to breathe  
heavier, his eyes darting from the screen to the sleeping kid that Nigel petted soothingly.

 

"So what the fuck is it, excuse my French-"

 

"I'm not going to say I'm 100% on it but honestly...I'm afraid to say it's similar to encephalitis.."

 

"...oh, yeah, okay, that's um, that sounds fucking terrifying, do you, do you want to enlighten me  
on what the FUCK that is and why you sound like I should tell the KID to write his last will and  
testament soon?" Jay tried to bite back his fear that came out as hostile fury, his heart dropping  
to his stomach hard like a boulder over her words.

 

"It's here and there, it's not a super well studied viral infection of the brain, it can hide and it can show  
and it can, it can be bad if left to do it's thing for too long unnoticed."

 

"Is, is that, okay, that's- fuck, okay so. Fucking, what do we do, how to we figure out it's THAT, and  
what do we need to do to fix it, can we fix it? Has it been that 'too long unnoticed' by now? Are you...  
are you saying.." Jay choked on the last part, twitching his face once as he tried to calm down  
towards the woman.

 

She frowned again and blinked at the screen, then to Will's tired body cuddled close to Nigel.

 

"I'm saying we should look further into it and likely start an intense treatment routine,  
keep an eye on him and monitor him very often. Especially since the fall possibly worsened it's  
ferocity. You said he walked for three hours without a single bit of memory?"

 

"Uh..f-yeah..yeah.." Jay couldn't focus anymore, beginning to feel nauseous himself now.

 

"Mr. Kulina-, sorry, Jay. Jay, hey, sit down, here." Dr. Bloom pulled the chair out and gasped when Jay  
suddenly snatched it and threw it against the wall harshly, cursing as he covered his face.

 

"This fucking kid can't catch a FUCKING break!!!' Jay shouted and threw his fist into the wall  
opposite of the glass window, hiding a sob as he groaned furiously.

 

Dr. Bloom sighed and felt her own heart ache over the situation, stepping over to daringly  
pull him into a gentle hug. She knew how much the two had been through after reading 

 

Will and Jay's files from the hospital history, the personal 'strictly do not share' information about

 

Will's sexual assault that 'hadn't been brought to justice' as well. Jay had been inclined to mention  
that and his father's mental abuse factoring into why the boy had been on the roof's ledge in the first  
place.

 

"I promise I'll do everything I can to help him, Jay. I know how shitty this must be. I'm so sorry."

 

Jay finally let one sob escape him as he hid his face into her long hair, the shorter woman sighing  
against his collar bone and letting the man take his time to contain himself.  
   
\---


	38. You Spoke To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't realize he's getting worse,
> 
>  
> 
> Nate and Jay do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hard frowns at self*

  

 

"WILL!"

 

Will snapped awake at the shout, gasping when he felt fear take over his nerves, hoping he wasn't  
about to see trees and gravel around him again.

 

"Will, god...are you okay?" Nate frowned at the sweat drenched thing on the couch.

 

"W-what?" Will tried to focus his thoughts and vision, seeing he was still at home but not in the  
bed with Jay anymore.

 

"Are you okay? You were freaking out a bit...I just, was making sure you were okay.." Nate frowned  
and pushed the wet curls from sticking to Will's forehead gently.

 

"I...why am I on the couch?"

 

Esme stirred and wrapped in a circle between Will's ankles, upset he was moving more.

 

"...you came out here a few hours ago...you told Jay you were going to use the bathroom and  
take Esme on a short walk. I thought you wore yourself out on the walk and just passed out on  
the couch-" Nate scrunched his face at Will, who looked slightly alarmed at the story.

 

"-...do you...do you not remember doing that? You spoke to us and don't remember it?"

  
"I...no, I do, I just, I'm waking up still, I think I had a bad dream. I'm fine. I remember, now."

Nate felt himself cringe a bit over the obvious lie, sighing and helping Will off the couch

to lead him back to bed.

 

Jay grunted and cracked an eye open, blinking twice before widening them both as he  
saw Nate covering Will with the blanket beside him.

 

"The fuck?" Jay muttered in a whisper to Nate.

 

Nate shook his head and held a finger to his lips. He glanced down to see Will's eyes were  
closed already, pointing to his own head and shaking his head again- mouthing 'he doesn't remember'

to Jay.

 

Jay scowled and rubbed his eyes, gesturing Nate to go ahead and leave before wrapping an arm around

 

Will and pulling him in against his chest, his nose buried in the soft messy cold curls.

 

"God dammit..." He whispered, clenching Will's shoulder and fighting sleep so he could  
keep watch over his lover.

 

\---


	39. Restless Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will hopes he can wear Jay out enough to force the man to finally get  
> some proper sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...this is just filth to make up for being a jerk to the poor babies.

   

 

After a week of appointments confirming the encephalitis diagnosis,  
they are happy to find it hasn't progressed to the worst of the intensity,  
but was there enough to require an extensive amount of medications to  
take in a complicated set schedule.

 

Jay has secretly developed a paranoid habit of staying awake at all hours  
of the night to watch Will sleep, afraid of losing him anymore.

 

Now and again his body would betray him and force his eyes closed for  
minutes at a time.

 

Will woke up in Jay's arms, the soft snore against his hair making him smile.

 

His smile shrunk away when Jay startled awake, instantly checking to see if Will  
was still there. The dark circles under his eyes made his heart sink.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Jay stroked his hair and began to climb out of bed.

Will stayed silent, following him with sad eyes.

 

"I'll go get your medication and a water, just, stay in bed hun." 

Jay's tired voice croaked as he left the room quickly.

 

He returned and handed the handful of pills to him, watching Will  
sit up to toss them back and drink the water.

 

"Thanks.." Will sat the glass to the table and sat on his knees, staring up  
at Jay who smiled weakly back at him.

 

"What's on your mind young pup?" He reached out to brush his thumb over  
Will's cheek.

 

"...come here." Will pulled him into the bed, kissing him as he did. 

 

"Mm- someone's in an early mood?" Jay smiled, raising a brow when  
Will removed his boxers then his own.

 

"You need to sleep...restless hawk.." He whispered, straddling Jay's hips  
as he sat up straight to pull off his shirt and toss it.

 

Jay bit his lip and felt his heart speed up at the sight of the nude boy in his  
lap, his own member growing curious when Will began stroking his own slowly.

 

"What're you up to young man.." He muttered, sliding his hands up Will's thighs to his  
bare rear. "I'm going to wear you out so you'll finally go the fuck to sleep~" Will smiled  
sweetly, then grinning when he witnessed Jay's cheeks flush red beneath widened  
shocked eyes.

 

Will snapped the side table's drawer open, pulling out the small bottle and shyly  
prepped Jay, the man exhaling a shaky moan when the boy slipped his fingers in him.

 

"Is anyone home?" Will asked quietly, biting his lip as he stoked his own cock with  
one hand, the other slowly pushing in and out of Jay.

 

"Mff..no, god." Jay huffed and sat up on his elbows, watching Will's busy hands as his  
dick ached for attention.

 

"Good." Will smirked and leaned forward to kiss and push Jay back down, positioning  
himself against his entrance.

 

"Oh Christ..boy- you're..going to be the death of me~" Jay groaned through their  
kissing, cringing in pleasure when Will shoved into him with a grunt.

 

"Sh-hit!" Will huffed the cry, half gripping Jay's throat with one and the other on his broad  
shoulder, snapping his hips harder to fuck into Jay relentlessly.

 

Jay raised his arms over his head to keep himself from slamming up into the headboard that  
pounded against the wall, a flurry of curses and fast panted moans as his dick leaked  
pre-come onto his sweating abs.

 

"God dammit- fucking, shit, Jay you feel fucking fantastic.." Will whined blissfully through  
gritted teeth, hunching to lick and pant over Jay's ear as he kept up his harsh thrusting  
into the man's ass.

 

Jay felt chills shoot through his veins when the boy lapped at his ear, gasping when Will  
tightened his grip a little on his throat and wrapped his other hand around his throbbing  
wet dick.

 

"F-FUCK! I FUCKING love you P-PUP, JESUS!" He bucked his hips to Will's fucking, shivering his heavy breaths  
as he felt the orgasm quickly readying in him.

 

"I fucking love you J-Jay, fuck, I love you-" Will whimpered through a heavy grunt, his  
breath and thrusting hips faltering as he came inside Jay's clenching asshole.

 

Jay cursed and arched his back up, biting his knuckles as he spilled in the boy's hands, come  
pooling on his stomach.

 

Will collapsed on top of him, huffing in exhaustion as Jay chuckled through his panting and wrapped  
his arms around the young man's body.

 

"I think..you woke me up more than put me to sleep, naughty fucker." Jay smirked and kissed  
Will's sweaty hair.

 

"Go to sleeeeeeeeep..." Will's muffled voice groaned into Jay's armpit, drawing another laugh  
from the man. "If I do I hope I fucking dream about how god damn sexy you are when you're  
dominant as fuck...Jesus..I never saw that comin'." Jay ran his hands through his wrecked wet  
hair with an exhausted huff.

 

Will glanced up at him, resting his chin on Jay's collar bone as his face flushed a deep red.

Jay smiled at the beautiful bright eyes and colourful cheeks before him, winking at the  
sweet pale thing.

 

"Hush up...please, please get some sleep...? For me? I swear I'll stay up while you do. I'll  
play my video game right here on silent." Will begged with an innocent tone.

Jay sighed and nodded. "Only after you take a shower with me first."

 

"Oki." Will smiled and blinked at him. His eyes widened when someone cleared their  
throat somewhere in the house. "JAY!" Will hissed and slapped his shoulder hard.

 

"What!? I didn't know! Maybe whoever it is just got in!" Jay laughed and flinched away  
from Will's multiple smacks.

 

"I swear to god-if it was Nate again I'm gonna die."

Will covered his face and groaned.

 

Jay glanced at the clock and inhaled through his teeth.

"Shhhhh-well...he got off work a few hours ago..."

 

"Ohgod. I'm going to stay in here for the next few years then."

  
\---

 


	40. Dish Tablets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate can't help but have feelings about overhearing  
> the loud intimate encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wwwwwuuahhhht did I just fucking do.
> 
> >_>

 

 

 

Nate sat in Nigel's bed, door locked as he put in headphones.

 

He bit his lip and huffed, slipping his hand down his gym shorts  
as he opened safari on his phone to tap the private page.

 

Watching the video, he steadily pumped his cock, back rested  
against the headboard and knees bent and spread wide.

 

The younger man in the video whined and moaned loud and sweet  
in the headphones, the camera moving to show his pale blushing  
face beneath chocolate curls, features shockingly similar to Will.

 

The other man bruised the boy's hips as he slammed into him with  
furious strength and speed.

 

Nate held back a needy groan, focusing on the bent over thing begging  
for more. He gripped himself harder, speeding up his pace and panting as his  
orgasm grew closer.

 

"Fuck..." Nate cursed through gritted teeth and spilled hot in his boxers and shorts  
at the same time the boy in the pornographic video came untouched with a shuddered high  
pitched moan.

 

He slowly calmed his breathing, hand still down his pants to stroke himself and draw  
out the slow subsiding pleasure.

 

Licking his lips with a few overstimulated twitches, he opened his photo app and  
clicked on a photo that Will had drunkly posed for by the pool. He zoomed in on  
his face and furrowed his brows at the beautiful clear pale face, the young man  
seductively biting his lip with a wink as he ran his hand through the mess of curls.

 

"God dammit...I gotta move the fuck outta here.." He muttered to himself and leaned his head back  
to the headboard with a sigh.

 

\---

 

Nate stepped out of the bathroom in a towel after his shower,  
walking to the kitchen before he stopped with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Will turned around and looked at him with a smile, shirtless above a faded  
pair of blue jeans.

 

"Hey-" Will said, leaning over to open the bottom cabinet  
then another in his search. "-have you seen the dish tablet things? I can't fucking  
find them anywhere and we have no clean plates." Will glanced up from the  
cabinet beneath the sink and did a double take when Nate stood frozen for  
a moment.

 

"..No?" Will asked with a confused squint.

 

"Huh- oh, uh, no. I haven't. Check the pantry, maybe someone moved them."  
Nate answered and turned away to hide a heat he felt build on his face.

 

Will scrunched his face at the retreat and shrugged before checking the pantry.

 

"Son of a-..." He rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag of dish tabs from next  
to the crackers and chips.

 

"Sanitary as fuck." Will muttered to himself, positive it must've been Jay.

 

\---


	41. Just Us Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes to the gym with Nate so he can visit Alvey and Lisa,
> 
> (Jay & Nate's father and basically step-mother)
> 
> Alvey feels the urge to say what's on his mind, hoping it's the proper time to speak on.  
> Lisa's curiosity peaks at his sudden statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers to self*
> 
> There we go, this is okay, this is good- that's better...  
> *75 band aides on screen*

   

 

 

"Hey, Nate, do you mind if I go with you to the gym? Jay has work and  
I feel like I'm always in the way or distracting him from actually doing his job."

 

Will stepped into the living room rubbing his curls dry with a towel, another  
wrapped around his waist.

 

"Wha, uhm, if you want...I'm not doing much there, just training a few guys and  
hanging out with Dad for a bit." Nate glanced at him then back to his gym bag that  
he filled.

 

"Sounds fine to me, I haven't seen Alvey in a while, or Lisa, it'd be nice to stop by."

 

Will smiled and stepped back to the bedroom to dress.

 

Nate huffed and zipped the bag closed.

 

\---

 

Lisa sat behind her desk, looking up from her paperwork when someone knocked and  
entered.

 

"Will, hey, how are you?" She stood and smiled sweetly as Will rounded the desk to hug her.

 

"I'm good, on a lot of meds but they're helping I think. How are you?"

 

Will cracked a shy smile when she kissed his cheek twice, pushing his curls back and looking  
into his eyes.

 

"I'm fine honey, you and Jay doing alright? He seems to be working alot, he taking care of you?"  
She leaned against the corner of the desk and held his hand in hers, studying his face.

 

"Mmhm, we're good and he is, working and taking care of me. Sometimes I'm taking care of him  
y'know, ha, he keeps thinking he needs to stay up 24/7 to make sure I don't sleepwalk."

 

Alvey stepped in at that, stopping in the doorway before continuing his path to the desk.

 

"Sorry, didn't know you were here kiddo, sorry Lisa just dropping off some forms from the  
front desk."

 

"That's fine. Will says him and Jay are doing good, Jay's workin' hard"

 

"Oh? That's good to hear man, hey, give ME some attention." Alvey grinned when Will flushed  
red at his sudden hug, patting the boy on the back a few hard times and kissing the side  
of his slightly tamed curls.

 

"Ha, ah, thanks. Sorry I don't stop by more often, ya'll should come join us at the house,  
maybe we could throw a get together soon?" Will bit his lip, shocked at his own unusual  
invite to have company.

 

"Now that sounds like a good fucking idea. We should all go to that new hotel casino they  
just opened uptown. Just us family, eh?" Alvey gripped the back of Will's neck gently as he  
tilted his head a bit with a friendly smirk.

 

Will felt his heart flutter over the words...'us family'.

 

"Y-yeah, that sounds perfect. I haven't heard of it but it sounds right up our alley." 

 

Will smiled and blinked down to his feet to avoid growing emotional.

 

Lisa looked at Alvey with a curious eye, smiling as well when she realized what 

 

Alvey intended to do with the words.

 

"Right then, we'll keep in touch over it and figure out when everyone can get  
together! You boys go have some fun out there, be careful please, don't

fuckin' push yourself. Love you kiddo. I'll see ya 'round."

 

Alvey left and Will gave Lisa another hug before leaving, rushing off to the locker rooms.

 

Lisa frowned a bit at his sudden wordless exit.

 

\---

 

Will slammed a stall shut as he sat down to the closed toilet lid,  
rubbing his face harshly to fight off tears.

 

He chuckled through a sob that escaped his chest, covering his mouth when he heard someone  
else enter.

 

"..Will? You in here?"

 

Nate.

 

"Uh- yeah. What, what's up?"

 

"I was wondering if you were okay, I saw you run to the lockers and  
got worried something happened in the office. You okay?" 

 

Nate stood close to the stall door to listen.

 

"I'm fine weirdo, I had to take a shit. You always stop training sessions to listen to people  
take the browns to the super bowl?"

 

Nate laughed loudly at that, Will sniffing with a huffed scoff behind the door.

 

"You're such a brat. I'll be out in the cage when you're done jack ass."

 

"Alright."

 

\---

 

Will sat Indian style outside of the cage on the mats, watching Nate train and spar  
for hours.

 

Nate couldn't help but glance at the studious boy, the sleeveless slightly oversized black

Navy Street t-shirt and sweat pants along with the flat bill cap making him seem to belong  
to the place.

 

He grunted when his trainee took him down hard, slamming his back to the sweaty  
mat.

 

"Shit-"  Nate cursed, sneaking another quick glance to Will as he forced himself  
back up to tackle the student into the fence.

 

"You got me there- that wont happen again unless you keep focused on my hands  
AND my feet-" Nate tried to return his thoughts to the session rather than Will, who  
sat smiling at the interesting falter.

 

\---

 

"That was very sweet of you..." Lisa approached Alvey at the front of the building,  
the man looking at her with a raised brow as he smoked a cigarette.

 

"What was?"

 

"What you said to Will...I didn't think you cared much about people other than your  
precious fighters. Especially people your kid's are in relationships with."

 

Lisa took his cigarette and puffed on it herself.

 

"...I'm not blind, or a moron. I can tell Jay actually loves this kid. Plus, the fact that him  
and Nate are practically best friends adds to it- y'know...feeling like having another son  
to fucking worry about."

 

Alvey looked up at the sky and leaned against the brick wall, grunting when she finally  
handed him back his smoke.

 

"I get that...I just...hope you understand what you actually did though with those words.  
The boy's own father disowned him, never told him he loved him, was ashamed to have him  
for a son. HIS words sent this kid to the literal edge of suicide. I'm just making sure you don't  
ever say that to him unless you're sure you mean it...because he will FEEL it, if you don't."

 

Alvey stared at her now, nodding when he tossed the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

 

"I don't say that shit lightly...so I'm positive he knows I meant every bit of it."

 

Lisa smiled and could feel the seriousness in his tone, propping up on her toes to peck a  
small kiss to his cheek.

 

"Good. I'm relieved..."

 

\---


	42. Oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will convinces Nate to spar with him for a bit.
> 
> Lisa watches and notices a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o_o
> 
>  
> 
> .__.

 

 

 

"I wanna try-"

 

Nate stopped mid-step as he exited the cage, eyes widening when Will stood and took off his hat.

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"Come on, it's been forever since the fall. My sleepwalking has nothing to do with how I fight."

Will begged through his statement, squeezing past Nate to hop into the cage.

 

"...if you get me in trouble I'm a hundred percent calling it as your fault." Nate growled  
as he stepped back in and re-wrapping his wrists.

 

He snagged the roll of tape and quickly wrapped Will's for him.

 

"Simple sparring. Not a fight, not training, just- spar. I'm not gonna risk hurting you."

 

Nate sighed.

 

Will twitched a smile and rolled his eyes. "So confident."

 

\---

 

Nate and Will wrestled around the cage, the two laughing loudly each time one  
pinned the other to the mat or the fence surrounding them.

 

At one point Nate lifted Will in the air and locked him in his arms against the gate,  
Will's legs wrapped around his waist for support.

 

"Ah-ha, fuck!" Will chuckled and tried to push off the cage, only to slide down it to  
the mat as Nate slammed his palms down beside either side of his head staring down  
at him with a snide smirk.

 

Will suddenly felt the closeness become a bit personal for a moment, flushing red before  
twisting his legs around Nate's hips to throw him to the side.

 

Nate shouted and groaned through a laugh, Will chuckling as he wiped sweat from his  
brow and standing to hold a hand out to Nate.

 

Nate took the hand and stood now, huffing with a grin on his face.

"Shit, you still got it dude. Good job."

 

"Ha..thanks. Don't tell Jay...I still do what I can to keep up when no one's around...  
especially since I'm on 'don't go to sleep alone' duty." Will scoffed.

 

"That's good actually, keep it up." Nate smiled and left the cage, Will watching him leave  
abruptly with a slight frown.

 

Lisa stood outside the office to watch the two boys sparring, furrowing her brow when  
she saw Nate's face as he exited the cage.

 

"....oh boy..." She muttered to herself, seeing the tinge of jealousy in him.

 

\---


	43. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate's frustration over everything starts to seep out to the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I like protective Nate too... *clears throat*

  

 

 

Towards the end of the day, Will said his goodbye's to Lisa and Alvey,  
following Nate to Jay's truck that sat waiting for them, Jay blasting music from  
the speakers.

 

"Ya'll all done!? Let's go get some food and drinks!" Jay shouted over the  
pounding song, grinning as they climbed in with their bags in hand.

 

"Food from where?" Will asked curiously in the middle seat between the two.

 

"From the shop before they close, I'm not in the mood for fast food." Jay answered,  
pulling off and heading to the grocery store.

 

\---

 

They finished the quick shopping trip, each one holding a bag or two in hand as they  
made their way through the parking lot at distanced paces.

 

Will hurried, eager to get back to Esme and relax for the night.

 

A car pulled into the parking lot much too fast for safety, skidding hard as it honked  
the horn blaringly loud multiple times when it just stopped in time to avoid crashing into

Will.

 

Will flinched as he tripped to an abrupt stop, his heart instantly skipping a beat when  
the headlight stopped an inch from his knee cap.

 

Almost as if time didn't exist, Nate was at the man's driver window in mere seconds,  
suddenly dipping in the opening and dragging the driver out by the collar of his shirt  
furiously as the stranger shouted shocked apologies.

 

"YOU ALMOST FUCKIN' RAN HIM THE FUCK OVER YOU GOD DAMN PIECE OF SHIT, YOU  
WANNA KEEP HONKING YOUR HORN LIKE HE DID SOMETHING FUCKING WRONG THOUGH!?  
A SINGLE HONK WOULDA' BEEN ENOUGH BUT YOU WANNA DEAFEN THE FUCKING KID AFTER  
ALMOST MOTHER FUCKING KILLING HIM CAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO WATCH WHERE  
YOU'RE FUCKIN' GOIN'!?!? HUH!?!" Nate slammed the man against his own car as he  
screamed in his face, his neck tense and reddening in his fury.

 

Jay quickly jumped into action, pulling Nate off the man who whimpered and continued  
to apologize and climb back into his car. "YEAH- GET IN THE FUCKING CAR."

 

Will watched in confused shock while Jay calmed Nate down, the stranger pulling off  
quickly with burning tires away from the violent encounter.

 

"OH THAT'S GOOD, DRIVE A LITTLE FUCKING MORE RECKLESSLY OUT OF HERE YOU  
GOD DAMNED-" "NATE!!!!!!" Jay shook Nate by the shoulders and glared into his eyes,  
a wordless demand.

 

Nate scrunched his face once and huffed, shaking his head and looking over to Will.

 

Will frowned and looked down to the gravel, then back to Nate with appreciative but  
sad eyes.

 

"...fuck..." Nate cursed and continued on to the truck.

 

"Hey..okay, we're all okay. Let's get home, shit." Jay sighed and held Will's hand  
on the rest of the way to the vehicle.

 

\---


	44. Face Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the tense situation with Nate's violent reaction in the parking lot,
> 
> the group gets together for their dinner, drinks, and a card game.
> 
>  
> 
> Jay doesn't like the way Nate is babying Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated for so long if I was going to do this.
> 
> I guess I am.
> 
> *sighs*

 

 

 

 

It was silent on the drive home, Jay asking Will twice if he was okay.

 

He pulled the truck into the driveway and Nate quickly exited, making  
his way into the house before the other two even had their seatbelts off.

 

"...okay then. Come on, let's get some grub goin'." Jay popped Will's seatbelt  
undone and grabbed his hand to help him out.

 

\---

 

That night they all threw their usual relaxing poolside dinner and drinks.

 

Will worked on cooking the last bit of the food inside with Nigel, Esme stalking  
his ankles as he turned back and forth with the task.

 

Outside, Jay, Nate and Darko played a game of heavy drinking with cards, taking  
shots every few turns.

 

"We should get Will in on this, it's always fun to see the faces he makes every time  
he takes a shot, it's a rollercoaster of instant regret and satisfaction, it's adorable."

Jay grinned and threw a few cards down, pointing at the shot glass for Nate to  
take in defeat.

 

Nate glared at him and rolled his eyes, downing the shot in a split second and slamming  
it to the wooden bench.

 

Darko glanced at Nate with a curious brow, returning his attention to his cards in hand.

Jay shrugged off the slightly aggravated gesture and refilled the glass for the next move.

 

Will came out with two plates full of food in hand, placing them in front of Jay and Nate  
while Nigel sat another in front of Darko and the other in his own spot.

 

"Bon Appetite' gentleman, courtesy of myself and little Chef William." Nigel smiled at  
them as they thanked the two.

 

"Looks fucking delicious kiddo, good job! You're gettin' better at this, Nigel's a good  
teacher, shit!" Jay beamed, snagging a quick bite of the small turkey after tearing the  
barbeque soaked leg from it.

 

"Thanks, hah...I'm trying.." Will blushed and turned to return to the kitchen.

He froze when a hand grabbed his wrist.

 

"Eh?" Will looked at Nate in confusion as he pulled him to sit on the bench. 

 

"Sit down. Have a drink or play my turn if it comes around, I'll make your plate for you,  
you did all that, it's the least someone could do for you." Nate climbed out of the bench  
and let go of Will's wrist once he sat with a hint of shock in his eyes.

 

Jay furrowed his brows when Nate left, turning to Nigel who sat beside him and shrugged.

 

Will took a shot when he didn't understand where he was in the game, giving in so he wouldn't  
ruin Nate's status in it.

 

"Haha- there it is, that fuckin' cute ass cringe!" Jay laughed when Will shook off the burning tinge  
in his face and chest, a shiver as the liquid reached his belly.

 

"Shut up." Will huffed with a smirk, looking up when Nate sat a plate in the empty spot  
next to his own, patting Will's hair twice when the boy smiled up at him and scooted over to it.

 

"Thanks Nate, I, took your shot but I didn't do anything with your cards, I donno what to do, ha."  
Will grinned with a hint of embarrassment and scratched the back of his neck. Nate shook his head  
and gave him a small smile. "It's okay, thanks..eat something though, that way you don't get too fucked  
up too quick- here." Nate leaned across Will and picked up the fork and knife, quickly cutting a leg off the  
chicken and handed the limb to him.

 

"Oh, thanks." Will took it and ripped most of the meat off the bone with one bite, grunting in satisfaction  
and pride as he tasted the well done seasoning.

 

Nigel and Darko finished their own personal shots and glanced over to Jay when he spoke.

 

"...is he fucking five all the sudden? You think you gotta cut his food up for him?"

 

Jay sat his cards down, careless that they were face up as he straightened in his seat.

 

"Uh-oh.." Darko muttered quietly to Nigel, quickly deciding to stand and excuse himself to the  
bathroom, Nigel clearing his throat and doing the same.

 

Will sat still with confusion twisting on his face, one cheek puffed out with a chunk of chicken still in his  
mouth. "It's whatever. He fuckin' slaved over the stove with Nigel for hours to cook the shit for us, the least we can do  
is not have him make his own plate LAST after serving us. I figured it'd be nice to let him relax instead."

 

Nate seemed to have a venom in his tone, Jay hearing it loud and clear across the table.

 

Jay cracked a half smirk, squinting at Nate with a snort. "WHATEVER? Okay, so, you're his Mr. Hero all the sudden? 

 

You chase after him and try and coax him off the roof- not telling anyone else that the kid is fuckin'  
high as a kite and stole my truck so you could go save him yourself? You gotta drag a motherfucker out  
of his car window and scare the piss outta him for almost runnin' the kid over, and NOW, good lord  
you gotta make sure he doesn't strain his precious little wrists cutting his FOOD up!?"

 

Jay laughed in disbelief as he stood up, slamming his palms to the wood that made the dishes  
and beer bottles clatter.

 

Nate swung an arm across the table, throwing the shaking bottles crashing to the ground and  
rolling to the pool as he stood himself. "I WASN'T THE ONE GETTING FUCKING TRASHED AND  
BRAGGING AROUND THE PARTY ABOUT A SHINY FUCKING BELT WHILE HE WAS BEING FED GARBAGE  
DUST AND PILLS BY STRANGERS! HA, MY GOD, YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS GONE TILL YOU  
APPARENTLY WANTED TO SEE HOW BIG YOUR PRECIOUS BELT WAS ON HIM!!!" Nate shouted, stepping  
over and out of the bench with a small drunken stumble.

 

Jay tensed his neck furiously, suddenly rounding the corner of the table to practically touch noses  
with his younger brother, veins thick and throbbing in his skin as he clenched his fists.

 

Nate didn't flinch, staring right back into his wide angry eyes.

 

"YOU THINK...YOU FUCKING THINK, YOU'RE GOING TO STEP IN THIS? HUH, IS THAT IT? GO AHEAD  
NATE. SHOW ME HOW MUCH BETTER YOU ARE THAN ME. COME ON, BE A FUCKIN' MAN!" Jay shoved

Nate's chest hard, Nate catching his balance quick and launching forward, slamming into Jay's  
stomach and taking him to the ground.

 

Will leapt from his seat when they crashed into it, the table tipping up under Jay's hunched shoulders  
and throwing all the food, dishes and other glasses from it to the ground.

 

"STOP!!" Will cried out, grabbing the table before it was flipped fully over. The two wrestled 

violently amongst the mess, Jay finally finding his footing again and grabbing Nate by the collar  
to drag him to his feet.

 

"STOP, JAY, STOP!!!" Will hesitated, wondering if he should step in or go get Nigel or Darko from  
the house.

 

He gasped when Jay snapped a quick fist to Nate, but Nate turned out of it, instantly  
throwing a hard elbow across Jay's cheek, sending him sideways to the ground with a short  
spurt of blood from his lips.

 

"NATE, OH, STOP!!! PLEASE!!!" Will tried to grab at Nate to pull him away as Jay was quick back  
on his feet, but missed by an inch when he tackled Jay back to the ground to continue the fight.

 

Nigel and Darko came running out when they finally heard Will's shouting above the other two's  
fighting.

 

"Oi! What the FUCK!?" Darko shouted, hurrying over to try and grab Nate while Nigel tried for Jay,  
the two failing to untangle the two's violent scuffle.

 

Nigel snapped his eyes back to Will for a second, seeing that he was sobbing into his hands. 

 

The image sent him reeling with anger over the two brother's actions.

 

"Fuck this-" He growled, suddenly planting the bottom of his shoe to Jay's back and shoving them

both hard over the foot of space between them and the pool, a loud splash wetting the ground  
when the two fell in the water.

 

Darko looked at Nigel with wide eyes and huffed a low scoff at his brilliant move. 

 

Like tossing a bucket of water onto quarrelling cats in an alley.

 

Nigel frowned hard at Jay and Nate when they emerged from the water, gasping and panting  
with heavy soaked clothes weighing them down in the crawl.

 

"Are you two fucking MORONS?!" Nigel yelled at them, grabbing Jay's arm to drag him up to his  
feet as he stumbled with wet blood coating his nose and cheek, Darko grabbing Nate the same  
with a stream of blood running from the corner of his mouth down his jaw and neck.

 

"HE DOESN'T-HF, HE DOESN'T FUCKING DESERVE HIM, YOU DON'T." Nate snarled, spitting  
the blood and water from his lips and snatching his arm from Darko's grip, staring at Jay  
with adrenaline coursing through him.

 

"I DON'T! NO ONE FUCKING DOES, BUT I LOVE HIM, AND HE-" Jay was cut short when Nigel  
shoved him back into the pool with one hand to his shoulder.

 

Nate looked at Nigel and saw how stern his face was, turning to see Will crouching down  
back beside the tipped table, crying into his hands. His adrenaline all dissolved into  
guilt at that, Jay cursing and climbing back out of the pool again behind him.

 

"QUIT FUCKING DOING THAT YOU MOTHER FUCKER I'LL FUCKING-" Jay stopped and saw  
what Nate and Nigel were looking at now, his tense neck loosening as he stood up and  
wiped the blood and water from his mouth and nose.

 

Darko shook his head at them and walked over to Will, crouching down to pull him  
into a cradled hug.

 

"Shh...it's okay kiddo...they're drunk...it's okay.."

 

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANY OF YOU! EITHER OF YOU!!!!!" Will suddenly shouted with a broken  
crack in his cry, sobbing harder and covering his face with his arms as he hid in Darko's chest.

 

Jay and Nate looked at each other briefly before looking back to Will, Nigel stepping in front of them  
before they tried to make their way over to the distressed boy.

 

"Go inside. Clean yourselves up. Fix your fucking issues. Leave him be for now. Fuck off now, go.  
Rutty cunting idiots." Nigel snarled at them angrily, watching as they left.

 

 

\---

 


	45. Punching Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay spends time at the gym to relieve some stress,
> 
>  
> 
> spending time with Lisa leads to a bit more than he expected to learn.  
> Alvey is giving Will a huge break from the drama that he's been dealing with for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *...kicks at snow and wishes it was sand right now*

   

 

 

 

Jay returned to his training at the gym, Nate taking most of his shifts at the  
club for Nigel and Darko.

 

Even though they all worried about Will, they gave him his space and restrained themselves  
from badgering the boy for his whereabouts.

 

Jay huffed and finished a furious set of lifts, dropping the heavy weighted bar to the ground  
carelessly as it startled a few people around him in the gym.

 

He scowled and made his way to the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey Jay.." Lisa sat down her pen, abandoning the paperwork as the sweaty man  
slumped down to the couch across from her desk.

 

"Hey..." He grumbled the greeting, unwrapping his gauze to reveal bloodied knuckles.

 

"...you're pushing a bit too hard right now...take it easy on the punching bags."

She said with a sigh, standing from her chair and walking over to him.

 

He frowned when she ran a hand through his short wet hair, turning out of it with  
a swatting hand.

 

"I'm fine. Where the fuck has Alvey been the past week, unless that's a fucking secret too?"  
Jay finally asked, unable to hold back his frustration.

 

Lisa scrunched her face and sat beside him on the couch.

 

"Don't flip out on me...cause it's not my idea, okay? Alvey took Will to Laguna Beach...in  
Orange County-"

 

"I know where the fuck Laguna Beach is. Why does dad have my boyfriend there with him?"  
Jay sat forward now with a curious look on his face.

 

"...I would be careful about my temper if I were you, Jay...you know how much shit that  
boy has been through...the last thing he needs is someone tracking him down like the  
god damn CIA."

 

"Ha, okay, no, I'm not tracking shit, I'm not getting pissed, I'm just- I'm...simply, wondering  
why my father- has taken it into his own usually no-shit-giving hands to snatch up my  
boyfriend and take him to a very romantic get-away spot?"

 

Lisa stood up now, grabbing Jay's jaw hard as she glared down at him.

 

"That's a stupid fucking track of thought you have going on right now, Jay. Stop it."

 

Her eyes held stern and serious as Jay sighed and shrugged out of her grip.

 

"Sorry...I'm just not very fucking trusting of 'family' right now. Nate made sure of that."  
Jay slumped back in the cushions and crossed his arms over his chest.

Lisa frowned and rubbed her temples in exhaustion. 

 

"I'm sorry Jay..."

 

"Don't be..I'm venting. I'm fine. Just cheeky, hey, could you do me a solid and let Alvey  
know I send him my best? That'd be swell. Please. I'll catch you later."

 

Jay stood and left quickly to the locker rooms.

 

\---

 

Will grunted when a beach ball bounced off the back of his head. He squinted in the bright sunlight  
as he turned over on the large beach towel, the umbrella tilted the wrong way providing shade for  
just the cooler full of beer.

 

"Sorry mate! Pass it over!?" A younger teen shouted a distance away.

Will strained as he sat up sleepily, grabbing the ball as he stumbled to stand.

 

He lifted and dropped the ball before he swung his fist into it skillfully  
launching it to the boy who caught it in a mid-air jump.

 

"Hey, shit, you play volley, bruv!?" The stranger asked excitedly stepping over to him.

Will furrowed his brows as he dusted some sand from his hair and elbows. 

 

"Uh...I'm sorry?" Will croaked tiredly, still trying to wake up.

 

The young man stopped a foot away from him, becoming clearer in his eyes. He was  
young, probably just 18- guessing from the college freshman swim trunks he wore under  
his bare torso, a flat billed yellow and gray cap with the area's college mascot printed on it.

 

He had dirty blonde hair that was combed tidy under the cap, chiseled features and a strong  
looking jaw despite his age that mingled with the fit taut body.

 

His eyes were a gleaming mix of hazel and lime green under the sun's rays.

 

"Volley, mate, do you play?"

 

"I..uh, volleyball? Not, really..I've never tried out." Will stammered and finished brushing  
the sand from his curls.

 

"Fuck all, you've got to come use 'at arm ov-yours on my team then! Name's Eggsy."

 

Will blinked at the stranger and shook his hand, "Uh, Will, nice to meet you..um, I'm not  
sure if I'm cut out for anything like that. The only sport type thing I've ever done has  
been...just, sparring, like MMA shit..." Will frowned as he thought of Jay and Nate,  
suddenly wondering where the hell Alvey had gone during his nap.

 

"You fuckin' do MMA and shit and think you can't 'andle smackin' a ball over a net, mate!?"  
Eggsy laughed loudly and shoved Will's shoulder with a nudge, then grabbing his wrist to  
guide him over to the game.

 

Will felt panic and confusion building in him as he forcefully approached the group of men  
and women standing on both sides of a tall net.

 

"Shit.." He muttered to himself as he planted his bare feet where the teen stopped him at

on the male side.

 

\---

 

Alvey stopped in his tracks with two hotdogs in his hands, two plastic cups of soda clenched in his  
elbows as he dropped a cigarette from his lips.

 

He stared in confusion at the scene before him.

 

Will leapt up sideways in the air to smack his fist into a falling volleyball, slamming his body to the  
sand with a grunt as another boy leapt over him to defend the returning ball with two wrists.

 

Will blurted out with laughter when the blonde boy landed on him in his fall, the flat billed cap  
pushed off his hair to make a mess as the two suddenly began wrestling.

 

Alvey blinked and cleared his throat, rounding the game field to sit on their towel and wrap Will's  
food in tinfoil before placing it on top of the beer cooler.

 

"Nnnnnnnot my intention.." Alvey mumbled to himself to dissolve any guilt that he may feel later  
when Jay possibly disowns him as a father.

 

Eggsy coughed and tapped out when Will giggled and let him free from his choke-hold, shoving  
him away with a wide grin.

 

Will gasped and grunted when Eggsy suddenly snuck a sudden tackle into him, knocking him  
off his heels to the sand as it puffed up around their bodies that dragged a few feet 

against the grain.

 

The other young men and girls laughed in the paused game, watching the two play fight on the beach.

"Quit now, we got shit going on! Idiots!" One shouted as he tossed a flip flop at the them.

Alvey chuckled and finished his hotdog before pulling out his cell phone.

 

\---

 

Lisa sat on the couch with Jay at his house, her head leaned on his shoulder as they watched  
a movie called "Million Dollar Baby".

 

She blinked tiredly when her phone buzzed, Jay shushing her with a kiss to the top of her blonde  
messy hair and reached to pick the cell up from between her thighs.

 

"It's Alvey...he said just checking up on you...and to look-" He paused with a squint as a video  
link popped up under the unfinished text.

 

Jay glanced down at Lisa, whose eyes were still shut as the repeated movie bored her.

He turned the phone volume down low and tapped on the video link.

 

The shaky image tried to focus on Will as he leapt in the air and hit the sand after  
almost professionally smacking a volleyball clear over a net by the water. A college aged  
looking male with dirty blonde hair picked up a flat bill cap from the sand and shook it before  
placing it back over his head, shoving Will with a playful elbow before they all took positions  
and began another round.

 

Jay heard Alvey burst out into heavy loud laughter, the phone's aim dropping to a slant  
when Will jumped and accidentally smashed the volleyball into one of the opposing team member's  
face a bit too violently.

 

The video showed Will's bare feet dash over to the net, his knees dropping as he ducked  
under and apologizing non-stop as the rest of the group and by-standers laughed their arses  
off- the injured man covering his bloodied nose with a flurry of curses.

 

The video stopped when Alvey couldn't breathe through his words anymore, only the few

 

"-HAA, HOLY, HAHA, OH HOLY SHITT!!! HA HAA!!! FUCK!!! DAMN, KIDDO! HAAAAAAAAA~!"  
Before it froze and cut off.

 

Jay wanted to be angry at the video, but couldn't help but choke on a snort over his clumsy  
boy being so innocent and worried for the stranger.

 

\---

 


	46. Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay finally get's a hold of Alvey, 
> 
> then has an opportunity to talk to Will finally.
> 
>  
> 
> He's not super comfortable about this 'Eggsy' fellow he's befriended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude I never fail to shove Eggsy in my fics, I love him too much.
> 
> He's so adorable, fuck off :p

  

 

 

 

 

("Hey Lise- did you see the video? The kid's a fucking natural!") Alvey laughed  
into the phone, watching the group finish the game with hand shakes and high fives.

 

"I saw, he looks like he's having a blast pops." Jay grinned as he sat down on the curb outside.

 

("Shit, Jay, why the hell do you have Lisa's phone you brat.") Alvey rolled his eyes and leaned back  
on his hand, glancing up at the umbrella that tipped backwards again in the breeze.

 

"Lisa passed out after making me watch Million Dollar Baby for the third time this week. I think  
she's subconsciously filtering her fear of any of us getting hurt in a fight by obsessing over it."

 

Jay chuckled and scratched the back of his head with a sniff.

 

("Sounds like her. I'm guessing Will hasn't been answering your calls since you felt the need to  
sneak hers?") Alvey smiled- waving once at Will and Eggsy when the boy pointed and waved at him  
from the net, likely telling the new friend who he was.

 

"Well I've been trying not to bug him, but I figured I'd get an update from you if you don't mind."  
Jay furrowed his nose and sighed as he rubbed his cheek.

 

("He's doing pretty good. He misses you, I can tell. He got overly excited when he saw a poster  
of you and Ryan Wheeler from the big fight still hung on a shop window. Like a damn puppy  
seeing his owner come home. He couldn't help but run in and look at the clothes and gear.  
Gave me those ridiculous fuckin' eyes that I couldn't say no to, so- he got a  
ton of new shit that I'm sure either Lisa or Nate will end up picking up after him.")

Jay laughed and felt relief to hear that he was thinking of him at all.

 

"Great, that's awesome pops. Well, I guess I'll let you go, if you'd hit me up on my phone  
to let me know what's up that'd be nice-"

 

Jay was cut off when he heard Will's voice, his heart dropping to his stomach. He missed  
that wonderful voice- the way a southern accent slipped through on rare occasions  
that drove him mad.

 

("Who's that Alvey? Is that Lisa?") ("Nah, it's uh, it's Jay, Lisa's asleep-") ("Jay?? Can I talk to him??)

Jay tensed up instantly when he heard the boy ask for him, his nerves rattling over what  
he should say. He swallowed hard and waited for the phone to shift.

 

("Jay? It's me..)

 

"I know kiddo....you doin' okay?"

 

("Mmhm..I miss you...I'm sorry I haven't been using my phone much. Are you mad at me?")  
Will frowned and sat on the towel, watching Eggsy and Alvey slowly walk away as they  
talked to each other.

 

"I could never be mad at you for needing space, sunshine. I hear you're a natural at volleyball, eh?"  
Jay smiled and laid back on the warm concrete against his bare back.

 

("Ha...uh, at first I thought I was...then I think I broke someone's nose...I feel fuckin' terrible about it.")  
Will quirked his head to the side in confusion when he saw Eggsy throw his arms up in disbelief, turning  
to look at Will as he pointed at him- slapping his knee when Alvey nodded with a laugh.

 

Jay scoffed under a chuckle and shook his head,

 

"Don't worry about it, they play the game knowing their faces are at risk."

 

("I guess so...same as you guys when you fight, huh...hey, um...are you and..are you and Nate still  
fighting?") Will cringed through the question, wondering if it was the wrong time to bring up. He  
sat up a little when Alvey and Eggsy were slowly making their way back to the towel.

 

"...I mean, I don't think we are. We haven't really talked much, just going to the gym and going  
to work and going home....is that- is that why you haven't come home yet?"

He stood from the curb and glanced at his watch as he felt guilt wash over him.

 

("No, I..I mean-") Will was cut off when Eggsy leaned over and slapped him on the knee.

 

(("I didn't know you meant Alvey fucking KULINA mate! Shit! And you're boyfriend is  
JAY KULINA!? Legend'ry MMA fighta's!? Fockin' HELL bruv, that's cool 'as shit! You  
sure are pret'y nuff to land a spot like 'at though, I'll tell ya. I thought you seemed familiar though,  
you and Jay mashed faces on ca'mra afta the big fight, ha!"))

 

Alvey handed Eggsy a beer from the cooler and nudged him off with a laugh,  
telling him it's rude to talk to people while they're on the phone.

 

Will's eyes were wide in confusion as well as a bit of anticipation over Jay's  
possible reactions to the interruption.

 

Jay blinked a few times and licked his lips with a hard exhale- calming himself  
before he spoke.

 

"Sounds like I've got a bit of a fan base down in Orange County still, huh?"

 

Will sighed in relief and smiled, running his hand through his hair before  
picking up his Navy Street cap and pulling it on to block the sun- giving  
up on fixing the umbrella again.

 

("Yeah, a bit. That was Eggsy, I just met him today. I was sleeping and  
their volleyball somehow ended up way over by me. Well- to be more  
specific, bounced and hit me in the head. Not hard though, it had  
already hit the ground before it did. I passed it back to them and  
there begins my new career as a professional volleyball player who  
breaks faces.") Will sniffed a laugh and grabbed the hotdog Alvey  
had left him, tearing into the tinfoil.

 

"EGGSY?? Ha, uh, okay. He seems- British?" Jay squinted at his guess towards the accent.

 

Will laughed, ("I thought so too, it's Welch though haha. He's nice,  
introduced me to all his 'mates'. I felt super awkward.")

 

"Ah, even more exotic. Interesting- which one is he in the video?"  
Jay tensed his jaw a bit, hoping the boy wouldn't catch on to his hidden  
tinge of jealousy and urge to shelter him.

 

("Video...?")

 

"Yeahhh, pops caught you nail that poor idiot in the face. Sorry. He probably  
sent it to like, everyone on this side."

 

Will groaned and put the phone on speaker, scrolling in Lisa's text box to open  
the video.

 

He heard Jay snicker when he heard Alvey's recorded roaring laughter after a distant  
echo of 'ooohhhh!'s.

 

("That's not funny!") Will shouted over Jay's laughter.

 

"It kind of is sweetie...so was this Welch fellow in the video or nah?"  
Jay hated having to ask again, feeling the line drawing closer.

 

("Oh, yeah, he's the one who jumped over me when I fell in the first  
few seconds of it, with the hat on and it fell off.")

 

"Ah, I see...it's nice you're making friends, I'm gonna-"

 

("Hey, Jay, I gotta go...I'm sorry...I, I'll call you tonight? Alvey says he's  
not gonna bring me back any food and I'm starving, this hotdog has  
sand all in it.") Will frowned and closed the tinfoil, straining as he stood.

 

"...okay babe, I'll have my phone charged."  
Jay sighed when Will simply responded 'okay' and hung up.

 

He forwarded the video to his own cell number from Lisa's and  
turned to head toward the door, stopping in his tracks when he spotted  
Lisa standing in the doorway.

 

"Get to talk to him finally?" She smiled sweetly, arms crossed in the long floral  
silk dress robe, hair slightly messed from sleep.

 

"Uh..yeah, sorry for snaggin' your phone Lise."

 

"It's okay, I'm glad you finally heard from him." She leaned forward, standing to  
her tip-toes and planted a kiss to his forehead before taking her cell phone back.

 

"Me too..." Jay cracked a small smile and rubbed her back as they returned inside.

 

\---

 


	47. Responsible Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvey finds himself needing to pace himself  
> in order to watch after the boys.
> 
> Jay decides to talk to Nate seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to not do this while drinking, I'm mixing up my gifs >_>

  

 

 

 

Will, Alvey and Eggsy all went to a club that night, Eggsy used a very well made fake  
ID to get in.

 

"Fockin' ridiculous age laws you American's got here mate, jeez." Eggy huffed as they  
all approached the bar.

 

"Tell me about it-" Will smiled and looked at Alvey who rolled his eyes and ordered their  
drinks.

 

"Drinks are on me boys, don't go crazy with it though. I just spent a shit load on your  
little clothes rampage." Alvey nudged Will as they all sat on the stools, Will between the two.

 

Will grinned sheepishly and apologized, accepting the shots from the tray of whiskey.

"Righ 'en, let's get hammered, ey?" Eggy smirked and toasted them before they all  
threw back the shots.

 

"WAHOO!" Eggsy shouted excitedly under the blaring club music, slamming the glass down that  
made Will flinch and laugh. Alvey sighed and wondered just how much babysitting he might end up doing.

 

\---

 

Jay leapt from the couch and pulled the door open when he heard Nate pull up in the black pickup  
truck. Nate stared at him for a moment before turning off the engine and climbing out.

 

"What is it?" Nate glanced at Jay and squeezed past him in the doorway with his gym bag. 

 

"I gotta talk to you." Jay said sternly, following his brother into the kitchen. Nate dropped the  
bag on the couch on the way and looked at him with a raised brow. "Now? About what?"

 

"You know exactly what, and it's the reason Will's gone, don't play stupid Nate, shut up- sit down-  
and talk to me so we can move past this shit." Jay slammed a fist to the counter to catch his  
attention finally.

 

"...right, fine...let me get out of my sweaty ass clothes first?"

 

"You'll be fine for another few minutes in that. Let's go out back so Nigel or Darko don't  
interrupt us."

 

"Jesus- okay. Fuck."

 

\---

 

The three drank heavily over the next two hours, Alvey drinking a bit heavier than he  
intended.

 

Will had his brand new gray tight fitted Navy Street tee on with his sagging ratty worn  
blue jeans, a pair of red and white striped boxers peeking from the low hem.

 

Eggsy wore a given Navy Street black tee Will now had two of with his darker blue jeans  
that looked neat and pressed.

 

Alvey laughed and waved the two off when they tried to drunkly pull him into the  
dance floor. "Fine- miss out on tha fun, eh!?" Eggsy grinned and grabbed Will's  
wrist, dragging him away from Alvey quickly to the crowd.

 

The deep pulsing techno-hip-hop song vibrated the floors as the two laughed  
and danced together. Eggsy mocked some oldie's dance moves to the beat,  
bringing Will to laugh even harder and try and top his competition.

 

Once Will pulled out the 'whitest boy' move, holding his ankle as he thrusted  
and jumped around with drunken giggles, Eggsy tapped out and shoved him with  
a blurt of laughter.

 

"FOCKIN' HELL MATE, AHAHA!" Eggsy grabbed Will's hand and dragged him to the  
bar now, climbing up on the bar and pulling him up with him. Alvey widened his eyes  
and choked on his drink when he saw them, quickly pulling out his cell phone to  
record what must be something very interesting coming up.

 

The bartender simply rolled her eyes and smiled at them, as long as they didn't  
destroy anything.

 

Eggsy and Will stood with the sides of their hips pressed together, Eggsy's arm wrapped  
around Will's waist as he suddenly guided the barely older boy to sway and snap their  
hips in unison to the beat. Will laughed, his flushed red cheeks above his wide pearly  
white grin gleaming under the random flashing lights in the dark club.

 

Alvey chuckled at the silly dance the two performed as people cheered them on, Eggsy  
twisting around to Will's front and turning them to show their side profiles to the audience  
as he kept his arm wrapped around the taut waist. His other hand adjusted his flat bill cap  
backwards as he licked his lips and grinned at Will, who drunkly giggled with his arms slightly  
raised to accept the 'standing lap dance'.

 

"Uh- oh, shit.." Alvey mumbled and stopped the recording, glancing back up at the young  
men dancing on the bar above him. He rubbed some blurry vision from his eyes and cleared  
his throat, putting away his cell before he walked over to the end they danced on.

 

He smacked the bar twice, raising a hand and waving his fingers for Will to take with a smirk  
on his face. Will saw the hand and grinned wider, grabbing it and trying to pull Alvey up  
as well.

 

"Haha, oh, fuck no, haha- come on now kiddo, we gotta- we gotta go sweetheart. It's late!"  
Alvey tried to be the responsible parent. "Awww~" Will whined and let Alvey help him down,  
some of the crowd audibly upset that the show was cut short.

 

Eggsy hopped down and groaned when the room spun for a moment. "Shoulda waited  
for me to help you down 'MATE', haha!" Alvey laughed and smacked Eggsy's shoulder,  
drawing a drunk chuckle from him as he swayed to catch his balance.

 

"Idiots-" Alvey huffed and lead them out of the club, Will's hand in one and Eggsy's in the other.

 

\---

 


	48. Wasted Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Nate have a meaningful conversation to patch their  
> confrontation that lingered unsolved for the past two weeks. 
> 
> The brother's become brothers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs* cause why am I a DOUCHE
> 
> they coo' now. *sniffs again*
> 
> (forced super short chapter)

 

  

 

"So...we're on good terms now, right?" Jay asked, sitting at the edge of the pool beside Nate as  
they shifted their legs in the water.

 

Nate nodded, "I get it, and I'm sorry again...I crossed a lot of lines, I was drunk, you were drunk..."

 

"-but I understand where you're coming from. I could be better to him. I could use your help in  
doing that. He needs everyone he can get to feel loved. I don't mind it. I can tell he cares about you  
too, I'd be playing ignorant if I said otherwise. We'll deal with things as we go but- meanwhile, we  
just need to look out for the kiddo's well-being, hm?"

 

Jay nudged Nate's arm gently with a warm smile.

 

Nate smiled back and nodded, nudging him back.

 

"That sounds good to me. Just don't freak out when I find myself 'babying' him, y'know?"

 

"Swear to god, I wont. I should have seen what you meant, again, drunk." Jay smirked and wrapped  
an arm around Nate's shoulders to force him into a sideways hug.

 

Nate struggled and laughed in his grip, shouting through his laugh when Jay pressed many kisses

to his neck and head in the sudden gentle chokehold. "OH, boy, you actually smell exquisite."

 

"Yeah I actually took a shower before I left the gym, my clothes are just sweaty, now fuck off weirdo,

god, ha, seriously, stop- you freako!"

 

Jay let him go and grinned, "How 'bout we give kiddo a call now? He said he'd call tonight and it's  
pretty late already. He's probably wasted with Alvey somewhere."

 

\---

 


	49. Dead Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's my boy."
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
> What's an 'IGGY' ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alvey is the cutest 'I gotta be a dad' - dad, ever.

  

 

 

 

  
Alvey glanced in the rearview mirror, rolling his eyes as the two drunk boys wrestled in the  
backseat of his Lexus. "I swear to shit, if you morons tear a single seam in that leather I'm going  
to kick your asses to the curb!" He shouted over the loud music Will had begged him to play  
from his phone.

 

"Urgh- we, fucker~ hck!-we wont!" Will shouted through the fight, choking when Eggsy managed  
to somehow get him in a chokehold for the first time. Eggsy laughed and grunted when Will  
untwisted from the grip and shoved him face down into the seat with his elbow planted in the  
center of his shoulder blades.

 

"What the FUCK are we even listening to, what shit is on your phone?!" Alvey complained, peeking  
down at the plugged in cellphone on the center console.

 

"Hf- IT'S, Christ!, It's IGGY, -hey, fuckin' hell, no fair mate!!" Eggsy answered the man and struggled under Will's weight.

 

"What the FUCK is an IGGY? I don't get your accent and weird shit kid, sweet lord." Alvey mumbled  
and shook his head, taking a hard turn in an intersection intentionally. He laughed when the two boys  
tumbled around like rag dolls as he hit the gas hard suddenly and burned the tires, sliding side to side  
down the steep city hill that was almost empty in the late hour.

 

"Oi-!" "ALVEY~!!" The boys shouted as they clung to each other and various parts of the leather interior  
to stop from sliding and being thrown around the backseat with drunken laughter when Alvey finally  
straightened his driving.

 

"Put your FUCKING seat belts on then, 'MATES'!!" Alvey heaved with laughter as he slowed down a bit  
so they wouldn't get caught speeding.

 

"Nevaaaaarrrr~" Will slurred with a giggle and tried to climb into the passenger seat.

 

"Hell no, get back there and buckle up you little shit ass." Alvey pushed the intoxicated brat back  
with a strong hand nestled in his messy curls, Will grunting in disappointment as he sat back in his seat.

 

Alvey sighed and looked in the rearview mirror, smiling when he saw what Will finally decided to do  
despite his inebriation.

 

Will sniffed and tried to rub the red flush from his cheeks before he reached across Eggsy's lap,  
pulling the seat belt over and buckling him up- then the same for himself.

 

Alvey smiled and returned his eyes to the road.

 

"That's my boy."

 

\---

 

Jay sighed and nudged Nate with his knee, his legs splayed over his brother's lap as they lounged  
on the couch watching television.

 

"Hm?" Nate looked at him, sitting up a bit from his slouch. "He's not answering. Call him from your cell,  
maybe he doesn't wanna talk to me." Jay frowned and hung up the phone before it went to voicemail.

 

Nate lifted his hips under Jay's heavy legs and pulled his cell out of his shorts, opening the texts  
to dial Will's number.

 

They called four times from Nate's cell, still getting no response.

 

"Christ, I forget how much of a lightweight he is, he's probably drunk off his ass at this hour. I'll  
call Alvey, he's gotta be babysitting- I hope." Jay winced at the thought of the boy wandering drunkly  
around the strange new city.

 

Nate did too and watched eagerly as Jay dialed Alvey.

 

\---

 

Alvey groaned loud in the night when his cell phone blared a rock song from his back jean pocket,  
struggling to keep both the drunk kids standing as he slowly dragged them to the hotel's elevator.

 

Once he got them both in, he let the Welch one drop to the ground gently sliding down his side  
as he held Will half up with his arm wrapped under the boy's armpits across his chest.

 

He fumbled to grab his phone with his free hand and lifted it to his ear, watching the white  
dots light up one then another on the metal panel.

 

"Uhf- He-Hello?" Alvey huffed, trying to keep Eggsy's chest propped up against his thigh and

Will half slumped over in his other arm, scowling at the slow moving elevator.

 

("Uh, hey, it's Jay, Nate's with me, we were trying to get ahold of Will but he's not...why do you  
sound like you're weight lifting in a tin can?") Jay furrowed his brows over to Nate who raised a  
brow at the strained echo coming from the speaker phone.

 

"I'm handling two drunk fucking practically passed out dead-weight dummies in an elevator,  
that's why." Alvey snarled and shrugged his shoulder to pull Will back up from the slow sliding  
drop that he couldn't fight in the spinning space.

 

Nate raised both brows now with a smirk on his face, suppressing a chuckle when he heard Alvey  
try and wake Will up-

 

"Boy, I swear to GOD if you black out in an elevator you're gonna be going up and down the building  
for the rest of the NIGHT!"

 

Jay choked on a laugh and grinned at the phone.

 

("Who's the other dead-weight dummy, that British fucker???")

 

Alvey scrunched his face at the lights when they finally neared their floor, the doors popping once and  
craning open at last.

 

"Welch, and, yeah. They had a good time, unlike me." He growled and leaned over to wrap his arm around  
Eggsy's chest now, pulling him up to hold the speaker phone cell reasonably close to talk while he dragged the  
two limp-legged kids to the hotel room.

 

("That's shitty fucking hilarious. Have Will call us back in the morning if he's up to it?")

 

"Will do- after I get drunker myself off tiny hotel shots."

 

("That's my pop, sleep tight man.")

 

"Mmhm, sure." Alvey grumbled, dropping Will to one bed and Eggsy in the other.

 

"I'm sleeping in the same bed as your little boyfriend tonight, since the Welch 'mate' is passed  
out in the other bed."

 

("Sounds good to us, honestly.") Jay and Nate smiled, almost in relieving agreement  
that Alvey cured their concern over the situation before they hung up.

 

\---

Will groaned as he woke, wincing at the harsh streams of sunlight that beamed through the  
cracks of the curtained window.

He turned away from the light, reaching down to pull a blanket over his head but blinking  
when he felt there was no blanket. 

His eyes adjusted as he blinked harder, seeing he was lying ontop of the blankets. His  
eyes widened when he saw now that he was half tangled with Alvey in the bed.

He slowly pulled his legs from between and over Alvey's, biting his lip nervously in hopes  
he wouldn't wake the man. 

Still fighting his brutal hangover, he simply turned his back to Alvey's and shoved his face  
in the fluffy pillow with a long pained groan. 

Alvey cracked an eye open at the sound, deciding to ignore it and go back to sleep in his  
heavy state of exhaustion. 

Both of them opened their eyes again at the same time when they finally noticed the smell  
of bacon filling the room. 

Eggsy wasn't in the other bed anymore, Alvey noted when he shot half up to look over the  
empty messed mattress. 

Will turned his head to look at Alvey with wildly confused eyes, Alvey returning the look with  
a shrug. 

"HUNGRY, MATE'S?" 

"...yessss." Alvey and Will responded through exactly the same toned groans. 

Eggsy grinned and shook his head, scrambling the eggs and adding a few strips of  
bacon to the pan.

He paused his cooking to pull out his phone and snap another photo of the  
two in bed beside each other hating life. 

\---


	50. A Poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay takes advantage of having his darling boy on the phone  
> alone for the first time in so long.
> 
> Will can't believe what the conversation turns to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have no idea how much you should super appreciate that  
> I backspaced an entire chapter and replaced it with porn.
> 
>  
> 
> I was drinking and I killed so many people.  
> And scarred Will for life. Again.
> 
> But I fixed it, so...you're welcome.
> 
> *sighs*

 

 

 

 

When the two finally made their way out of bed, Eggsy sat at the small dinner table with  
them as they finished their breakfast.

 

Alvey stood to take his dish to the sink, glancing over at the beds when Will's phone  
started ringing and vibrating loudly on the wood side table.

 

Will groaned and sat his fork down to the plate, chewing on the last bite he took  
as he walked over to pick up the cell.

 

"Mmr..hello?"

 

("Morning sunshine...you feel like shit, I assume?")

 

Will blinked and tried to focus his hazy thoughts when he recognized the voice.

 

"Jay? Oh..god...oh, oh no, I forgot..."

 

("Don't, gorgeous, it's okay. I'm glad to hear from you at all actually, I was afraid you  
drank so much I wouldn't hear from ya till tomorrow.")

 

"Ha..uh...oh, okay....to be honest I don't think I would have been awake at all if Alvey  
and Eggsy hadn't woken me up with breakfast food. I was starving."

 

\---

 

Alvey and Eggsy finished their food and left Will in the hotel as they went looking  
around the city for things to do. Will wanted to stay and recover in bed a while longer.

 

Still on the phone with Jay, Will dressed down to just his boxers now that he had the  
privacy, crawling into the middle of the large bed and sighing into the phone.

 

("Feel a little better, kiddo?") Jay chuckled, sitting back in his own bed playing with  
the drawstring of his sweatpants in distant thought.

 

"Mmhm...still feel like doodoo though..." Will frowned and stretched with a long groan.

Jay chewed his lip over the sound of the boy keening through the phone.

 

("Want me to try and help you feel better, dumplin'?")

 

Will raised his brow and opened an eye at that, blushing over the sultry tone Jay had just  
used. "Are you...asking me to be naughty without you, Jay?" Will bit his thumb, feeling  
silly about the words.

 

("I mean, I could make a four hour drive if you'd like me to feast on that cute supple  
tight little rump in person...but I don't think I'd let you come for at least an hour or  
two as payback for leaving me here all alone to jerk off over those steamy videos  
I have on my phone.")

 

"Jay~! Oh my god..." Will covered his eyes with his arm and chuckled nervously at  
the unexpected info- a quick filthy image of the muscled tattooed man pumping  
his dick to a video of Will giving him a blowjob.

 

("You're so pretty in it, just seeing those beautiful blue eyes looking up at me is enough  
to get me harder than a rock in mere seconds...god...what I'd give to flip your skinny  
little waist over on your stomach and shove my tongue in your perfect, pink tight hole.  
I'd eat you out until you were dripping wet with spit, slipping my fingers in to try my  
best and open up that rebellious ass. I know you love when I manage to get three  
in there, darlin', cause that means you're just about ready to take this thick dick,  
doesn't it~")

 

Will scrunched his brows together with a soft moan, grabbing himself as he suddenly  
and slowly grew hard in his boxers. He couldn't believe this man was affecting him  
so quickly with his words.

 

"Jay.." Will accidentally whimpered the word rather than saying it, slipping his hand in  
to pull himself out and gently began stroking the hardening member.

 

("That's my boy...think about how it feels when I pin you to the wall, my chest pressing  
against your back- sweaty and panting as I fuck up into your tight little ass, I always  
know how to find that sweet spot, don't I sweetie? All I have to do is shove my giant  
cock up in you at the slightest angle and once I find it you never fail to let that cute  
little gasp you choke on escape those beautiful fucking lips- so I start slamming the  
head of my cock as hard and fast as I can till you sink your perfect god damned  
teeth into my arm to stop from screaming in the middle of the night-")

 

"G-god, Jay...ss..sttop..." Will groaned and whined, jerking himself off faster  
and harder with light whispered plea's. He arched his back in the middle of the  
bed as he felt his hole clench and open desperately for attention as he pumped  
his clenched fist around his cock, the other keeping the phone firmly against  
his ear to listen to every word Jay muttered.

 

("You know I don't stop baby, put me on speaker and finger yourself while you  
play with that gorgeous little dick, listen to daddy, mkay?")

 

"Noo, Jay...fuck...I huh~ hate you..." Will shivered after putting the phone on speaker,  
setting it on his chest, sucking on his fingers and shoving the other hand down his boxers to  
gently press into his hole.

 

Jay smirked and licked his lips, slowly stroking his own cock as he listened to Will's  
whimpers and moans through the phone.

 

("Good boy, come on now, you gotta move quick, use two fingers in your cute  
little asshole and fuck into your fist faster baby, I need you to come for papa before  
anyone comes back....imagine how good I'd feel, my hot throbbing monster dick  
squeezing in while I pump you dry, come on darlin'~")

 

Jay huffed and shuddered, jerking himself faster and harder when he heard Will  
gasp and cry out, grunting as he spilled over his slowing fist.

 

Will panted heavily and groaned Jay's name, blushing when he heard Jay finish  
a moment after he did.

 

("Christ- uhn....god, I love you..so much, sunshine...hf..fuck...I miss you...")

 

Jay swallowed and sighed as his orgasm subsided slowly, hearing the boy giggle  
so nervously with innocence hidden in his filthy panting.

 

"I love you too...Jay...I miss you...alot..." Will frowned and closed his eyes.

 

("Me and Nate are on good terms...by the way....so...whenever you're ready  
baby boy...I'd love to hold you again.") Jay worried his brows, wondering if it  
was okay to bring up now.

 

Will opened his eyes again and blinked at that, cracking a small smile.

 

"Can I call you in the morning and let you know?"

 

("Of course sweet cheeks...anything you want.")

 

"Thank you...also..for...this..." Will blushed and chuckled when Jay laughed.

 

("That, you don't have to thank me for at all- I promise you I enjoyed talking  
dirty to you more than you enjoyed listening to it. Sorry if I'm not exactly  
a porn poet.")

 

 

They both laughed together at that, Will wiping a tear from his eye.

 

\---

 


	51. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will voices that he's finally ready to go back home.
> 
> Eggsy and Alvey decide they should make it a memorable last night  
> in Orange County before they do.
> 
>  
> 
> Jay and Nate realize they've become boring slobs without Will around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to pet Jay's fauxhawk so bad.
> 
> *grumbles*
> 
> (((ps. if you don't think Alvey in a suit isn't daddy as fuck I don't know you)))

  

 

 

 

 

Will stepped out of the bathroom with a hotel towel wrapped around his waist,  
combing his hair back after drying it with the small silver dryer mounted on  
the wall.

 

He froze when he saw Alvey and Eggsy were back, unpacking shopping bags  
to the bed.

 

"Oh, hey kiddo, feel better?" Alvey asked, glancing at him then back to the bags.  
Eggsy smiled and walked over, handing him a Monster Energy drink.

 

Will flushed red and took the can, shying his eyes away from Eggsy who hadn't looked  
away since he stepped out.

 

"Uh, yeah, a lot better, thanks. Find anything good on your roaming trip?" Will tried to cover  
himself with his hand after tossing the comb to the kitchenette counter. He cracked the  
drink open and downed half of it quickly.

 

"Yeah, I found a bunch of cheap training gear for you and the boy's to keep at home  
so you don't have to always go to the gym for some work outs." Alvey smirked and showed  
Will some hand weights and belts.

 

Will rolled his eyes and laughed, stepping over to peek in the other bags.

 

"Hey, go put some clothes on child, where are your manners?" Alvey gestured to Eggsy  
who shrugged and held his hands up with a snide grin. "Don't mind me bruv', seen the  
bloke shirtless on the beach already."

 

"Yeah, not in a towel with his junk bulging through, come on-" Alvey nudged Will towards  
the bathroom, shoving a handful of fresh clothes into his arms.

 

"Ha, I do not BULDGE, what the heck~" Will giggled shyly when Alvey smacked his rear and  
shut the door.

 

"Bratty fucker." He huffed and rolled his eyes at Eggsy who was laughing and unpacking his own  
bags now.

 

\---

 

Will came out in the plain black V-neck fitted tee, a saggy pair of blue jeans a little too long as they draped  
down his bare feet.

 

"You look cute." Alvey said with a smile, grabbing the back of his curls and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

"Ew- thanks...girl." Will grumbled and smiled under the forced embrace.

 

Alvey chuckled and let him go after gripping the messy short curls once more and petted him twice.

 

"Beach tonight, mates?" Eggsy asked from the bed, examining the clothes he bought and ripping tags off.  
Alvey looked at Will for an answer.

 

"Um...sure, that sounds fun. I have to ask though, Alvey...is it alright we head back home tomorrow?"  
Will asked nervously, glancing at the man and down to his feet on the carpet, wiggling his toes in  
the soft fabric to distance himself from focusing on the decision.

 

"Oh, you feel okay with going back now? Are you sure? If you're not ready to deal with those idiots  
yet there's no pressure, Lisa's handling the gym like a pro."

 

"Yeah...I think I'm fine now. I miss everybody." Will scratched at his neck and looked at Alvey with  
meaningful eyes.

 

Alvey smiled and nodded. "Alright kiddo, let's make this a night to remember then, hm?" He  
stepped over and gave Will a tight hug, Will chuckling and returning the hug.

 

"Awww- such a tenda' moment, sorry I'm 'ere to ruin it. Le's hit the town, mates!"

 

Eggsy grinned and shoved the two, laughing when Alvey refused to let Will escape  
the bear hug with a grunt.

 

\---

 

"Hey, what's up?" Nate dropped his gym bag and sat beside Jay on the couch.

 

Jay grunted in response and showed his cell phone screen to his brother, a 'estimated delivery time'  
under an order of pizza and hot wings on the webpage.

 

Nate grinned and raised a brow, "You porkin' out cause you miss Will, huh?"

 

"I am not 'porking'~ I am simply stress eating before I shit it out and go on a run. There's a difference."  
Jay said with a raised finger, dropping the phone to his bare stomach as he slouched in the cushions.

 

"Oh boy, you're on your period. That explains it." Nate patted Jay's messy thick fauxhawk and grabbed  
the Xbox and TV remote.

 

"That's exactly what this is. You can't blame me for the human body's natural conditioning."  
Jay nodded and watched as Nate flipped the tv to the Xbox.

 

"...fuck, are we boring routine slobs without the kid here?" Jay added, turning his head a bit  
to look at Nate with a scowl on his face.

 

Nate choked on a blurt of laughter, nodding his head in agreement as he did.  
"Fucking hell yes we are, haha, god damn dude."

 

The doorbell rang and Jay gasped, throwing his legs off the coffee table and rushing over  
to the door.

 

"My lord and savior in the flesh-" Jay smiled and paid the delivery man, grabbing the box and  
bag of sides before kicking the door shut.

 

Setting the bag down he pushed the lid up and grabbed a large slice, groaning in satisfaction  
as he took a big bite. He rounded the coffee table and sat beside Nate with the oversized box  
in his lap.

 

"I'm sure you would appreciate a slizz-ice, my beautiful starving little blood brother?"

Nate rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fuck it...I miss the brat too. I deserve a bite or two."

 

"Mm, see? His absence leaves us writhing in hunger. It's unfair, and unnatural. I'm

confused by it. Yet, I shall not question his magical powers of seduction and obsession."  
Jay said through a mouthful of pizza.

 

Nate frowned with raised brows and nodded, admitting that he wasn't wrong as he  
took a large bite of the supreme layered cheese and bread.

 

 

\---

 


	52. This Is Going To Be Glorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvey, Eggsy and Will are having a great time getting wasted  
> on the beach that night, Will trying his best through his intoxication  
> to prove he can do simple acrobatics to the two.
> 
> Alvey is showing off before he's stopped by a shouted insult not  
> too far from where they were. 
> 
> He's not happy with the vulgar words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is crying laughing*
> 
> I seriously over-exaggerated my gif use with Alvey but  
> swear to god that's gotta be how hard he fucking decks   
> douche ass mother fuckers.
> 
> *can't stop giggling*

  

 

 

 

That night, Will, Alvey and Eggsy lounged on the beach for a few hours now-  
almost having emptied the cooler of beers they resorted to taking shots between  
beers to make it last longer.

 

"You've, you've got to keep in contact wiff me bruvs', I've had a blast with ya fuckers~"  
Eggsy slurred and sat down on the beach towel beside Alvey.

 

"Of course kid, Will seems to really like being your friend and I don't mind your style,  
you sure do recover better than him through a hangover though. Me too a bit."

 

They chuckled together when Will ran and tried to do a somersault a few yards in front  
of them, the short yelp before he landed hard on his back in the sand making them laugh harder.

 

"I'mma go teach this boy a lesson real quick, get this shit on- hic* on camera, eh?" Alvey handed  
Eggsy his phone and Eggsy gave him a thumbs up as he pushed record.

 

Alvey helped Will up and patted his bare chest before taking two large steps forward,  
his body slowly bending upward into a handstand in the sand.

 

"Would ya' lookit' this shit-" Eggsy chuckled as Will tried to copy Alvey's move.

 

Alvey stayed in the handstand as Will tried the same beside him, managing to do it  
for a few seconds. "Lookat you go! Atta' boy Willy!!" Eggsy shouted, gasping when  
the boy shouted and fell sideways into Alvey, dropping them both in a tangle  
as sand puffed up around them.

 

"Dammit, boy-" Alvey cursed and coughed as Will giggled and crawled off of him.

 

Eggsy laughed at them, pausing when someone yelled something a distance away  
at them. He furrowed his brows and looked that way, seeing a group of 3 guys  
laughing and looking their way.

 

Alvey stood up and wiped some sand from his cheek, squinting at the group  
as he helped Will stand again.

 

"Sorry, the fuck did you just say?!" Alvey yelled, glancing down to catch Will  
when the boy stumbled with a drunken chuckle, oblivious at the moment what  
was going on as he tried to brush the sand out of his hair.

 

"I SAID CONTROL YOUR FAGGOT!" One of the males responded to them, Eggsy  
turned the camera to the vulgar brute and mumbled into the speaker of the cell,

 

"...this is gonna be fockin' glorious."

 

Will perked up in confusion when he heard the hateful word in the air, reaching  
out for Alvey a moment too late as the man suddenly was making his way over  
to the trio with determination.

 

"OH, lookat big man coming to defend his little twinky boy-toy~" The tan brunette  
jerk was stopped mid-insult as Alvey snapped a dangerously hard fist directly into his  
face, dropping him like a rock. The other two shouted defensively and took a step back  
with surrendering hands.

 

"Ya'll got any other fucking insightful opinions about my god damned SON?!" Alvey  
asked with fury hoarse on his voice, watching as the two shook their heads quickly  
dragging their unconscious bloody friend away.

 

"PHAAHAHA! ONE HIT MATE, HAA!!!" Eggsy beamed with laughter, trying to keep the  
phone still as he shook.

 

Will had made his way to a few feet behind Alvey when he had practically broken  
the man's face in, hearing his defending words loud and clear.

 

Alvey huffed and spat some sand from his lips, running a hand through his slightly  
messed hair as he watched the trio retreat like a group of pansies.

 

He turned and flinched at how close Will had suddenly been. "Jesus, you scared  
me kid..."

 

"...I scared you? You just..." Will stopped and exhaled, tears welling up in his eyes  
that he tried to hide by wiping them roughly with his wrists.

 

"Hey...come on...it's okay, you're okay, right?" Alvey wrapped the boy in a hug  
and scratched the curly head comfortingly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

"I know...I am...that, was just...super awesome." Will sniffed and drunkly grabbed Alvey's  
face, pressing an even harder sloppier wet kiss to his cheek.

 

Alvey laughed and leaned down, swiping the boy's legs from under him and carrying him  
over to the towel, yelling at Eggsy who was still recording- "See how well I take  
care of your precious sunflower Jay!? You owe me like a million drinks!!" They all  
laughed, Will covering his face embarrassed at the adorable attention he got.

 

Alvey let Will down and grabbed a beer, holding a hand out to the camera that  
Eggsy had aimed up at him with a grin.

 

"Gimme that thing, I wanna see if I looked like a god damned gangster with that  
fucking knock out~"

 

\---

 

Jay and Nate roared with laughter over the video, screaming and slapping their knees  
as they replayed the violent one-step beat down over and over.

 

"That's our mother fucking POPS right THERE!! WAHOO!! " Jay yelled and leapt from  
the couch with arms raised in victory, mimicking the punch in the air- "KRACK! GOODNIGHT  
PRINCESS!"

 

"I love our dad so much." Nate said with a grin, posting the video to his Facebook under the  
caption 'no one fucks with the Kulina fam'.

 

 

\---

 


	53. Flowers and Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvey and Will surprise Jay and Nate at home!
> 
>  
> 
> Alvey can tell Jay is hiding something- poorly, at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *purses lips*

  

 

 

The next afternoon, Will and Alvey headed back home after saying their goodbye's to Eggsy,  
promising to get together another time soon. Alvey told the boy that he had a spot to come watch  
any of his boy's fights whenever he wanted, Eggsy accepting the offer.

 

"Did you let Jay and the guys know we we're coming back today?" Will asked from the passenger seat,  
playing with a Gameboy during the long drive.

 

"Nah, just Lisa, she wont spoil the surprise." Alvey held a hand out without having to ask as Will picked  
up an energy drink from the shopping bag between his ankles and handed it to him opened.

 

"Thanks- but yeah, so, hopefully they're home when we get there."

 

\---

  
Close to midnight, Alvey pulled up beside Jay's truck in the driveway.

 

Will climbed out and helped Alvey gather their luggage, making their way to the  
front door and setting one down to knock.

 

Alvey sighed and knocked again when no one answered. Then again much harder.

 

They heard a small clatter and footsteps rush over to the door after a loud single shout 'OW!'

Nate swung the door open with wide eyes. "WILL!"

 

Will furrowed his brows when he heard Jay somewhere in the background- "DID YOU SAY, WILL!?!"  
More things clattering around followed his shocked reaction before he finally strode into view.

 

"SUNSHINE!!" Jay beamed and reached out when Nate stepped aside, both of them taking the  
bags from Alvey and Will.

 

"What the shit took so long to open the damn door, ya'll don't go to sleep till god damned 3 in  
the morning usually." Alvey scowled and squeezed past them into the house.

 

Jay ignored his father's complaint and wrapped his arms around Will, pressing a hard kiss to his curls.

Will chuckled and hugged the taller man's waist as his shoulders were crushed in the strong arms.

"God I missed you, you always smell like flowers and anxiety~" Jay mumbled into the short  
chocolate locks, closing his eyes as he refused to let the boy go.

 

"That's my signature scent I guess, ha..."

 

\---

 

While Will and Jay stuck together like glue outside in the driveway, Alvey walked around the living  
room with suspicion on his face. Nate cracked the front door half way shut and stood beside  
Alvey beside the coffee table.

 

"Should I take a fucking guess what Jay was doing in here before we showed up?"

 

"...I don't think you have to. He wont listen to me, he's been stressed out about Will being  
gone and forgetting about him. All that junk. I've watched him when he used though...he  
isn't slipping back into that shit." Nate sighed and itched at his neck.

 

"Yeah I've heard that shit before, then he showed up to a fight blown out of his mind and  
couldn't find the steps to enter the fucking cage. Toss it, now, before he comes back inside  
if you know where it is." Alvey snarled and picked up a missed dirty spoon from the carpet,  
slamming it into the garbage bin.

 

Nate frowned and watched Alvey grow frustrated. "Pop, he's not that bad in it-" He stopped

when Alvey stepped over and gently grabbed his face. "Nate...don't act like you don't

remember what happened last time he started heavy in this. It'll get worse. Please,

be the good brother I know you are and go toss his shit."

 

Nate nodded in the hands and let Alvey press a quick kiss to his forehead.

 

"Good boy. If he gets pissed about it, just say I did it."

 

\---

 

"Jay, are you okay?" Will asked when the shirtless man sat on the ground, pulling Will down with him to  
cradle him in his arms between his spread legs.

 

Jay held him tight and shoved his face into the crook of Will's neck, sniffing once before he exhaled  
shakily.

 

"...Jay...babe, what is it?" Will worried his eyes and leaned a bit to the side in the position, trying  
to see the man's face.

 

"I thought I was going to lose you, again...first, the, kidnapping, the fall, then...the sickness...then, then  
me and Nate's fight...I thought...you were done with me." Jay shivered as he kept his face hidden  
against Will's neck.

 

"Oh, Jay...I'm sorry I made you feel that way...I've been taking my medications on time still, you're not going to lose me."  
Will kissed his messy fauxhawk and held it there for a few moments.

 

"I'm sorry if I was an ass, sunshine...I never meant to make you feel bad-"

 

"Don't' worry about it...you didn't, really, I just, needed time away. I'm glad Alvey was  
nice enough to watch out for me."

 

"Me too..me too..*sniff* hey, come, come in and have some food. Have you ate today?"

 

Jay finally lifted his face and wiped wetness from his cheeks with his arm, smiling as he  
stood to help Will up from the gravel.

 

"I ate some before the drive, I could eat now though for sure." Will smiled and grabbed Jay's

hand, stopping him from heading inside just yet.

 

Jay turned back to him with sad eyes over a smile, blinking when Will wrapped his arms around  
his neck to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Jay sighed into it, holding the boy's hips and squeezing  
gently as Will stayed in the long tender kiss.

 

When they finally broke apart, Will stared into the bright green eyes that glowed beside the red  
watery whites.

 

"You gotta stop crying about me, you look high as a kite when you do- might freak out Alvey."  
Will grinned and pecked one more kiss to his lips.

 

Jay tensed his neck and shot his eyes to the half closed front door, clearing his throat with only  
a soft false chuckle coated with worry in response to Will as he dragged him into the house quickly.

 

\---

 

"Hey, uh, you hungry pops? Will is, I can whip something up for ya'll real quick?" Jay asked as he  
walked over with Will's hand is his.

 

Alvey glanced at him and nodded, "Sure, can you manage something simple like, I donno,  
a sandwich?"

 

Jay rolled his eyes and looked to Nate on the couch who shrugged with innocence on his face.

"Yeh pop, I can make a sandwich, I'm like a god damned gourmet chef when it comes to those  
complicated fuckers." Jay smirked and let Will go sit on the couch beside Nate as he made  
his way to the kitchen with Alvey.

 

\---

 

"Missed you bro." Nate wrapped an arm around Will's neck to pull him into a half hug, kissing  
the top of his curls before rubbing his knuckles in to mess it more.

 

Will chuckled and nodded, swatting away the rough hand as he grinned at him.

 

"Missed you to Nate. Thanks for keeping Jay slightly sane and tame while I was gone. I appreciate  
it man. Of course for Esme here~" Will slouched in the cushions and stroked the husky pup's coat,

watching the cartoon Nate switched it to for him.

 

"Not a problem. Thanks for getting pops to do something other than fuckin' work all the time."  
They both laughed at that, Nate turning up the volume on the television so Will wouldn't hear  
anything Alvey and Jay talked about in the kitchen.

 

\---

 

"Ham or turkey, pop? I know Will wants ham."

 

"Turkey for me then, save the ham for the brat. You know I'm not fuckin' dumb, right Jay?"  
Alvey muttered the last part, grabbing Jay's arm and twisting it to point out the needle  
tracks.

 

Jay snatched his arm away and scoffed, opening the fridge to grab lettuce and tomatoes from the  
bottom drawer.

 

"It's done now- he's back. I'll cut the shit out, sorry. I wasn't in a good place."  
Jay said quietly with a hint of venom on his tone, pulling out two plates and untwisting a loaf  
of whole wheat bread.

 

"You know damn well that's not how the shit works now don't you? Hm? Hey, I feel bad, let me  
take this poison real quick. That's better. Hey I feel bad, oh, my boyfriend's home! Why does  
my fucking arm itch though? Let me take some poison again, there, that's better, now no  
one will know that my arm was itchy!" Alvey got a bit too loud with the end of his rant,  
twitching a scowl at Jay who threw a finger pointing in his face to stop him.

 

"Stay the fuck out of it, and watch what you say, pop. I love you, but I love that kid in there  
too. I'm not-going-to-fucking-touch it. I wont let you down again, but I sure as fuck don't  
want to let HIM down again. You KNOW I'll do whatever I can to keep him. So you should  
trust me when I say that. Okay? Please, drop it." Jay clenched his jaw and stared into his  
father's stern eyes, not breaking away from it until Alvey finally shook his head.

 

"Right...well, I hope you mean it. Make me a fucking sandwich now, hm?"

 

Jay sighed and scoffed, returning to the food on the counter. "Yes-SIR."

 

 

 

\---

 


	54. Drug Smugglin' Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is excited that Nigel has come to see him in the morning,
> 
> Nate and Nigel take the boy and the dog to the park when he  
> asks them to go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Jay *smacks his face*  
> Pay attention to your boyfrand.

  

 

 

 

Nate put his earphones in, turning the music up as loud as his phone could manage  
that night, resisting any urge to listen to Will's moans and whines under Jay.

 

\---

 

The next morning Will woke up with a gasp when he heard a familiar voice somewhere in the house.

 

"Knock knock- I've been told there's a rutty little brat in the house somewhere?"

 

Jay grunted and tried to wake up, slightly dulled in a morning low due to the drug  
use from the night before. "Is that-" Jay was cut short when Will threw the blanket off,  
the swung elbow cracking against his face when he had just sat up.

 

"-it's NIGEL!! Sorry Jay!" Will shouted, leaping from the bed and pulling on Jay's loose sweatpants  
before darting out the room without a shirt or socks.

 

Jay groaned, rubbing his throbbing face.

 

"No- I'm okay babe, run to the foreign drug smugglin' hunk. I'll just, lay here and try  
not to get a nose bleed." Jay sighed and held a pinch on his upturned nose.

 

\---

 

Will gasped and beamed a huge grin, running down the hall and jumping to wrap his arms  
around Nigel's neck as the man laughed and caught him.

 

"Oof~ Alvey must have been feeding you a fuck ton, you're heavier than before!"  
Nigel chuckled, setting Will down and kissing his forehead.

 

"I am NOT! It's muscle weight!" Will smacked Nigel's shoulder and smiled, wrapping his arms around the man's  
waist that slimmed perfectly under a tight fitted black v-neck tee.

 

"I missed you kiddo- I was happy to see videos and photos of you having fun with Alvey  
and making friends other than us scary fuckers, hm?" Nigel grinned and tousled the messy  
bed-head curls as Will chuckled.

 

"Yeah, you're not so scary- I've been working out with Alvey too, training! I could take you down  
I bet." Will suddenly pushed his hugging arms down under the man's rear, grunting as he barely lifted him  
up and taking two steps to drop him to the couch.

 

"Fuckin, brat!" Nigel laughed loudly in shock over the new strength the boy had, quickly catching him in  
a chokehold and gave him a rough noogie as he giggled and tried to escape the thick muscled arm.

 

Will tapped out on the arm, coughing when Nigel finally let him go, the man smirking up at him as he sat up  
with his knees straddling his lap.

 

Nigel put one hand behind his head on the couch pillow and reached the other out to pinch the flushed  
pink cheek on the panting boy grinning down at him.

 

"Still need some work on defending yourself from surprise noogie attacks though, eh?" Nigel said with  
a low chuckle.

 

"Meh. Tough noogies might be my blind spot I guess. I think I may have broke Jay's nose when I heard  
you come in though...I should probably go check on him."

 

"You've developed a habit then?"

 

"Oh god you saw the volleyball game!? God!" Will covered his face and groaned embarrassingly as Nigel 

laughed at the adorable thing.

 

"Yes, of course. You go straight for the face when you're excited apparently." 

 

Nigel sat up when Will rolled his eyes and climbed off the man, hurrying back to Jay's room  
after holding up a finger to let him know he'd be right back.

 

\---

 

"Jayyyy, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Will climbed over Jay and pulled his hand away from his  
nose, gasping when he saw a small bit of dried blood under his nose.

 

"Oh no! I hurt you!?" Will frowned and pecked a flurry of kisses to Jay's cheeks between  
many apologies, Jay chuckling at the cute attempt to make him feel better. It worked pretty  
quick.

 

"It's okay sunshine, you just about finalized my decision to go back to sleep for a short bit  
though with that almost knockout. You go hangout with Nigel, I'm gonna nap off this  
headache, hm? It's okay- I love you lots and lots and lots and lotttsss~" Jay grabbed

 

Will and pulled him down, pressing many kisses to his neck and cheek as he  
continued to mutter the 'lots'.

 

Will screamed through his laughter, writhing in the squeezing arms as the man's facial hair  
tickled him relentlessly through the kisses.

 

"Alright, alright, I'll quit, ya damn banshee. Get, now. Let daddy sleep some more." Jay pushed Will away, smirking  
as the boy whined sadly and rolled out of the bed with a frown.

 

\---

 

Will returned to the living room, pulling the loose sweatpants up a bit and tying a knot with  
the drawstrings to try and help the size fit on his waist.

 

"Nate, you're up! Nigel's here!" Will smiled and walked over to the couch, sitting between them  
as Nate laughed.

 

"Yeah, I've seen a lot of him, it's not a big deal for me. If anything I'm tired of the fucker."

 

Nate jibbed, reaching behind Will's shoulders to nudge the man who scoffed at him with a smirk.

 

"What do you guys wanna do today?" Will asked eagerly, looking back and forth at them with  
eager eyes.

 

"Uh...what do you have in mind?" Nate asked, clearing his throat and scooting a bit away from  
Will to reach for his cell phone on the coffee table.

 

"I kind of want to take Esme to the park to play with the other dogs, maybe get something  
to eat from the food trucks around there? Do you guys wanna go with me?" Will  
leaned over to pet the sleeping dog's fur at their feet, the husky perking her ears up  
in response to the word 'park'.

 

"That sounds wonderful- should we wait for Jay to wake up?" Nigel asked, standing up and  
making his way to the front door. "I gave Jay a headache I think...he doesn't wanna get up  
yet, so, I guess we can just go while he sleeps." Will frowned and shrugged, fumbling his  
thumbs together before he sighed and stood, picking up Esme to give her kisses as  
she woke and began licking his chin happily.

 

Nate saw the disappointment Will felt about having to go without Jay, knowing that it  
wasn't Will's fault he felt so terrible, but because of the drugs. He remembered he should  
probably stay to watch his brother because of it.

 

"Hey, I'm going to chill here, is that okay? Nigel can take you?"

 

Will practically snapped his eyes from helping Nigel attach the harness and leash to  
the pup, looking at Nate with confusion and new disappointment in his sad eyes.

 

"Wha? Why?...I mean..that's okay...when we get back we can hang out though? Maybe  
like..play some video games or spar or something?" Will asked with hope in his  
tone, basically breaking Nate's heart in two. He watched for a moment as Will

shoved his bare feet into a pair of sneakers, neglecting a t-shirt and pulling

a black zip-up hoodie on over his bare chest.

 

"N..nah, never mind, I would end up sitting here eating a bunch of junk food if I  
stayed, I'll go too, let's go, huh?" Nate smiled and stood up, popping his shoes back  
on and grabbing his cell and hat.

 

"Really?! Okay! Let's go!" Will beamed excitedly, grabbing a hat from the coat

hanger and nestling it over his messy curls, Nigel chuckling as they all left the  
house with Esme trying to twist between everyone's ankles through her happy trotting.

 

Nate worried his eyes down as he shut the door, sighing and locking it before climbing  
in the back seat of the black sport car that Nigel had traded up to from the Escalade.

 

"Holy cow, this is yours Nigel!?" Will asked, gawking around in the fancy expensive  
vehicle.

 

"It's mine and Darko's, Lexus FX sport, NX200t. Makes for a spunky good crossover, hm?"  
Nigel grinned and started the car, revving the engine as Will laughed.

 

"It's like a sport car for dads!"

 

Nigel's grin turned to a thin line as he glared at the boy, Nate bursting with laughter  
in the back seat at the unintentional insult.

 

"Sit in your seat and buckle the fuck up you little brat. Don't let that mutt piss on my leather, either."  
Nigel snarled, snapping the car in reverse and backing out the driveway quickly with  
burning tires.

 

\---


End file.
